Darkness Surrounding
by Opal Chalice
Summary: COMPLETE! Sekuel Hogwarts Love Bizzare, crossover 3 fandom  Harry Potter, Supernatural, dan fandom buatan saya sendiri. Lebih DARK, VIOLANCE, RUDE LANGUAGE, & MURDER. WINNER : The Most Fave Fantasy FF in Forum Harry Potter Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Darkness Surrounding – Sekuel HBL (?)**

**Genre : Fantasy dengan sedikit horror dan action (maunya gitu).**

**Rating : PG 13 **

**Fandom : Potterverse dicrossoverkan dengan Supernatural Series. **

**Related Fic : Hogwarts Bizzare Love**

**Disclaimer : Milik creatornya masing-masing. Yang jelas ide crita dan OC Madeline Lestrange dll punya saia.**

**Warning : Jangan mencampur-adukkan beberapa hal dalam fanfic ini dengan kepercayaan agama tertentu! Karena apa yang ada di dalam fanfic ini adalah murni hasil imajinasi semata. Ingat, ini fiksi! **

Kegelapan yang begitu pekat dan juga keheningan total. Begitulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Madeline pada saat ini. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing dalam sebuah ruang hampa, bak sehelai bulu yang pasrah kemana pun arah angin membawa. Tak berdaya untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan ujung jari sekalipun. Semua organnya serasa mati. Kedua matanya telah dibutakan. Indera pendengarannya pun bernasib serupa. Lumpuh dan digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang tiada habisnya.

Kemana perginya cahaya? Dan kemana pula hilangnya semua bunyi-bunyian? tanya Madeline dalam bekapan keputus-asaan yang semakin mendera dari detik ke detik. Sebuah pemikiran memilukan terlintas di pikirannya. Apakah ini rasanya… mati

Gadis itu mencoba berontak. Dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, menginginkan seleret cahaya merasuk dan memberikan pencitraan akan tempat dia berada sekarang. Sia-sia. Lalu ia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh agar dapat menangkap suara selirih apa pun, berharap dengan sepenuh hati bahwa gendang telinganya masih berfungsi. Tetap saja sia-sia. Terakhir, dia membuka mulutnya dan mencoba bersuara untuk menghasilkan erangan atau rintihan demi mengurangi sakit bertubi-tubi yang menjeratnya. Namun hasilnya nol besar.

Rasa sakit itu, kau tak kan pernah bisa membayangkannya, begitu perih mencabik dalam-dalam dan menebarkan sengsara berkepanjangan merasuk jiwa, hingga dapat membuat Madeline menyesal mengapa dia pernah dilahirkan. Bukan hanya panas membara, tetapi juga dingin membekukan dan serbuan nyeri yang terasa bak hujaman ribuan anak panah silih berganti menerpanya.

Madeline kini putus asa. Ya, dia sudah putus asa. Tiada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Betapa menyedihkannya jika mengingat hidup bisa berakhir sedemikian tragis. Tak perlu berandai-andai ketika Madeline berpikir untuk menapak-tilasi semua memorinya di dunia. Dia tidak menyesal. Tentu tidak. Sampai detik ini pun, seorang Madeline Lestrange tidak pernah menyesali mengapa dia harus melakukan percobaan pembunuhan atas Ginny Weasley demi orang yang sangat dia cintai, Harry Potter. Kenapa harus menyesal? Dia berhak atas cinta Harry, dan Ginny Weasley, si kumuh itu, tidak. Begitu keyakinan kuat Madeline.

Oh, kau tentu berpikir, gadis ini sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa kekejian tak termaafkan begini tidak mampu menundukkan kekerasan hatinya? Apakah setitik rasa kemanusiaan tidak sanggup lagi mengetuk pintu nuraninya? Benar kau berpikir begitu? Maka benci dia! Benci Madeline! Tapi tetap dia punya alasan untuk tidak perlu merasa menyesal.

Dahulu, kita sama-sama tahu hidup macam apa yang dilalui Madeline Lestrange. Jangan ungkit kemalangannya! Itu hanya akan menimbulkan rasa iba. Seorang Madeline Lestrange pantang dikasihani. Dia membenci belas kasihan. Sungguh benci, sama bencinya dengan jerawat yang muncul di saat tidak tepat. Well, ini serius.

Karenanya, akan lebih baik jika kita memutar balik kenangan di saat gadis ini berkata dengan lantang, bahwa dia belum pernah mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkannya di dunia. Apapun itu. Baik itu adalah sekeping cinta, sesuatu yang hampir pasti didapatkan setiap orang dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, termasuk juga dirimu yang selalu dilimpahi cinta dari kedua orang tuamu, paling tidak.

Madeline muak akan ketidakberdayaannya selama belasan tahun lamanya ini. Dia juga menginginkan cinta, sebagaimana manusia normal lain. Sebagian besar ruang di hatinya disesaki oleh obsesi dan nafsu menggebu. Sebagian kecil lainnya mematikan akal sehat dan meredam bisikan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Hingga akhirnya keseluruhan hawa tidak sehat ini telah membentuknya menjadi orang lain, orang yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Seorang Madeline telah terlahir kembali, dan kali ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Melainkan bencana. Bencana bagi Madeline sendiri, lebih tepatnya begitu. Mengerikan. Tragis. Sungguh tidak terduga…

Baiklah. Sudah cukup rasanya kita meratapi kepergian gadis malang (atau kejam, mungkin banyak yang berpikir begitu) bernama Madeline Lestrange ini. Bagaimana pun juga seseorang yang telah pergi tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Pemikiran ini sangat logis. Bahkan Madeline juga berpikir seperti ini. Namun benarkah? Sepertinya mulai detik ini segala bentuk rasionalitas harus ditanggalkan. Apalagi Madeline sedang berada di sebuah dunia yang tidak… maksudku… belum pernah kita singgahi, dan tentu saja kita tidak ingin pergi ke sana sekarang juga, kan? Namun suatu hari nanti kita semua akan pergi ke sana, tanpa terkecuali.

Dunia yang sama sekali asing. Dunia gaib, banyak orang menyebut demikian. Banyak hal yang masih belum tersingkap di dalamnya. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena hingga detik ini berlalu, belum pernah ada seseorang yang kembali setelah sebelumnya mampir ke dunia itu tadi. Atau kau percaya kepada para pembual yang berseloroh tentang hidup mereka setelah dibangkitkan dari kematian? Maaf, itu hanya tipuan remeh bagiku, kurasa. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Kegelapan tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis obyek pembicaraan kita kali ini. Mereka berdua sama sekali berbeda.

Kembali kepada Madeline yang merasakan tubuhnya bagai melayang tanpa bobot di ruang hampa. Waktu bergulir dengan sangat lambat di sana. Amat sangat lambat hingga terasa sungguh membosankan. Kemudian, di saat semua harapan gadis itu sudah padam bersamaan dengan sirnanya cinta untuk seorang Harry Potter, terdengarlah suara yang datang menyapa di tengah semua kehampaan ini.

Suara itu tidak lantang, melainkan lamat-lamat namun tetap jelas terdengar. Bukan berasal dari pria maupun wanita, karena sepertinya ada sahut-menyahut di antara keduanya. Suara yang menunjukkan kewibawaan dan ada semacam kebanggaan semu yang terselip di setiap patah katanya. Nadanya mengalun lembut, hingga seolah menyesap ke setiap pori-pori yang terbuka. Suara ini berasal dari Si Misterius, boleh aku menyebutnya begitu, kan?

"Wahai anak manusia yang di dalam hatinya dipenuhi dengan segala kebusukan dan keculasan. Anak manusia yang terlahir dengan pahitnya kesengsaraan dan mati dalam kenikmatan dendam. Kami datang untuk menyapa."

Madeline terkesiap. Suara itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya. Begitu menggugah. Begitu membangkitkan semangat. Nampaknya Si Misterius ini lebih memilih untuk berbicara langsung melalui pikirannya, entah apa maksudnya. Belum sempat Madeline membalas sapaan ini, makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kami itu kembali berkata.

"Saat ini, saat di mana setiap jiwa anak manusia yang terbuang dari dunia nyata, saat di mana kau telah dikalahkan oleh suratan takdir dengan tanpa menyebut nama junjunganmu sebelumnya, maka di saat inilah kau berkesempatan untuk mengikuti jalan yang telah kami tempuh dengan tiada keterpaksaan."

"Perkataanmu sangat berbelit-belit," tukas Madeline, berbicara dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau katakan. Sudahlah! Katakan saja sekarang ini aku ada di mana dan bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!"

Si Misterius itu tidak gentar dengan hardikan Madeline. Sebaliknya, ada semacam kepuasan yang membumbui nada bicaranya sekarang.

"Kau sedang berada di alam yang kami sebut sebagai Alam Di Antara, yaitu alam sesudah kehidupan dan sebelum kau benar-benar mengalami kematian. Koma, begitulah para anak manusia biasa menyebut keadaan seperti ini. Kau sendiri boleh menyebutnya sebagai terjebak di antara hidup dan mati. Kau belum sepenuhnya mati, namun juga mustahil bagimu untuk hidup kembali."

Madeline kini menangis pilu dalam hati. Jadi dia benar-benar sudah akan mati sekarang. Dia akan meninggalkan semua keindahan yang dulu pernah sedikit dikecapnya bersama seorang Harry Potter. Sepupunya, Draco, pasti saat ini sedang meratapi kepergiannya ini. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin kematian adalah jalan yang terbaik di kala tiada harapan lagi. Mustahil untuk hidup kembali, begitu kan?

"Namun Kami bisa membantumu. Kami bisa merilismu kembali ke duniamu. Bukan dengan wujud yang kau inginkan atau dalam bentuk aslimu sekarang ini, sayangnya. Kami akan membiarkanmu mencari wadah baru dan juga akan memberimu kekuatan berlimpah demi memuaskan apa yang harus kau tuntaskan di dunia nyata. Katakan persetujuanmu kepada Kami, maka akan ada perjanjian," ujar Si Misterius dengan suara menggema di kepala Madeline.

"Jadi, aku bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Madeline penuh harap.

"Lebih dari itu, wahai anak manusia. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mati lagi. Kau akan punya kehidupan yang kekal. Sama seperti bangsa Kami. Bergabunglah bersama Kami! Jika Kami bersedia menawarimu sebuah perjanjian, maka apa jawabmu?"

"Aku akan menerimanya," sahut Madeline tanpa pikir panjang.

Suasana kembali hening. Ini membuat Madeline bertanya-tanya apakah Si Misterius itu akan segera mengabulkan permintaannya ini. Akan tetapi terasa sangat ganjil, baik oleh Madeline maupun oleh kita semua. Siapakah yang punya kuasa sebesar ini untuk membebaskan seseorang dari Alam Di Antara?

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin bisa membantuku keluar dari masalah ini?" tanya Madeline dengan perasaan bergejolak.

"Kami adalah penguasa dari segala tempat di bumi yang bersinggungan antara panas dan dingin. Kami adalah penunggang angin dan aliran darah setiap anak manusia yang setia membisiki mereka dengan hawa nafsu terdalam. Kami adalah turunan dari malaikat yang terusir dari surga ketika menolak menghormati bangsa manusia. Kami adalah daya tarik tempat terkutuk yang disebut dengan neraka. Kami adalah Iblis."

Mendengar ini semua membuat Madeline terkejut bukan main. Dia terpesona, tercengang menyadari kalau baru saja ia membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Iblis. Bukan rahasia kalau Iblis penuh tipu daya. Selain itu, tentu mereka akan meminta imbalan jika permintaan Madeline tadi benar-benar dikabulkan. Namun sudah terlambat bagi gadis itu untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini. Amat sangat terlambat.

Mula-mula hanya seberkas, namun kemudian mendadak seluruh penjuru ruang hampa itu diterangi cahaya benderang seakan matahari baru saja terbit di sana. Semilir angin dingin mulai terasa dan semakin bertambah kencang sekuat badai. Bunyi-bunyian yang tadinya hilang tersedot entah kemana, kini datang berbondong-bondong mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Suara bergemuruh memusingkan, ditambah cahaya terang menyilaukan dan hempasan angin ribut membuat situasi menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Madeline merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kuat-kuat dan terkocok kesana-kemari, jungkir balik tanpa tahu di mana atas atau bawah. Dan di saat semua kekacauan tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang, barulah dia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di dunia nyata. Dunia nyata, begitulah kita bisa menyebutnya untuk membandingkan dengan dunia gaib yang baru saja disinggahi Madeline.

Pemandangan khas pinggiran kota London menyambut Madeline. Gedung-gedung tinggi dengan desain kuno, rumah-rumah tembok bata beratap lengkung dengan pintu besar dan jendela berbentuk setengah lingkaran mendadak ada di sekitarnya. Jalanan yang licin dan agak becek dengan di tepi-tepinya dipenuhi tumpukan salju terlihat cukup sepi. Segelintir orang yang melintas di atas trotoar tampak tidak begitu banyak bicara, namun Madeline merasa kangen sekali dengan aksen mereka yang khas. Rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad berlalu sejak dia dikalahkan oleh Ginny dalam sebuah pertempuran sengit.

Setelah selama berjam-jam lamanya terpesona mengamati tempatnya berada, Madeline memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati dirinya tidak punya kaki untuk diajak melangkah. Lebih dari itu, dia bahkan tidak punya wujud. Kini dia hanyalah gumpalan asap abu-abu pekat yang bergulung-gulung. Lalu makhluk apakah dia ini sekarang? Dia bukan manusia lagi, tentu saja.

Dalam wujud barunya ini Madeline merasa sangat ringan dan mudah bergerak. Namun untuk mengendalikannya, tunggu dulu. Belum terasa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Yang ada justru gadis itu kebingungan. Wujudnya ini tidak kasat mata, karena berkali-kali seseorang menabraknya begitu saja seperti sedang menabrak asap rokok. Dan sekali tertabrak, sebagian besar tubuhnya yang berupa asap ini akan berpencar-pencar tak karuan. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk bisa mengumpulkannya lagi.

Di tengah rasa bingungnya ini, Madeline menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk melamun sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Gadis itu berumur sekitar enam tahun, berambut pirang pucat dan bermata biru cerah. Dari ekspresinya yang sedih dan memandangi beberapa anak yang sedang riang bermain tak jauh di hadapannya, Madeline menyimpulkan gadis kecil itu sedang kesepian.

Gadis yang tersisih, sama seperti aku.

Entah apa yang menuntunnya, Madeline tak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang berupa gumpalan asap kelabu melesat menghampiri gadis pirang itu. Oh, dia butuh wadah. Begitu kata Iblis tadi. Dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu adalah wadah yang paling cocok untuk Madeline.

Gadis kecil malang dengan pikiran kosong. Mudah untuk disusupi.

Madeline merasakan dorongan menggebu, rasa senang yang ganjil dan tanpa keraguan saat merasuki tubuh gadis kecil itu melalui mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Dalam hitungan detik saja wujudnya dalam bentuk gumpalan asap kelabu telah memenuhi ruang pada wadah barunya ini. Seketika Madeline telah mengambil alih tubuh si gadis kecil dan membelenggu jiwa pemilik tubuh yang sedang di tempatinya itu jauh di bawah kendalinya. Ini berarti gadis kecil itu akan bisa melihat dan merasakan apa yang diperbuat Madeline dengan tubuhnya, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Seperti kendali mantra Imperius, namun kali ini kau harus berada di dalam tubuh bonekamu untuk mengontrolnya sesuka hati.

"A… aku… hidup… dan… bernapas!" seru Madeline riang.

Dengan jemarinya yang mungil, Madeline meraba wajahnya yang kini imut dan menggemaskan, rambutnya yang tidak lagi coklat bergelombang dan berganti pirang lurus, serta kedua tungkai kakinya yang pendek. Well, tingginya sekarang hanya sekitar empat kaki saja.

Sambil menyusuri jalanan becek di sebuah gang sempit yang agak remang karena deretan rumah yang ada di sana memblokir cahaya matahari rapat-rapat, Madeline berusaha membiasakan dirinya agar dapat bertingkah sewajarnya seperti anak berumur enam tahun lainnya. Cukup sulit. Karena sebagai gadis abg, Madeline terbiasa berjalan anggun dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bercermin, mengagumi kecantikannya. Ya, dulu dia memang cantik. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Itu pendapat Madeline setelah mencermati wajah wadahnya ini melalui kaca jendela salah satu rumah yang dilewatinya.

Wajah gadis kecil yang ditempatinya ini tidak terlalu cantik, bahkan terlalu bagus untuk bisa disebut manis. Wajah pemurung, lebih cocok begitu. Dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah dan kedua mata bersinar redup, yang tersirat dari wajah ini hanyalah ekspresi muram. Namun Madeline tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia hanya membutuhkan tubuh gadis kecil ini untuk menuntut balas atas kematiannya, bukan untuk ikut kontes kecantikan.

"Hei, kau!"

Seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang. Madeline tersentak, mempertanyakan apa benar dia yang baru saja dipanggil dengan nada sekasar ini. Ketika dia berbalik untuk mencari tahu, mendadak sebongkah salju telah menampar wajahnya telak. Madeline menjerit kaget, megap-megap dan merasakan sakit serta sedikit kebekuan di wajahnya yang halus. Sementara itu terdengar suara cekikikan mencemoohnya.

Dengan kedua tangan gemetar kedinginan, Madeline menyapu salju yang melekat di pipi dan matanya. Kulit wajahnya kini terasa kebas dan sedikit nyeri. Selain itu, hatinya juga mulai panas. Apalagi ketika suara cekikikan para pengganggunya semakin nyaring dan disertai tembakan bola salju bertubi-tubi.

"Serang dia!" komando seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun dan bertubuh gempal kepada dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih muda darinya.

Madeline merasakan tubuh kecilnya terhuyung. Bola-bola salju berukuran sekepalan tangan terus-menerus ditembakkan ke arahnya. Kaki dan badannya jadi sasaran empuk. Namun tawa geng cilik itu semakin kencang saat bola salju mereka berhasil menimpuk tepat di muka Madeline. Tak ada belas kasihan tampaknya. Bahkan untuk gadis kecil lemah ini.

Dasar bocah-bocah badung!

"Hentikan!" teriak Madeline, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya dari bola-bola salju yang menyasarnya.

"Jangan berhenti sampai si kecil Ailsa menangis!" sahut bocah laki-laki pemimpin geng nakal itu. "Hayoo! Terus lempari wajah cengengnya!"

Ailsa? Jadi nama gadis kecil ini Ailsa? pikir Madeline.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai paham mengapa gadis kecil ini bertampang murung. Ya, tentu saja. Karena dia tidak punya alasan untuk gembira. Tersisih dan direndahkan. Oh, dia malah jauh lebih menyedihkan dari Madeline semasa hidupnya dulu.

Kali ini Madeline menurunkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan bocah-bocah nakal itu menimpukinya dengan bola salju. Madeline sudah cukup geram. Namun jangan salah sangka. Dia tidak geram karena nasib malang Ailsa yang tampaknya selalu diganggu geng kecil ini. Madeline tidak peduli dengan nasib Ailsa. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah jangan ganggu aku selama aku memakai tubuh gadis lemah ini.

"Kubilang hentikan!" teriak Madeline lagi.

"Oh, kenapa gadis Elwood kecil? Apa kau tidak ingin menangis dulu seperti biasa?" ledek anak laki-laki pemimpin geng itu.

Meski begitu, mereka bertiga berhenti melempari Madeline. Apa mereka sudah benar-benar berniat untuk berhenti mengganggu Ailsa? Well, dugaan ini salah besar. Mendadak saja pemimpin geng anak berandalan itu menimpuk sebongkah besar salju dan tepat mengenai wajah Madeline, menghantam cukup keras hingga membuat tubuh kecil Ailsa jatuh terjengkang.

"Nice shot, Fergus!" puji salah satu anak laki-laki kepada pemimpin gengnya.

Sontak terdengar tawa cemooh sekali lagi. Ketiga anak laki-laki nakal itu menertawakan kekonyolan gadis kecil yang mereka anggap cengeng dan tak berdaya itu. Ini membuat kesabaran Madeline habis sudah. Kemarahannya telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kalian semua buntalan daging kotor!" seru Madeline lantang.

Namun suara hardikan ini tidak cukup mengerikan di telinga ketiga bocah badung itu. Tentu saja karena suara Ailsa Elwood terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan. Mereka boleh saja meremehkan Ailsa, tetapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang mengendalikan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Oww… jadi sekarang kau berani memaki kami, Elwood kecil? Kukira ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kotor," seloroh Fergus, si pemimpin berandalan kecil, sambil berkacak pinggang menantang.

"Yeah, ibuku yang mengajariku. Asal kau tahu saja," balas Madeline, melotot tajam. Tentu dia berkata jujur. "Kalian belum kenal siapa ibuku sih. Dia seorang pembunuh, sama seperti aku. Oh, maaf. Maksudku, aku ini hanya calon pembunuh."

Untuk sejenak Madeline tercengang mendapati reaksi mengejutkan atas ucapannya barusan. Wajah ketiga pengganggunya ini berubah pucat pasi dan kedua tungkai kaki mereka gemetar hebat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan di wajah Madeline atau Ailsa yang membuat mereka sangat-sangat ketakutan hingga membeku tak dapat bergerak.

Tanpa sadar, Madeline berpaling ke arah salah satu jendela milik sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dia juga ikut terkejut saat melihat pantulan wajah Ailsa di jendela tersebut. Ekspresi polos tak berdosa Ailsa sudah lenyap, berganti dengan ekspresi dingin dan murka. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah matanya. Sepasang bola mata biru itu kini sudah berubah total menjadi putih susu, seperti bola mata monster saja.

"Kau bukan Ailsa…" ujar Fergus lirih.

"Memang bukan," jawab Madeline dengan suara aslinya, suara seorang gadis remaja. "Aku Madeline. Madeline Lestrange. Dan kurasa saat ini aku adalah penjelmaan iblis yang merasuki tubuh Ailsa. Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah mati soalnya. Mengerikan ya?"

Sontak, ketiga anak laki-lagi itu memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud kabur sejauh mungkin dari si kecil Ailsa yang mendadak kerasukan iblis entah dari mana. Namun Madeline tidak ingin membiarkan mereka lolos begitu mudah.

Sesungguhnya ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan saat Madeline mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sedikit hentakan ke arah geng bocah nakal itu. Tetapi akibatnya sungguh tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ketiga anak laki-laki itu terangkat dari tanah dan punggung mereka menghantam dinding secara bersamaan. Detik berikutnya, mereka bertiga meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, tak bisa melepaskan diri dari dinding, seperti ada sebuah paku besar tak kelihatan yang menahan mereka di sana.

"Well, apa ini? Jadi ini yang dinamakan kekuatan iblis? Menarik juga. Sekarang aku tidak butuh tongkat sihir lagi," seloroh Madeline sambil mengagumi keindahan bola mata putih susunya melalui pantulan kaca jendela.

"Maafkan kami… Tolong lepaskan kami…" rintih salah seorang anak buah Fergus, mengiba.

Kedua telinga Madeline sudah tertutup rapat. Dia ingin mencoba kekuatannya lebih jauh lagi. Dia haus akan rasa ingin tahu. Karenanya, tanpa belas kasihan, Madeline memutar telapak tangannya searah jarum jam dan membuat tubuh ketiga anak laki-laki itu berputar mengikuti gerakan telapak tangannya ini. Sekali, dua kali, dan berkali-kali sampai gadis itu puas.

"Lucu," ucap Madeline pendek, tak peduli isak tangis yang mulai terdengar dari bibir ketiga korbannya itu. Sayang, keadaan gang yang sunyi senyap begini tidak akan banyak membantu anak-anak badung ini.

Biarlah. Toh mereka juga sering membuat Ailsa menangis, kan?

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" kata Madeline, menghentakkan tangan kanannya lebih kuat dan menyebabkan ketiga korbannya menjerit kesakitan.

Tubuh mereka bertiga sedang didesak oleh sebuah kekuatan besar yang semakin lama semakin menekan mereka dalam-dalam, seolah ingin membenamkan mereka hidup-hidup ke dinding. Terdengar bunyi dinding yang mulai retak, disertai dengan teriakan minta ampun. Rupanya dinding yang menahan tubuh bocah-bocah nakal itu mulai melesak saking kuatnya tenaga yang dikerahkan Madeline. Pasti ketiga anak itu merasa sangat kesakitan sekarang.

"Tontonan menarik," ujar Madeline enteng dan menurunkan tangan kanannya.

Serta merta tubuh ketiga anak nakal itu berjatuhan ke tanah. Wajah, baju dan celana mereka sekarang belepotan salju. Dua anak buah Fergus pingsan. Sedangkan pemimpin mereka sendiri sedang berkelonjotan menahan sakit pada tulang belakangnya.

Madeline mendekatinya santai saja. Kedua bola matanya masih putih total, belum kembali seperti semula. Madeline sendiri merasa belum cukup puas menguji kekuatannya. Dia masih ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi.

"Hai, Fergus. Cukup sampai di sini saja kau menganggu anak yang lebih lemah darimu," kata Madeline lembut.

Fergus masih saja terbaring terlentang sambil mengerang-ngerang kesakitan. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui Madeline menghampirinya. Di balik butiran salju yang mengotori wajahnya, tampak ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Selangkah dua langkah kaki mungil Ailsa yang membawa Madeline mendekat, wajah Fergus semakin pucat pasi seperti orang kurang darah.

"Jangan…" pinta Fergus parau ketika sekali lagi Madeline menodongkan telapak tangannya sambil berjongkok di samping tubuh pengganggunya ini.

Namun Madeline tidak ingin mendengar penolakan atau permohonan apa pun untuk saat ini. Dia harus membuat perhitungan atas pelecehan yang didapatnya tadi. Tangan mungilnya meremas-remas udara kosong yang ditujukan kepada Fergus dan menyebabkan anak laki-laki itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam rongga dadanya.

Mula-mula Fergus hanya batuk-batuk kecil, namun lama-lama batuknya semakin hebat. Entah bagaimana dia merasa seperti sedang tercekik, kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kerongkongannya perih bukan main. Sampai akhirnya darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat menonjol, jelas sekali dia tak mampu lagi menahan sakit ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku…?" rintih Fergus di sela-sela batuk parahnya. Kini dia berguling-guling sambil memegangi dadanya yang serasa akan segera meledak.

"Meremukkan paru-parumu, kurasa," balas Madeline santai, terus saja meremas-remas udara kosong. "Well, mengasyikkan juga lama-lama begini."

"Hentikan, please…"

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Madeline menarik tangan kanannya. Tidak. Dia tidak melakukannya untuk berbelas kasihan. Dia melakukannya karena tubuh Fergus sudah terlanjur mengejang sampai akhirnya tidak bergerak lagi. Entah pingsan atau mati, Madeline sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dan menemui kedua orang yang sangat ingin dilihatnya mati menderita, Harry dan Ginny.

" and , ready or not, here I come," desis Madeline dengan kedua bola mata putih berkilat-kilat bak mutiara dan seringai sadis di bibir mungilnya.

_Bersambung… _

**Note : buat yang suka ama Madie, jangan kaget ya kalo Madie jadi kejem banged di crita ini. Jujur, diriku bosen ama Madie yang mellow di beberapa fic sebelumnya n pengen balikin dia ke karakternya dulu sebelum tewas. Apalagi di kondisinya sekarang, Madie gak ada alasan lagi untuk jadi orang baek-baek. Mohon maklum. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab 2 **

Harry mengeluh dalam hati. Entah bagaimana bisa tanpa sadar dia telah membiarkan dirinya sendiri diserang habis-habisan dan dipojokkan. Kekalahan tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Sementara itu, diam-diam lawannya mengulum senyum puas sambil mencubit-cubit dagunya sendiri. Meski kesal, Harry harus mengakui kalau dia memang kalah hebat.

"Skak!"

"Oh, baiklah, Ron! Kau menang kali ini," ujar Harry setengah menggerutu dan buru-buru membereskan semua bidak caturnya sebelum Ron sempat membanggakan diri.

"Kali ini? Bukannya sudah berkali-kali kau kukalahkan?" ledek Ron, tersenyum semakin lebar.

Harry membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Permainan catur memang sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ron jelas lebih jago. Pada tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts saja Ron sanggup mengalahkan permainan catur hasil transfigurasi professor McGonnagall. Permainan catur ala Harry pasti bukan apa-apa lagi baginya.

Liburan Natal kali ini dilewatkan Harry bersama keluarga Weasley. Harry tidak keberatan, bahkan sangat senang. Setidaknya dia bisa ikut merasakan makna kebersamaan Natal dengan keluarga yang luar biasa heboh seperti keluarga Weasley ini. Meski ini berarti Harry juga harus bersedia untuk berdesak-desakan tinggal di The Burrow.

"Natal kali ini sangat dingin," kata Harry, berusaha mengalihkan topik obrolan karena pasti Ron akan segera mengungkit satu-persatu strateginya untuk mengalahkan Harry tadi.

"Yeah. Lihat saja awan tebal di luar. Mungkin akan ada badai sebentar lagi. Semoga Dad bisa pulang secepatnya sebelum malam hari," balas Ron sambil mengamati pemandangan di luar rumah melalui jendela di samping kursi mereka. "Hmm, masih tengah hari, tapi rasanya sudah seperti senja. Cuaca musim dingin kali ini buruk sekali."

Harry mengedikkan bahunya, setuju. Dia mulai berpikir kalau bisa saja musim dingin ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Namun cepat-cepat dia mengenyahkan pemikirannya ini. Bisa-bisa dia akan kehilangan semangat Natal nanti.

Baru saja Harry akan membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Harry berpaling dan langsung paham saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Si kembar Weasley baru saja turun dengan langkah tergesa. Wajah mereka riang sekali. Di tangan Fred ada sebuah bungkusan dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu muda dan berpita merah tua. Mereka baru saja menerima kado Natal dari seseorang rupanya.

"Dari Madrid! Ini dari Bellona," kata George setengah berteriak kepada Ron dan Harry. "Untung saja kali ini dia tidak mengirimnya lewat pos Muggle. Bisa-bisa malah akan sampai saat perayaan Paskah seperti Natal kemarin."

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Fred sopan, melambaikan tongkatnya.

Dua buah kursi kayu mendadak muncul dan mengapit kursi Harry. Dengan kompak, si kembar duduk di kursi kayu itu sebelum Harry atau Ron sempat menjawab pertanyaan Fred tadi.

"Well, Bellona mengirim apa kali ini?" tanya George sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, penasaran sekali.

"Hei. Ini masih belum Natal, George," tegur Ron.

"Oh, kau benar juga," sahut Fred, melirik arlojinya. "Kami kira ini sudah malam hari. Langitnya gelap sekali di luar sana."

"Aku hanya berharap semoga Bellona tidak mengirimkan kue pie apel buatannya. Selusin Bom Kotoran Edisi Natal pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada pie apel Bellona," seloroh George, mengambil alih kado dari tangan Fred dan menimangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pie apel Bellona?" tanya Ron heran.

"Bisa dimakan, tapi tidak bisa meledak," jawab Fred masuk akal. "Dan kata Wood, makan pie apel Bellona seperti menelan kacang rasa setan. Rasanya sangat mengerikan."

"Pria malang si Wood itu," kata Ron, nyengir. Tapi si Kembar Weasley tampak tidak setuju.

"Tidak, Ron. Sebaliknya Wood malah sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Bellona. Sekarang dia akan punya seseorang untuk bisa dijitak setiap hari," tukas George dengan tampang serius.

Harry ikut tersenyum geli. Mengingat Bellona dan Oliver membuatnya teringat masa-masa saat tim Quidditch Griffyndor mendapatkan kemenangan pertama mereka pada tahun ketiga Harry di Hogwarts. Waktu itu Bellona merayakannya dengan cara diam-diam menembakkan banyak sekali peluru bau ke setiap anak Slytherin yang ditemuinya seharian itu. Dan Oliver sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi keisengan pacarnya. Lalu sekarang kabarnya mereka berdua sudah akan menikah.

"Boleh aku tahu sekarang pukul berapa, Fred?" tanya Harry setelah bungkam selama beberapa saat dan hanya menonton debat Ron versus si kembar tentang siapa yang lebih sial dengan adanya pernikahan ini, Bellona, Oliver atau anak mereka nanti.

"Pukul 11 tepat, Harry," balas Fred, melirik arlojinya cepat-cepat tanpa berpaling ke arah Harry. Perdebatan itu mulai panas rupanya.

Hati Harry berubah gundah saat menatap suasana di luar rumah. Cuaca sudah benar-benar memburuk. Awan hitam tebal bergulung-gulung memenuhi angkasa, menutup rapat cahaya matahari dan mengubah siang menjadi begitu gelap. Beberapa kali nampak kilat membayang di balik sapuan awan kelam dan tak lama kemudian terdengar guntur menggelegar bersahut-sahutan. Sepertinya akan ada badai sungguhan hari ini.

Namun detik berikutnya, Harry tersentak kaget saat mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah cuaca seburuk ini bersamaan dengan sambaran petir. Tampaknya orang itu hanya berdiri dan memandangi keadaan sekelilingnya. Padahal tidak seharusnya seseorang keluar rumah di saat petir menggila seperti ini. Apa alasan orang itu berapparate tepat di depan The Burrow juga membuat Harry bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun kepada Ron dan dua kakak kembarnya, Harry beranjak dari kursinya dan segera keluar rumah. Hawa dingin segera menyambut Harry begitu dia membuka pintu. Bodohnya, dia lupa memakai mantel tebal sebelum keluar rumah. Tentu saja sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Harry memilih untuk mengabaikan ini semua. Dia ingin menuntut penjelasan dari orang misterius itu.

"Maaf…"

"Kegelapan sedang menyelimuti kita," potong orang itu dari balik kerudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Meski begitu, dari suaranya yang bernada tenang tapi dingin, Harry bisa menduga kalau orang ini adalah seorang pemuda. Tinggi mereka yang tidak beda jauh membuat Harry berpikir kalau mungkin saja mereka seumuran.

"Err, jadi anda tahu keanehan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Bukan keanehan, kawanku. Ini adalah sebuah kewajaran," jawab pemuda itu. "Adalah sebuah kewajaran kalau para iblis sedang merayakan kelahiran calon pemimpin baru mereka. Ya. Ada iblis yang baru saja dilahirkan siang ini. Iblis yang sangat kuat dan sedang mengumpulkan energinya dari jiwa manusia yang telah dilenyapkannya pada menit-menit pertama kelahirannya ke dunia."

"Iblis?"

Harry tercengang. Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Sungguh aneh dan kurang kerjaan kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan rumah orang dan berceloteh macam-macam tentang sesuatu yang mustahil seperti iblis. Apalagi dalam cuaca sedingin ini.

Sepertinya orang ini ingin sekali mati beku.

"Jangan bingung, kawan. Kami berada di sini atas sebuah perintah. Ada hawa tidak baik yang memancar dari rumah ini. Kami menduga kalau iblis muda itu akan segera menyasar kemari. Dia punya alasan kuat untuk membinasakan salah seorang penghuni rumah ini."

"Apa?" Sekali lagi Harry terkaget-kaget. Bukan hanya karena pemuda aneh ini menyebutkan dirinya (yang jelas sekali cuma seorang) sebagai Kami. Tapi karena celotehnya yang sudah tak karuan kacaunya.

Dia pasti seorang pembual kurang kerjaan.

"Iblis itu juga menyasarmu, ."

"Kau… kau tahu namaku?"

Sesaat kemudian Harry tersenyum kecut. Oh, tentu saja dia bisa cepat dikenali. Luka di dahinya ini yang selalu membuat banyak orang mengenalinya. Tapi detik berikutnya, Harry tersadar. Pemuda misterius itu sama sekali belum pernah menoleh ke arahnya, apalagi sampai mencermati luka di dahi Harry. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu siapa yang sedang diajaknya berbicara?

"Kami selalu tahu banyak hal, ," sahut pemuda itu sambil menyingkap kerudungnya dan berpaling ke arah Harry.

Kini Harry bisa mengamati bagaimana raut wajah pemuda misterius itu. Wajahnya bersih bersinar. Dia punya rahang kokoh dan sinar mata tajam. Rambutnya berwarna gelap sebahu. Sebagai sesama laki-laki, Harry mengakui kalau lawan bicaranya ini tampan. Namun bibirnya yang terkatup rapat menyiratkan kalau pemuda itu jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Lalu siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" desak Harry.

"Namaku Orion. Seorang hunter dengan Ashriel di balik pundakku. Seorang pembela kehormatan kaum Alexus. Kami datang dari Arcelia."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku adalah, apa kau ini sebenarnya?"

Semakin lama mendengarkan ocehan pemuda yang bernama Orion ini, Harry semakin yakin kalau pemuda ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Apalagi dia sering sekali menyebut 'Kami'. Apa itu hunter, Ashriel, dan bla bla bla terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Harry. Keanehan lainnya adalah Harry sama sekali tidak merasakan serbuan hawa dingin saat berada di samping Orion. Yang ada justru hawa sejuk menenangkan jiwa yang terpancar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Apakah dia ini seorang penyihir hebat?

"Kami bukan penyihir, tuan Potter. Kami juga bukan Muggle biasa," usik Orion.

Mendadak saja mata coklat tua Orion berubah menjadi hitam total. Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan. Harry tidak takut, hanya terkejut bukan main. Sebuah pemikiran mustahil terlintas di pikiran Harry.

Jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia…

"Kami telah banyak memberitahumu dan kini kau lebih banyak tahu dibanding kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Namun jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kami menduga akan ada kedatangan iblis kemari, tanda-tandanya sudah nampak mulai dari sekarang."

Terdengar bunyi petir menggelegar dan nyala kilat serta merta menerangi langit. Seketika itu Harry merasakan hantaran listrik menerjangnya dalam skala kecil dan membuatnya sedikit kesemutan. Sepertinya petir menyambar dekat sekali di tempat Harry berpijak. Ketika Harry membuka matanya untuk mencari tahu, Orion sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

00000

Ginny mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ada kepanikan yang menyergap. Juga sedikit rasa takut dan penasaran. Tempatnya di mana dia berada sekarang memang terasa begitu ganjil. Dikelilingi banyak sekali pohon tinggi menjulang dengan dedaunan rimbun. Namun pencahayaan yang ada justru sangat menyilaukan hingga memaksanya untuk sering-sering menyipitkan kedua matanya. Selain itu suasana begitu senyap. Sesekali memang terdengar suara serangga, namun anehnya suara-suara itu akan langsung bergaung di dalam kepalanya dan lenyap setelah meninggalkan rasa pening.

Tempat apakah ini? Begitu pikir Ginny dengan jantung mulai berdebar kencang. Terselip pemikiran aneh bahwa dia pernah berada di tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. De ja vu, mungkin begitu. Di saat Ginny mulai berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya ia berada di sana, mendadak terdengar suara sapaan yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang gadis kecil.

"Kebingungan, Weasley?"

Sontak Ginny terkesiap, berbalik. Kata-kata ini pernah mampir di telinganya beberapa waktu silam. Persis sama dan tak kurang. Diucapkan dengan seloroh bernada dingin disertai tatapan mencemooh. Bukan dari seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahunan begini, Ginny berusaha mengingatnya. Seorang gadis remaja seumurannya yang dulu pernah berkata demikian. Seorang gadis yang punya sesuatu yang mampu membangkitkan kengerian pada diri Ginny. Seorang gadis yang betapa pun Ginny berusaha keras untuk membongkar memorinya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mampu mengingatnya barang sedikit pun.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kembali Ginny menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Segala sesuatu di tempat itu tampak begitu menyiksa untuk dilihat langsung dengan mata telanjang. Bayangkan saja seperti saat kau menatap langsung ke arah matahari. Yang ada hanya silau dan mata yang semakin memanas karena perih. Begitulah yang saat ini sedang dialami oleh Ginny. Kedua matanya mulai berair karena dipaksa untuk mengamati tajam-tajam siapa gadis kecil yang baru saja muncul itu.

Sosok gadis kecil itu berupa bayangan tersamar. Tampak tak padat dan sesekali kabur seperti asap kelam. Dilatar belakangi cahaya menyilaukan, karena nampaknya cahaya terang benderang datang dari segala penjuru di sini, wujud gadis kecil itu semakin terlihat aneh saja. Dia datang dari arah cahaya, tetapi tubuhnya dilingkupi bayangan tebal. Jantung Ginny seolah berhenti berdetak saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Gadis kecil itu bukan manusia.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ginny lantang. Di saat seperti ini ternyata masih ada sedikit keberanian di hatinya.

"Aku adalah mimpi burukmu," balas gadis kecil itu dengan suara nyaring kekanak-kanakan. "Dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Ginny Weasley. Aku sangat merindukanmu, asal kau tahu saja."

Terselip hawa dingin menusuk yang menembus langsung ke dada Ginny. Jawaban polos ini, entah mengapa terdengar mengerikan dan mampu mendirikan bulu kuduk. Entah mengapa, seketika itu kedua telinga Ginny berdenging hebat dan sontak membuat Ginny segera menyumpal telinganya dengan jari.

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Di mana aku?" tuntut Ginny, suaranya bergetar karena menahan sakit di telinganya.

Gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tersamar oleh bayangan membuat Ginny tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang nampak di sana. Sedetik kemudian Ginny tersentak saat kedua mata gadis kecil itu menyala seperti lampu sorot. Sinarnya putih dan sangat menyilaukan, langsung mengarah tepat ke wajah Ginny.

"Kau tidak ingat tempat ini, Weasley?"

Selangkah dua langkah Ginny mundur teratur. Sinar putih dari bola mata gadis kecil itu terasa panas menghujami dan membakar kulit wajah Ginny. Meski begitu, Ginny terus berusaha berpikir keras dalam situasi mencekam ini. Di sisi lain, gadis kecil misterius itu mulai berjalan mendesaknya.

"Di tempat ini dulu pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan," lanjut gadis kecil itu lirih, menunduk dalam-dalam, seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya sambil berteriak, "Kau pelakunya, Weasley! Kau pembunuhnya!"

Kerongkongan Ginny tercekat. Tercenung. Jelas saja dia menolak keras disebut sebagai seorang pembunuh. Itu tuduhan kejam! Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sudah melukai seseorang selama ini. Dan, jika gadis kecil itu menyebut tempat ini sebagai TKP-nya, Ginny tidak ingat kalau dulu ia pernah berada di sini. Ini semua cuma omong kosong!

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" ujar Ginny kebingungan.

Gadis bermata putih terang itu menggeleng pelan. Mata putihnya terus terpancang menyoroti wajah Ginny lekat-lekat. Kedua lengan Ginny terangkat untuk melindungi wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas membara.

"Kau memang tidak perlu mengerti, Ginny Weasley," sahut gadis kecil itu dengan intonasi yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan kebencian mendalam. "Kau hanya perlu mati! Ramunas!"

Kesadaran rupanya datang terlambat bagi Ginny. Yang dia tahu hanyalah saat gadis kecil misterius itu menodongkan tangan kanannya, mendadak muncul seberkas cahaya merah menyala yang langsung menyongsong ke arah Ginny dan menyambar tubuhnya tanpa ampun, membuat Ginny terjengkang sampai jatuh berguling-guling.

Sensasi jutaan rasa nyeri menyerbu sekujur tubuh Ginny. Bukan hanya panas terbakar lagi, namun hawa panas itu sudah benar-benar merasuk menyesap ke setiap inti selnya. Seperti baru saja tercebur di dalam kawah penuh lava mendidih. Sungguh sakit bukan main.

Di sela-sela sakitnya, Ginny menyadari dirinya telah roboh dan tak lagi mampu bergerak di tanah yang berselimut salju putih. Tidak. Dia belum mati. Hanya sekarat sepertinya. Namun ini benar-benar sangat menyiksa. Sakit luar-dalam tak tertahankan hingga mematikan semua organnya. Bahkan mengerang-erang lirih pun kini dia tidak sanggup. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti.

"Dan seperti inilah rasanya koma, Wesley kotor," gumam gadis kecil itu. Sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Ginny yang terkapar tak berdaya, menatap tajam langsung ke mata Ginny yang hampa nyaris tanpa kehidupan.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana tersiksanya. Oh, aku akan merasa berdosa kalau menyiksamu lama-lama. Karena itu lebih baik aku tamatkan sampai di sini saja… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Ginny adalah seleret sinar hijau yang melesat keluar dari telapak tangan gadis kecil itu. Kedua mata Ginny terbelalak lebar. Sinar hijau itu terlihat berkilau begitu indah di mata Ginny sesaat sebelum menghantam badannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Harry mengguncang-guncang bahu Ginny yang saat itu sedang tertidur di atas meja makan dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Tadinya Harry bermaksud mengambil air minum di dapur, namun begitu melihat Ginny yang tertidur sambil mengigau, dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Ginny, bangun!"

Mendadak Ginny tersentak kaget (sekaligus mengagetkan Harry) dan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk. Namun ketika dia menyadari siapa yang sudah membangunkannya, pipinya segera berubah warna jadi merah jambu pucat. Tampak sangat malu.

"Oh, Harry… aku…"

"Kau tampak kacau," sahut Harry terus terang.

Ginny mengerling pisau di tangan kanannya dan sebutir kentang di tangan kirinya. Gugupnya semakin parah saja. Tentu dia terlihat konyol sekali di mata Harry. Oh, rupanya tadi dia sedang membantu mengupas sekeranjang kentang untuk makan malam sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketiduran di atas meja.

"Err… mimpi buruk, kurasa…" balas Ginny sambil melemparkan pisau dan kentangnya asal saja ke atas meja. Cepat-cepat dia merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Begitu ya?"

Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang memang sulit sekali rapi, sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Ginny. Rasa hausnya tiba-tiba saja hilang begitu bertemu dengan adik perempuan Ron itu.

"Hari yang aneh. Cuaca yang buruk. Ditambah lagi mimpi yang mengerikan. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih parah dari ini semua?" ujar Ginny, tersenyum salah tingkah.

Meski masih tampak heran, Harry membalas senyum Ginny. Dalam hati dia setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny ini. Di luar, badai semakin menggila dan langit belum pernah segelap ini. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, beberapa menit yang lalu Harry pun bermimpi. Bermimpi atau melamun, entah mana yang lebih tepat karena saat itu kedua mata Harry terbuka lebar, hingga akhirnya si kembar mengagetkannya sampai jatuh terguling dari kursi.

Dia bermimpi tentang seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai hunter . Seorang pemuda bernama Orion yang lebih senang menggunakan bahasa puitis daripada bahasa yang lugas. Dia muncul tiba-tiba saja dan menghilang secara misterius dengan meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya.

Banyak hal yang membuat Harry merasa mimpinya ini aneh. Terutama karena banyak istilah asing yang diungkapkan Orion kepadanya, seperti apa itu Ashriel, Alexus dan juga Arcelia. Harry menyebut ketiga hal itu sebagai 'triple A' dan dia sangat penasaran dengan triple A itu.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau terlihat kebingungan?" usik Ginny.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. A… aku hanya sedang kehausan, Gin. Mungkin segelas air bisa membantu," kilah Harry seraya memandangi Ginny lekat-lekat, terus berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bermimpi aneh di saat bersamaan.

Yang masih sangat mengganggunya adalah perkataan Orion yang menyebutkan bahwa ada iblis yang sedang mengincar nyawa Harry dan seorang penghuni The Burrow. Apakah seseorang yang juga diincar itu adalah Ginny?

"Harry, ini minummu. Apa kau sedang melamun?" usik Ginny lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas air untuk Harry.

Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan saat Harry menerima gelas yang disodorkan Ginny padanya. Terasa seperti tersetrum aliran listrik dengan sensasi tersendiri. Membuat jantung Harry tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan perasaannya melambung. Ada rasa senang yang menyelinap ke dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa, Harry tidak ingin segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ginny. Hawa dingin pun sepertinya sudah tergusur oleh sedikit kehangatan yang muncul di tempat itu.

"Maaf, Harry…" sergah Ginny, menarik tangannya dengan gerakan halus. "Ketelnya… Oh, airnya sudah mendidih… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan sihir… Maksudku… "

Di belakang mereka memang ada sebuah ketel. Tapi api di tungkunya baru saja dinyalakan Ginny tadi dan tampaknya air di dalam ketel itu tidak mungkin bisa mendidih dalam 5 detik. Jelas ini hanyalah sebuah alasan.

Merasa serba salah, Harry melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ginny dan membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan gelas air untuk Harry di atas meja. Kini wajah keduanya dihiasi rona merah. Harry perlu bekerja keras untuk tidak nyengir tersipu. Ginny sendiri memilih untuk berbalik memunggungi Harry, pura-pura sibuk mengecek ketel air yang belum mendidih sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Gin…" panggil Harry yang menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, debar kencang di dadanya belum juga mereda. "…kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong ceritakan mimpimu itu."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ginny berbalik dengan raut cemas.

"Mimpiku tidak terlalu penting kok. Err…mungkin aku hanya kelelahan atau entahlah… Yang jelas mimpiku ini terlalu aneh untuk kuceritakan."

"Ceritakan saja padaku," saran Harry mantap. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Lagipula, sepertinya aku juga bermimpi sangat aneh tadi."

"Benarkah?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. Mimpinya memang terasa sangat aneh. Terasa nyata sekali. Bahkan sepertinya dia memang benar-benar berhadapan dengan Orion dan terlibat sedikit pembicaraan dengan pemuda asing itu.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ginny agak ragu, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat sekali di samping kursi Harry. "Ada dua hal yang kumimpikan siang ini. Dua hal yang sangat berbeda tapi kurasa masih ada sedikit hubungan. Hal pertama membuatku terkesima dan hal kedua membuatku ngeri sekedar untuk mengingatnya."

"Kita bisa mulai dari mimpimu yang pertama," bujuk Harry lembut.

Ginny menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum menerawang mencoba mengingat apa mimpinya tadi. Harry masih melihat keraguan di wajah Ginny sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menggeser kursinya agar mereka berdua benar-benar berhadapan. Begitu dekatnya sampai lutut mereka sesekali bergesekan. Mungkin ini agak terkesan berlebihan, tapi Harry hanya ingin Ginny tahu kalau saat ini dia tidak ingin membagi perhatiannya dengan yang lain.

"Mimpi pertamaku, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, Harry. Benar-benar indah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya tapi… sepertinya aku sedang berada di sebuah negeri yang asing. Kau tahu, negeri yang sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan pernah ada. Di mana udaranya terasa begitu segar dan beraroma wangi hingga tubuhku seakan melayang ringan. Di sana ada sebuah kota, Harry. Kota yang setiap gedungnya dilimpahi cahaya matahari hingga warna-warni yang terpantul adalah warna pelangi. Setiap orang yang kujumpai di sana terlihat begitu sempurna, tampan dan cantik, tanpa cacat. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian berwarna lembayung yang gemerlap…"

Wajah Ginny berubah berseri-seri dan kedua matanya bersinar. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya dia juga ikut terhanyut ke dalam pesona yang ditawarkan Ginny dalam ceritanya. Namun sebagian ruang hatinya justru beranggapan kalau yang paling memesona adalah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, bukan cerita yang sedang diungkapkannya.

"Mereka bernyanyi menyambutku, Harry. Suara mereka merdu dan menyuarakan harapan. Mendayu-dayu namun sangat menyentuh. Tubuhku serasa dialiri semangat meluap-luap saat mendengarnya. Lalu mereka menyebutkan nama Arcelia, kota para Alexus…"

Sontak Harry tersentak. Arcelia? Kota para Alexus? Bukankah ini seperti apa yang dikatakan Orion tadi?

"Lalu di antara semua orang yang berpenampilan memukau itu, datang seseorang menemuiku. Dia seorang gadis yang tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya kemilau keperakan. Rambut pirang emasnya berkibar-kibar meski tak ada angin yang mengusiknya. Dan wajahnya begitu menentramkan. Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya dengan nada merdu disertai pujian-pujian. Dia bernama Astarte."

"Astarte?" gumam Harry. Belum lagi triple A terjawab, sekarang sudah ada misteri tentang 'A' yang lain.

"Astarte. Dan mereka menyebutkan nama itu dengan penuh kemuliaan," ujar Ginny, tersenyum manis. "Lalu gadis itu memegang kedua pundakku untuk kemudian berkata kalau seseorang akan datang sebagai penjagaku..."

"Orion?"

"Maaf?" Ginny menghentikan ceritanya, memandangi Harry dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"apakah penjagamu bernama Orion? Apakah dia, maksudku Astarte, mengatakan siapa penjagamu?" tuntut Harry.

"Tidak," Ginny menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

Harry melongo. Kalau begitu siapa jati diri Orion masih belum terungkap. Namun dari cerita yang baru saja didengarnya dari Ginny, Harry menarik kesimpulan kalau Arcelia adalah sebuah negeri yang dihuni oleh orang-orang sejenis Orion, orang-orang yang tampil sempurna sebagai manusia tanpa cacat dan penuh rahasia.

"Belum lama aku berada di tempat indah itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku seakan tersedot. Segala sesuatunya berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Sampai akhirnya aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak kalah anehnya dari Arcelia. Tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya menyilaukan padahal seharusnya tidak. Tempat dengan hawa tidak wajar. Membuatku sangat tidak nyaman…"

Ginny memelankan suaranya hingga nyaris berupa bisikan. Kedua matanya yang tadinya bersinar ceria berubah menjadi sorot ketakutan. Bahkan dia memilih untuk bernafas sepelan mungkin. Tampak sangat berhati-hati untuk bercerita.

"Anak perempuan itu… Dia masih kecil, Harry. Sekitar enam atau lima tahun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat… " Ginny menatap Harry tajam-tajam. Suaranya bergetar lirih. "…sangat mengerikan, kurasa."

"Mengerikan?"

"Yeah, mengerikan," Ginny mengangguk. "Tak biasanya aku bisa merasakan ketakutan hebat seperti itu. Seolah semua harapanku lenyap dan hidupku tidak lagi berharga. Gadis kecil itu, tanpa nama, tanpa sosok jelas dan aku sama sekali tidak mampu mengenalinya. Dia… dia… "

"Tenanglah, Ginny," Harry memegangi kedua bahu Ginny. Mendadak saja tubuh Ginny gemetar.

"Dia mengatakan banyak kata-kata yang aneh. Pembunuhan. Aku pelakunya. Aku membunuh seseorang…? " kata Ginny, tak sadar mengigiti kuku jarinya karena cemas. "Dan lagi, ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dalam diri gadis itu. Sangat-sangat salah."

"Apa itu?"

"Matanya. Matanya berwarna putih, menyala terang menyorotiku seperti lampu mercusuar dengan sinarnya yang panas. Dia… dia seperti bukan manusia…"

"Ginny…" usik Harry.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, Ginny terdiam cukup lama. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bahkan tampaknya Ginny tidak lagi berani untuk menatap ke arah mata Harry, memilih untuk menunduk. Rupanya mimpi terakhirnya ini begitu mempengaruhi pikiran gadis itu.

"Katakan saja, Ginny. Tidak apa-apa," bujuk Harry sambil meraih kedua tangan Ginny yang sedingin es dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Gadis kecil itu… dia… membunuhku…" sambung Ginny dengan suara tercekat. "Dan aku benar-benar merasakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu menghantam badanku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dalam rasa sakitnya. Sungguh seperti nyata."

Kali ini giliran Harry yang terdiam. Beberapa kata yang didengarnya dari Orion melintas satu persatu dalam kepalanya. Iblis. Mengincar salah satu penghuni The Burrow dan dirinya. Juga tanda-tanda yang sudah mulai terlihat. Semua ini tidak membuat Harry lebih baik. Sebaliknya, dia justru merasakan ada ancaman marabahaya yang sedang mengincar dirinya dan Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Katakanlah kalau Natal tahun ini adalah Natal tersuram. Kabut tebal muncul sepanjang hari, diselingi hawa dingin tak wajar yang mencekam dan juga awan hitam bergulung-gulung memenuhi langit. Suasana siang terasa bagai malam. Suasana malam bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi. Detik demi detik bergulir dengan sangat lambat. Seolah hari enggan berakhir. Jelas membuat siapa pun akan berpikir ulang seribu kali sebelum nekat meninggalkan rumah mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Cuaca yang buruk untuk merayakan Natal. Begitulah.

Tapi tidak demikian bagi Harry. Merayakan Natal bersama keluarga Weasley adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat baginya. Mendapatkan makan malam yang luar biasa dari hanyalah salah satu bonus. Selebihnya, Harry mendapatkan kehangatan dan juga keakraban antar anggota keluarga. Tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat. Sering Harry merasa seolah dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley. Ironis, memang. Kebahagiaan seperti ini justru tidak didapatnya dari keluarga Dursley, keluarga yang punya ikatan darah dengannya.

"Kau tidak mau tambah lagi, Harry?" tegur , membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Salah satu tangan menyodorkan sesendok es krim coklat dan rasberi dengan cacahan kacang di atasnya, bersiap mengisi mangkuk Harry yang sudah kosong.

Harry menggeleng, tersenyum untuk menyamarkan kegalauan yang sempat hadir di hatinya. Dia sudah kenyang. Sangat kenyang malah.

Senampan puding karamel, semangkuk besar sup krim ayam dan banyak lagi piring yang diisi sosis, bubur gandum, daging asap, steak dan lain-lain, membuat meja makan keluarga Weasley terlihat penuh sesak. Meski Fred, George, Ron dan Harry sudah 'bergotong-royong' membersihkan semua makanan yang ada, tetap saja masih banyak yang tersisa.

"Natal kali ini cukup sepi," gumam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tentu saja, penyebabnya lagi-lagi karena cuaca yang buruk. Charlie tidak bisa pulang karena perubahan cuaca yang drastis ini telah membuat naga-naga di Rumania gelisah. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan sampai mengalami depresi dan sering mengamuk tanpa sebab. Sedangkan Bill hanya bisa menjanjikan kalau dia akan berusaha pulang secepatnya tanpa ada kepastian. Rupanya Gringgots sedang siaga satu. Dalam kondisi tidak menentu begini, pasti ada banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi perampokan di bank sihir tersebut. Sementara untuk Percy, sebagian besar anggota keluarga Weasley justru tidak ingin melihat batang hidungnya.

"Kegelapan yang menyulitkan. Seumur-umur belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti ini," sahut kalem saat menuangkan egg-nog untuk mereka semua. "Aku bisa maklum kalau kawan-kawan kita berhalangan hadir, Molly sayang. Memang lebih aman meringkuk di dalam rumah sendiri daripada keluar dan mendapat bahaya."

"Aku tahu, Arthur. Mereka bisa berapparate kalau mau, kan? Tapi sudahlah… Sayang sekali mereka melewatkan hasil kerja kerasku dan Ginny seharian ini," balas muram, menatap semua makanan sisa yang ada di meja. "Semua masakan ini istimewa. Aku khusus memasaknya untuk hari ini. Hmm, bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Apa kau setuju denganku?"

"Semuanya sangat lezat, . Terutama sup krimnya," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum manis sebelum meneguk egg-nognya. Harry tidak ingin membuat lebih kecewa lagi. Lagipula dia berkata jujur. Sup krim ayam ini benar-benar enak. Bahkan sepertinya peri rumah Hogwarts pun belum tentu bisa membuat sup krim seenak ini.

"Sup krimnya paling enak?" terbelalak, tapi tampaknya dia tidak terlalu terkejut. "Tentu saja, Harry. Ginny yang memasaknya sendiri. Dia hebat, kan?"

Mendadak Harry tersedak. Sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil dia mengerling Ginny yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Meskipun Ginny tampak sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya lebih, Harry bisa melihat semburat rona merah yang seketika muncul di kening gadis itu.

"Err… ya," jawab Harry tanggung, tersenyum salah tingkah.

tidak banyak tanya lagi setelah itu. Hanya sibuk memberesi meja makan seorang diri dan menolak halus bantuan Harry. Tak ada pilihan lagi buat Harry. Dia pun berbalik dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan, mengikuti dan ketiga putranya. Tapi itu sebelum Ginny memanggilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bicarakan, Harry," tutur Ginny. Meskipun ekspresinya agak cemas, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat mantap. "Ini tentang triple A yang misterius itu."

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Harry cepat, menatap Ginny dengan antusias, lebih antusias dari biasanya.

"Kukira begitu," Ginny mengangguk pelan dan memberi isyarat agar Harry mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga.

Meski duduk berseberangan, hanya berdua di ruang keluarga membuat mereka berdua merasa agak canggung. Entah mengapa Harry seolah tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu. Ada sesuatu di balik sorot mata Ginny yang membuatnya tanpa sadar tertunduk dengan jantung berdebar kencang setiap kali mereka berkontak mata. Anehnya, sensasinya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Begini… " Ginny mulai membuka mulutnya setelah menarik nafas panjang. "Well… Siang tadi mendadak aku teringat kalau Hermione pernah meminjamiku sebuah buku yang bagus. Aku belum sempat mengembalikannya dan aku bersyukur karenanya," sambung Ginny sambil tersenyum jahil. "Buku ini sangat menolongku, Harry. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu kalau bukan aku saja yang pernah memimpikan Arcelia."

Harry menerima buku bersampul kulit yang disodorkan Ginny kepadanya. Buku setebal sepuluh centi itu berjudul Peradaban Dari Masa Ke Masa - Yang Terlupakan Dalam Sejarah dan Tergerus Oleh Zaman oleh Profesor Dahlia Villa Sanchez S.H., M.H. .

"Buku itu berisi banyak hal tentang peradaban yang pernah ada di dunia. Baik yang masih eksis ataupun sudah menghilang. Mulai dari peradaban suku Aztec, Atlantis yang hilang dan lain-lain."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan triple A itu?" tanya Harry, mulai membuka beberapa halaman sampai menemukan apa yang dicarinya di daftar isi. "Arcelia… Peradaban antara ada dan tiada? Hei, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bacalah halaman 875, Harry!"

Arcelia berasal dari kata Araceli yang dalam bahasa Spanyol diartikan sebagai "altar langit". Keberadaannya belum dapat dipastikan. Namun dari keterangan beberapa sumber yang mengaku pernah melihat sebuah pulau misterius mengapung di langit, timbul dugaan kalau bisa saja ada sebuah kehidupan lain di atas sana. Akan tetapi, fakta-fakta yang ada patut disayangkan. Selain keterangan dari para saksi yang melihat penampakan pulau mengapung di tempat-tempat yang berbeda di seluruh dunia, ternyata belakangan diketahui bahwa banyak di antara para saksi tersebut yang hanya melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bermimpi atau beranggapan sedang berhalusinasi yang membuat informasi menjadi tidak akurat.

Namun jika dirunut dari cerita-cerita yang berkembang di berbagai belahan dunia, kita tentu pernah mendengar ada kalanya cerita-cerita tersebut menyinggung tentang suatu kehidupan di langit. Penyebutan Khayangan, Nirwana dan istilah-istilah lain untuk menamai lokasi yang dianggap berada entah dimana di langit adalah salah satu bukti bahwa masyarakat dunia pernah memikirkan tentang kehidupan yang ada selain kehidupan di muka bumi.

Lalu apakah itu Arcelia?

Untuk mengetahui lebih jauh, berikut ini adalah sebagian kecil ulasan dari banyak keterangan yang diberikan oleh para narasumber yang mengaku pernah berkunjung ke Arcelia serta berinteraksi dengan penghuninya.

- Pada tahun 1986, Camelia Jones mengaku didatangi seorang gadis cantik luar biasa dari bangsa Alexus yang mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya matahari dan permukaan tanahnya diselimuti kabut putih berarak-arak. Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan beranggapan kalau dia baru saja bermimpi, tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati sebuah syal pemberian gadis cantik tadi berada di atas kasurnya. Sementara dari balik jendelanya, samar-samar terlihat benda asing mengambang di angkasa.

- Pada tahun 1993, Imanuel Gonzales mendadak ditemukan sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah sebuah areal persawahan. Ketika tersadar, dia mengaku baru saja pulang dari sebuah tempat yang terang benderang dan penuh aroma wangi. Orang-orang menganggapnya tidak waras saat Imanuel berkata kalau tempat itu berada jauh di antara awan dan menyebutnya sebagai Arcelia kota para Alexus.

Lalu siapakah bangsa Alexus itu sebenarnya?

Penggambaran yang diperoleh dan beredar dari masa ke masa menyebutkan bahwa wujud fisik bangsa ini dapat dikatakan menyerupai manusia pada umumnya. Namun karena penampilan fisik mereka yang terlalu sempurna untuk disamakan dengan manusia, banyak yang meyakini bahwa sebenarnya bangsa Alexus ini adalah sejenis peri yang hidup bermasyarakat sebagaimana bangsa manusia. Ada pula yang meyakini kalau bangsa Alexus adalah keturunan dewa-dewi, sebagaimana anggapan masyarakat zaman dahulu yang meyakini bahwa hanya para dewa yang bisa hidup di langit. Hal ini diperkuat dengan nama Ashriel, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh semua narasumber sebagai penguasa Arcelia sekaligus pemimpin bangsa Alexus, yang diduga berasal dari nama Azrael, sang dewa kematian.

Yang jelas, siapapun mereka, masih banyak hal yang belum terungkap.

Setelah membaca beberapa keterangan penting ini, Harry berusaha mengingat apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Orion kepadanya siang ini.

Namaku Orion. Seorang hunter dengan Ashriel di balik pundakku. Seorang pembela kehormatan kaum Alexus. Kami datang dari Arcelia.

"Semuanya berawal dari mimpi, Harry. Memang sih terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi apa tidak terasa aneh kalau ada banyak sekali orang di dunia ini, yang dari tahun ke tahun, memimpikan hal yang sama, padahal mereka tidak punya hubungan langsung satu sama lain? Mereka semua bermimpi pergi ke sebuah tempat yang ada di langit. Mereka bermimpi pergi ke Arcelia. Sama seperti apa yang kumimpikan tadi siang," tutur Ginny lamat-lamat.

"Kau yakin kalau tempat dalam mimpimu itu benar-benar Arcelia?" Harry mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dan menatap Ginny penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Benarkah ciri-ciri tempat yang kau kunjungi itu sama seperti yang dijabarkan narasumber dalam buku ini? Dipenuhi cahaya matahari, permukaan tanahnya diselimuti awan putih, dan juga udaranya beraroma wangi?"

Ginny mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedang berada di atas pulau yang mengapung di langit atau apa, tapi saat itu matahari terasa begitu dekat. Itulah yang membuat tempat itu begitu terang benderang. Karena Arcelia berada di atas awan dan sinar matahari tidak terhalang apa pun di sana. Lalu tentang permukaan tanah yang berselimut kabut dan udaranya beraroma wangi, kurasa memang begitulah yang ada. Sudah kukatakan kepadamu kalau sepertinya aku benar-benar berada di tempat itu. Seperti sebuah kenyataan, sebelum kau membangunkanku tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu yang kedua? Mimpimu yang mengerikan itu?"

"Err…" Ginny terdiam. Mendadak dia berubah murung. "Entahlah, Harry. Tapi kurasa tempat itu bukanlah Arcelia. Di Arcelia aku merasakan ketentraman dan juga semangat meluap-luap. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang kurasakan di tempat aneh dalam mimpiku yang kedua. Di sana rasanya aku seperti terjebak di alam kematian…"

Hening sejenak. Baik Harry atau Ginny sama-sama terdiam. Harry bisa merasakan bahwa Ginny masih belum siap membicarakan tentang mimpinya yang kedua. Apakah mimpinya itu terlalu mengerikan? Atau sebenarnya ini adalah suatu firasat bagi Ginny kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, bahwa dia akan berakhir sama seperti apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya itu?

Informasi bahwa nama Ashriel (yang didengarnya dari Orion) yang dalam buku ini disangkutpautkan dengan nama dewa kematian membuat perasaan Harry jadi semakin tidak tenang. Apalagi saat mengingat ucapan Orion bahwa dia diperintahkan Ashriel untuk turun ke bumi. Apa misi Orion sebenarnya jika dikaitkan dengan lahirnya iblis yang akan menyasar Harry dan Ginny?

"Well, setidaknya kita sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang bangsa Alexus dan juga Ashriel. Aku juga sudah tahu tempat seperti apa itu Arcelia dan kuharap 'kunjunganku' ke sana tidak berarti banyak, sama seperti 'kunjungan' semua narasumber dalam buku ini. Di akhir ulasan tentang Arcelia dalam buku ini, para narasumber itu justru mendapat keberuntungan beruntun. Semoga saja itu juga akan menular padaku," Ginny tertawa lirih. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Harry. Aku sangat senang kau tidak menganggapku aneh."

"Tidak, Ginny. Tentu saja tidak…"

Harry masih ingin bercerita banyak. Apalagi Ginny belum tahu sama sekali tentang mimpi Harry tadi siang. Hanya saja dia kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya untuk menceritakan mimpinya kepada Ginny tanpa menakuti gadis itu. Di lain pihak, Ginny sudah beranjak dari kursinya setelah mengambil alih bukunya dari tangan Harry, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ginny!" panggil Harry saat Ginny sudah di ambang pintu.

Seketika itu Ginny berbalik dan memandangi Harry dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Err… aku… " Harry menelan ludahnya agak kesulitan. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi gugup. "Err… Selamat Natal…"

Akhirnya justru kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Harry. Begitu bertatapan dengan Ginny, sekali lagi hatinya luluh. Dia tidak tega. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan dengan santai, kalau ada iblis yang sedang mengincar nyawa mereka berdua. Juga bahwa ada utusan dewa kematian yang sedang berkeliaran di dekat The Burrow. Mungkin berterus terang akan lebih baik. Tapi Harry tidak ingin membuat ketakutan Ginny akan hal-hal tak logis ini semakin bertambah parah. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Harry bertekad ingin melindungi Ginny dengan segala cara.

"Selamat Natal juga untukmu, Harry," balas Ginny, tersenyum manis. "Dan juga selamat malam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sementara mendung tebal memenuhi langit, Madeline menuntun kaki kecil Ailsa di sepanjang trotoar licin. Entah apa sebabnya dia ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumah Ailsa tentunya. Mungkin Madeline merasa akan menemukan sesuatu di rumah gadis kecil yang tubuhnya sedang ia rasuki itu. Sesuatu yang segar dan memberinya kekuatan. Jiwa manusia yang bisa dicabiknya hingga hancur. Begitulah. Setelah selesai dengan Fergus, sebuah sensasi mendadak datang menjalarinya. Sensasi yang membuat rohnya begitu segar dan merasa sangat nikmat. Membuatnya ketagihan untuk mencabik jiwa manusia lagi dan lagi.

Sementara Madeline merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan iblisnya mulai bertambah, kedua kaki Ailsa telah membawanya menyusuri deretan rumah megah berpagar tinggi yang sepertinya adalah pemukiman orang kaya. Sampai akhirnya kaki Ailsa berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah megah bercat pastel dengan pilar besar-besar ala Yunani menyangga atapnya. Halaman luas rumah itu sepenuhnya tertutup salju putih tebal, menyembunyikan tanaman hias yang indah di bawahnya.

Madeline cukup menjentikkan jarinya untuk membuka pintu gerbang setinggi empat meter itu dan memasukinya tanpa keraguan setelah melihat papan nama bertuliskan 'Elwood' yang terpampang di kotak posnya. Segera saja Madeline menelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke pintu masuk utama rumah, sambil mengagumi setiap centi kemewahan yang ditawarkan oleh rumah megah itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Madeline juga mendapatkan kesan negatif dari rumah keluarga Elwood itu. Kesan suram, dingin dan keputusasaan. Sepertinya ada banyak sakit hati dan kesedihan di dalam rumah itu. Naluri iblis Madeline mulai bermain.

Ini dia rumah yang sangat cocok untuk diberi sedikit 'penyegaran'.

Sekali lagi Madeline tidak menemukan kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dua buah pintu besar penuh ukiran dengan kenop kuningan seketika terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya begitu Madeline mendekat dan mengayun menutup lembut setelah Madeline melewatinya. Well, ingatlah bahwa saat ini Madeline sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah Muggle dan pastinya semua yang terjadi di dalam rumah ini tidak mengandung sihir. Kekuatan iblis Madelinelah yang menyebabkan pintu gerbang dan pintu utama rumah bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Pemandangan khas kediaman Muggle menyambutnya saat tiba di ruang depan. Sofa-sofa empuk berlengan dilengkapi dengan bantal-bantal bersarung sulaman emas. Lantainya berupa pualam mengkilap dilapisi karpet Turki bermotif bunga-bungaan. Di semua sisi dindingnya yang tertutup kertas dinding berwarna biru muda berjejer foto-foto keluarga Elwood (yang tidak bergerak) dan juga beberapa lukisan pemandangan alam dengan bingkai keemasan.

Suasana Natal sangat terasa di ruangan itu. Perapian yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan dibiarkan menyala dan banyak kaos kaki yang sengaja digantung di sana. Tak ketinggalan juga pohon Natal berukuran sekitar 2 meter berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan, penuh hiasan berkelap-kelip dan juga bintang yang menyala terang di puncaknya. Hadiah-hadiah dengan bungkus kado berwana-warni terlihat menggunung di bawah pohon itu.

Wow, orang tuamu hebat juga, Ailsa. Lalu apa alasanmu untuk terus bersedih?

Belum sempat Madeline menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini, terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua, disusul dengan bunyi barang-barang pecah. Kening Madeline berkerut-kerut. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan hantaran hawa panas dari arah keributan itu berasal. Hawa panas dari api kemarahan. Juga banyak sekali perasaan merana. Madeline menyeringai senang. Dia tahu kalau semua kekacauan ini justru akan menambahkan rasa lezat untuk setiap cabikan jiwa manusia yang diserapnya.

Maka Madeline menggerakkan kedua kaki kecil Ailsa untuk berlari ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua, dan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga itu dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara. Semakin dekat Madeline dengan sumber kericuhan ini, semakin dia merasa kelaparan.

"Dasar wanita bodoh!"

Terdengar suara lantang yang berasal dari seorang pria. Suara .

"Kau tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untuk menghidupi keluarga kita! Aku harus kerja keras, tentu saja. Dan kalau perlu, aku akan bekerja setiap waktu. Lalu apa yang kudapat darimu, Miriam! Kau bahkan bukan istri dan ibu yang baik! Cukup sudah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

Sekali lagi terdengar bunyi barang pecah.

"Itu hanya alasanmu! Aku tahu kau menyukai wanita lain, kan?" balas suara seorang wanita, suara yang sedang terisak-isak. "Dan selama ini kau selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa meninggalkanku dan Ailsa. Kami tidak lagi berharga untukmu. Kau jauh lebih peduli dengan simpananmu itu!"

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Madeline mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dia tersentak saat melihat menampar wajah istrinya sampai wanita itu terhuyung. Seketika itu pula Madeline merasakan kebencian yang dulunya tumbuh subur di dalam batinnya telah dibangkitkan kembali. Bukan rahasia kalau dia sangat membenci ayahnya. Ayah darah-lumpurnya. Kini setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, pemikirannya semakin menemukan kebenaran. Semua ayah itu makhluk berengsek. Kalau para Muggle adalah kantung sampah dan darah-lumpur adalah gumpalan daging menjijikkan di mata Madeline, maka sekarang seorang ayah baginya tak lebih dari sekedar kuman penyakit yang wajib dibasmi.

Tak ada ampun lagi!

"Kau tidak boleh pergi di malam Natal, Jonathan!" pinta mengiba-iba, berusaha menghalangi kepergian suaminya. Suara isak tangisnya terdengar sangat memilukan. "Ailsa masih sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia butuh ayahnya di malam Natal…"

Tanpa belas kasihan, mendorong istrinya kuat-kuat sampai wanita lemah itu jatuh terjengkang. Madeline melihat koper besar yang sudah siap di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar itu. Ini berarti pria sialan itu tidak main-main. benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan anak-istrinya malam ini, malam yang seharusnya dirayakan oleh semua keluarga dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh ayah!" seru Madeline lantang dengan suara Ailsa.

Sontak, pasangan suami istri itu terkesiap melihat Ailsa mendadak menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kali ini Madeline bisa mengamati bagaimana sosok dengan jelas. Pria berengsek itu bertubuh tinggi besar. Wajahnya dihiasi kumis tipis, berambut coklat terang dan berkacamata. Dalam keadaan marah seperti saat ini, tampak urat menonjol di pelipisnya dan juga giginya yang bergemeletak. Namun Madeline sama sekali tidak takut.

Sedangkan , istrinya, adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal sebahu. Ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan kurus mengesankan ringkih. Selain itu raut wajahnya yang begitu merana membuat ibu Ailsa itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari wanita sebayanya.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Ayah adalah makhluk paling tidak berguna yang pernah diciptakan di muka bumi. Bukan hanya ayahku saja, kau juga begitu. Kalian makhluk rendahan!"

Dengan kedua tangan gemetar, meraih guci porselen berukuran sedang dan melemparkannya ke arah . Untung saja guci itu luput mengenai sasaran dan hancur berkeping-keping dekat sekali dari kaki yang masih terbaring di lantai. Pria itu mengamuk mendengar ucapan Madeline. Dia beranggapan kekurangajaran ini adalah hasil didikan istrinya.

"Lihat, Miriam! Kau mengajari putriku dengan kata-kata kotor mengerikan! Kau benar-benar wanita paling tolol yang kukenal!"

Ekspresi semakin seram saja. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Tampaknya dia siap untuk menghajar istrinya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Madeline cepat tanggap saat pria kasar itu berjalan menghampiri dengan langkah berat dan kedua tinju terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Cukup!" teriak Madeline sambil berdiri menghadang .

Namun sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Ini memaksa Madeline untuk menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah pria itu. Seketika tubuh terbanting ke lantai. Sekali lagi Madeline menghentakkan telapak tangannya, membuat tubuh terlempar dari lantai, menabrak meja rias dan mengakibatkan cerminnya pecah berantakan. Sementara itu menjerit-jerit ketakutan di balik punggung Madeline. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak saking takutnya.

terbaring lemas dalam posisi telungkup dengan serpihan-serpihan besar kaca menancap di punggungnya. Dia masih hidup dan masih bisa mengerang-erang kesakitan. Namun ini tidak membuat Madeline berhenti 'memainkannya'. Madeline masih belum puas. Tentu saja.

Madeline mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Tubuh lemas terangkat di udara mengikuti gerakan telunjuk Madeline. Kedua kaki pria itu menendang-nendang udara kosong, berusaha berontak. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya bergerak memegangi lehernya sendiri. Madeline telah memaksa untuk mencekik lehernya sendiri sampai mati.

"Hentikan!" teriak Mrs. Elwood, tangisnya semakin kencang. "Hentikan, Ailsa! Dia ayahmu!"

Dalam situasi aneh dan tak masuk akal seperti ini, masih mengira gadis kecil di hadapannya ini adalah Ailsa, putrinya.

"Dia bukan ayahku, nyonya," sahut Madeline kalem, berbalik untuk menghadapi . "Dan aku bukan Ailsa."

Wajah berubah pucat begitu bertatapan dengan Madeline. Jelas, dia terkejut sekali saat mendapati kedua bola mata Ailsa yang menyala putih terang. Didorong oleh rasa takutnya yang menjadi-jadi, berteriak histeris sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Tapi Madeline sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia harus menuntaskan urusannya dengan ayah Ailsa.

"Oh, baiklah. Atas permintaan istrimu yang baik hati itu, aku tidak akan mencekikmu, ," kata Madeline dengan suara aslinya.

Kedua tangan terlepas dari lehernya dan bergelantungan lemas di sisi kanan-kiri pemiliknya. megap-megap. Wajahnya yang tadinya sudah pucat membiru mulai pulih seperti semula. Meski begitu, Madeline masih membiarkan tubuh pria itu terayun-ayun tanpa daya di udara.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau selama ini Ailsa sudah dibuat sangat menderita oleh perbuatan ayahnya sendiri. Dia membencimu, asal kau tahu saja! Dan dia menginginkanmu mati!"

"Itu tidak benar…" balas lirih. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya gemetar hebat. "Ailsa tahu kalau aku mencintainya…"

"Oya? Sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu," seloroh Madeline enteng sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara gemeretak mengerikan diiringi jeritan panjang saat menyaksikan leher suaminya terpuntir hingga wajahnya menghadap ke belakang. tewas seketika dengan leher patah.

Madeline menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa ambruk dengan bunyi debam keras dan mengabaikan ratapan memilukan . Perlahan dia mendekati mayat ayah Ailsa itu untuk menghirup dalam-dalam asap kelabu tipis yang mengepul dari tubuhnya. Asap kelabu itu adalah cabikan jiwa yang akan menambah kekuatan Madeline. Suplemen yang lezat, begitulah.

"Lumayan juga rasanya," kata Madeline sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Padahal aku selalu beranggapan Muggle itu sangat menjijikkan. Tapi sekarang aku justru harus bertahan dengan menggunakan tubuh Muggle dan menghirup cabikan jiwa mereka. Menyedihkan!"

"Dimana putriku…?"

Madeline berbalik, menatap lekat-lekat yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar. Kedua matanya kini sudah kembali berwarna biru jernih. Meski begitu, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya masih tetap suara aslinya, suara merdu seorang gadis remaja. Ini membuat bertambah shock. Bagaimana tidak jika dia melihat putrinya sendiri berbicara dengan suara orang asing.

"Putrimu, nyonya? Well, dia ada di sini," jawab Madeline, menunjuk ke dahinya. "Aku memerangkapnya di kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak berdaya. Tak punya kuasa atas tubuhnya sendiri. Dia bisa melihat semua yang aku lakukan, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Kasihan sekali. Tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup, kan? Sampai aku berubah pikiran."

"Lepaskan Ailsa… Kumohon!" pinta dengan airmata yang mengucur semakin deras.

"Melepaskannya? Maksudmu seperti menendang rohnya keluar dari tubuh ini dan membuatnya menjadi arwah gentayangan, begitu?" tanya Madeline, berpura-pura bingung. "Tidak masalah buatku. Lagipula aku sudah bosan terus-menerus mendengar tangisan dan rengekannya di dalam kepalaku."

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Tangis semakin kencang. Tangis keputusasaan. Madeline senang mendengarnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan ada letupan semangat dalam hatinya. Sejak dirinya kembali ke dunia dalam wujud iblis, segala hawa negatif yang muncul adalah favoritnya. Ibarat seperti bumbu penyedap untuk setiap mangsanya. Sebagai iblis, dia tidak punya nurani lagi. Yang ada hanyalah nafsu.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, . Miriam, kalau boleh aku memanggilmu begitu, lihatlah apa yang kau miliki sekarang," kata Madeline lembut, mulai mencoba memanipulasi pemikiran . "Kau tak punya apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Harga dirimu hancur lebur karena suamimu tak pernah sekalipun menghargaimu. Suamimu yang hina itu malah mengkhianatimu dengan wanita lain. Dia sudah mati, tapi tetap saja ini tidak akan mengobati luka batinmu. Lalu putrimu? Err, anggap saja dia sudah lama mati."

"Tidak… Tidak… " ratap , tampak sangat terpukul.

Madeline menjilat bibirnya. Jebakannya langsung tepat mengenai sasaran. Ini akan membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Dengan senyum manis dan sorot mata penuh perhatian, Madeline membelai rambut yang ikal sebahu.

"Ya ampun. Hidup ini memang kejam, Miriam. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukmu di dunia ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang yang putus asa sepertimu?" desis Madeline dengan seringai tersamar. "Well, mengakhiri hidup adalah pilihan yang bagus, menurutku. Toh sekarang ini kau tinggal sebatang kara. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang merasa kehilangan kalau kau pergi. Benar begitu?"

menatap Madeline dengan kedua matanya yang basah, terlihat sangat terkejut. Namun dia juga sudah merasa kehilangan harapan dan semangat hidup. Madeline bisa merasakannya. Rasa laparnya muncul lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" sebelah alis Madeline terangkat. Dalam hatinya dia sudah yakin akan segera menuruti apa yang dia inginkan.

Madeline bersorak dalam hati ketika mengangguk lemah. Tanpa ragu lagi Madeline memegang puncak kepala dan bersiap mengeksekusi wanita itu. Rupanya kekuatan iblis dalam tubuhnya sudah berkembang pesat, menjadikannya mahir memanipulasi pikiran dan juga menghipnotis seseorang.

"Kumohon… " ujar dengan suara parau. "Ijinkan aku memeluk tubuh putriku sebelum aku pergi…"

"Tidak!" tolak Madeline dingin. "Sekarang tubuh ini adalah tubuhku. Bukan tubuh putrimu lagi."

"Lalu… apakah kau akan membiarkan putriku melihatku terbunuh? Kau sudah membuatnya melihat ayahnya sendiri tewas dengan kondisi mengerikan dan sekarang kau bermaksud memaksa Ailsa untuk membunuhku dengan tangan tak berdosanya. Kau… Apa kau tak punya hati?"

"Aku ini iblis, Miriam. Iblis tak punya hati, tentu saja. Jadi diamlah! Aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu banyak bicara!" sentak Madeline sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi . Kedua bola matanya kembali berubah putih berkilat-kilat.

Detik berikutnya, muncul seberkas cahaya putih dari telapak tangan Madeline, membuat sekujur tubuh yang sedang dalam posisi duduk berlutut bersinar terang. Wanita itu langsung roboh tak bergerak begitu Madeline melepaskan tangannya dari dahinya. Dia mati dalam keputusasaan. Jiwanya yang tercabik oleh kekuatan iblis segera menjadi santapan lezat Madeline yang kini sudah benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai makhluk terkutuk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : Dan inilah fandom buatan saya sendiri. Memperkenalkan OC : Astarte dan Orion**_

**Chapter 6**

Tempat itu hanyalah berupa sebuah koridor. Namun kemegahannya sungguh tak dapat kau bayangkan. Dengan pilar-pilar raksasa berjajar yang dihiasi ukiran indah yang rumit, membentang mengapit jalan berubin pualam mengilap. Menengadahlah jika kau sedang berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor itu. Maka kau akan menjumpai langit-langit yang terang benderang di atas sana. Lalu tengoklah sisi kanan-kirimu, dan kau akan mendapati dinding-dinding yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna pastel lembut. Sayangnya, koridor cantik itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari keindahan yang dimiliki Arcelia. Istana di Arcelia tentu memiliki banyak sekali koridor dengan kemegahannya masing-masing yang akan membuat waktu seakan berhenti mengalir demi mengaguminya.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiam diri di koridor istana ini. Sosoknya terbalut jubah hitam kelam, menyembunyikan pakaian khas petarung dengan sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Dia mematung memandangi seluruh bagian istana yang dapat ditangkapnya dengan matanya yang setajam elang. Dilihat dari ekspresi yang nampak, pemuda itu sedang galau.

Lagu indah itu belum selesai dilantunkan saat seorang gadis berambut emas mendadak muncul dari ujung koridor. Dengan gaun yang warna-warninya mampu mengalahkan kecantikan yang ditawarkan seisi koridor dan ekor gaunnya terseret sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

Kemunculan gadis berambut pirang emas itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan si pemuda, atau bisa jadi dia memang berpura-pura tidak terkejut. Pemuda tadi hanya berpaling sekilas, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan halus, sebelum membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat kepada gadis yang menghampirinya itu.

"Orion, putra kebanggaan Edvard, Sang Pemimpin Menara Phosphor memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Astarte, pemilik segala puja-puji yang ada di penjuru Arcelia," kata pemuda itu lugas dan mantap.

"Astarte, putri Ashriel Sang Legenda yang menduduki tahta dan disanjung oleh para Alexus, menerima hormat dari Lord Orion yang gagah berani dari Menara Phosphor," balas gadis itu, menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Kedua insan itu saling pandang dalam diam, menghasilkan keheningan yang anehnya justru terasa semakin syahdu di setiap detik. Astarte, nama gadis itu, tersenyum manis. Kedua pipinya merona, menambah aura cantik yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Orion masih belum ingin membuka mulutnya. Sosoknya yang garang dan kekar terlihat begitu kontras jika disandingkan dengan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, lagu itu, apakah ditujukan untukku?" goda Astarte. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu bernyanyi, Lord Orion."

"Jika ada seseorang yang keindahannya pantas digambarkan dengan setiap lirik dari lagu itu, saya yakin hanya andalah orangnya, Yang Mulia," sahut Orion dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

Sedetik kemudian Orion menyambut uluran tangan halus Astarte dan mengandeng gadis itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Keduanya melangkah dalam gerakan anggun. Langkah-langkah mereka pendek, namun berirama.

"Aku melihat kegundahan itu, Lord Orion, dan aku ingin sekali meringankan bebanmu," tutur Astarte lirih seraya membelai lengan kokoh Orion yang sedang mengandengnya. "Sungguh. Buatlah aku ini berguna untukmu."

"Kau akan berguna untukku melebihi apapun jika terus bersedia mendampingiku, tuan putriku," balas Orion masih dengan ekspresi datar. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menolak menatap ekspresi cemas Astarte. "Yang Mulia Ashriel telah memerintahkan. Tak ada pilihan lain bagiku untuk menolak. Aku harus membuktikan loyalitasku dan inilah salah satu kesempatanku. Kau tahu itu."

"Ayahanda bertindak terlalu cepat dengan memerintahkanmu turun ke bumi, seolah tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan peperangan. Padahal aku yakin kalau masih ada cara yang bisa kita tempuh untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Sontak Orion menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Astarte untuk ikut berhenti. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Orion menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat seakan takut tak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sekarang ini sedang terjadi. Tidakkah kau melihat langit Arcelia tidak secemerlang biasanya? Sementara di bawah sana, di permukaan bumi, kegelapan sedang merajai dan mengacaukan kehidupan yang ada. Ini sebuah pertanda bahwa iblis telah bangkit. Semua berawal dari ribuan tahun lalu, saat Carloseus, iblis tua bermata putih, berhasil meloloskan diri dari Devil's Trap milik Yang Mulia Ashriel. Bukan karena kecerobohan siapa-siapa, hanya saja Carloseus terlalu licin. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah pertempuran hebat."

"Aku tahu kisah itu," potong Astarte tak sabaran. "Sepotong kisah legendaris yang membuat nama ayahku dikenang sepanjang masa oleh kaum Alexus. Bahwa pada masa itu telah terjadi pertemuran dashyat antara Carloseus dan Ashriel, yang pada akhirnya membawa kesengsaraan bagi keduanya. Bukankah Carloseus telah berhasil dihancurkan? Lalu kekuatan Ayahanda juga telah berkurang jauh akibat pertarungan itu. Beliau tidak pernah lagi sama sejak saat itu. Sangat menyedihkan…"

"Yang Mulia Ashriel adalah hunter yang terhebat. Kehebatannya bahkan tak bisa ditandingi oleh hunter-hunter yang ada saat ini, termasuk juga aku. Hanya saja, Astarteku, kisah ini belum berhenti sampai di sini. Karena Carloseus telah kembali."

Raut wajah Astarte mengeras. Dia tidak tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Orion. Tapi dari sorot matanya yang berubah sendu, jelas gadis itu sedang bersedih.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," tuntut Orion paham. "Carloseus bukan hanya sekedar kembali. Sama halnya dengan Yang Mulia Ashriel, dia juga terluka begitu parah, hancur lebur. Tapi kami, para hunter, yakin dia sudah menyusun kekuatan dengan target yang lebih besar, membebaskan iblis lainnya dari Devil's Gate. Dia berniat melepaskan sepasukan iblis, tepatnya begitu.

"Iblis putih itu telah mengotori kesucian Alam Di Antara dengan membebaskan satu arwah manusia yang terjebak di sana dan mengubah arwah itu menjadi bonekanya. Maka dari itulah, manusia permukaan bumi terpaksa dilibatkan. Kurasa kau sudah tahu betul kenapa…"

"Karena yang gaib hanya memburu yang gaib. Benar begitu, Lord Orion? Hunter dari kaum kita hanya bisa menghancurkan iblis dalam wujud aslinya. Tapi tidak dalam wujud manusia," tukas Astarte lirih. "Tapi apakah kau yakin tentang hal ini? Bahwa arwah manusia yang dibebaskan Carleseus sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi iblis?"

"Yang Mulia Ashriel telah berkata dengan sangat jelas. Kami akan selalu mematuhinya," balas Orion mantap. "Beliau tidak pernah salah selama ini."

"Ayahanda sedang sekarat. Apapun perkataan yang dikeluarkannya hanyalah ungkapan sebuah kepanikan. Dan kalian, para hunter, akan tetap mematuhinya tanpa berpikir lebih logis!"

Orion mengabaikan tatapan mengiba Astarte. Dalam hatinya, dia meyakini bahwa perintah yang didapatnya dari Ashriel adalah titah yang terbaik.

"Sejak dahulu, hunter sepertiku selalu memburu iblis. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami. Begitu pula dengan Yang Mulia Ashriel, ayahmu. Beliau punya misi mulia di balik ini semua. Menjebloskan iblis-iblis yang berkeliaran di muka bumi ke dalam neraka melalui Devil's Gate.

"Dalam beberapa kesempatan kami memang bekerja sama dengan manusia. Tetapi kalau sampai Carloseus berhasil membuka Devil's Gate dengan memanfaatkan Iblis ciptaannya ini, maka berapa pun jumlah hunter yang ada di dunia, baik dari bangsa kita ditambah dengan bangsa manusia, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pasukan iblis itu. Dengan kata lain, akan terjadi perang yang jauh lebih besar dari perang yang dahulu."

Astarte tidak tertarik menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar dari Orion. Bahkan dia menarik lepas tangannya dari gandengan Orion dan memalingkan wajahnya, menolak bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu.

"Carloseus kembali dengan dendam yang meluap-luap. Sama saja dengan iblis ciptaannya. Dendam dan amarah yang sangat merusak. Ada banyak pertaruhan jika hal ini tidak segera dihentikan. Bukan hanya Arcelia, tapi juga seisi dunia. Kuharap kau mau mengerti kenapa aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam permasalahan ini, Astarte…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti," tukas Astarte tajam. "Kita sudah bersama sekian lama dan satu-satunya hal yang kutangkap darimu adalah kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku sekali saja. Aku selalu bersedia berbagi apapun denganmu. Tapi kau lebih senang menyimpan semuanya untuk dirimu sendiri seakan aku ini tidak berguna bagimu. Sepertinya kau tidak pernah menganggapku penting, Lord Orion. Kenapa?"

Kedua mata Orion terpejam. Semilir angin membelai wajahnya yang agak pucat karena kelelahan. Meski ekspresinya setenang permukaan air, dia masih saja merasa gundah. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayai Astarte. Tentu saja tidak begitu. Hanya saja dia terlalu takut dengan kenekatan gadis itu. Sekian lama saling mengenal telah membuat Orion paham betul seperti apa sifat-sifat putri bangsa Alexus itu.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah berkata 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku," tuntut Astarte setengah mengomel.

"Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk menunjukkan perasaannya, tuan putri. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan perasaanku dengan perbuatan," balas Orion tetap tenang. "Dan asal kau tahu, menjauhkanmu dari segala macam permasalahan adalah bukti cintaku yang terdalam. Apa itu sudah cukup jelas, Yang Mulia?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, Iceman!"

Kali ini Orion tersenyum tipis. Meski Astarte terlihat kesal, namun sepertinya dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan semburat merah jambu di kedua pipi gadis itu semakin kentara saja. Ternyata Astarte sedang tersipu malu.

"Sekarang ijinkan aku untuk pamit. Ada urusan dengan manusia yang sedang aku…"

"Kau akan turun ke bumi lagi?" desah Astarte kecewa. "Meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Orion mengedikkan bahunya. "Begitu saja? Maksudmu?"

"Katakan I love you dulu padaku!"

"Lagi-lagi gaya berbicaramu seperti manusia…" kata Orion agak tidak senang, keningnya berkerut-kerut. "Terlalu sering membuka portal mimpi dan berinteraksi dengan manusia membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, Lord Orion. Duh, cape deeh," balas Astarte santai sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningnya dan membuat Orion geleng-geleng heran. "Hanya manusia yang 'gaul' yang suka berbicara dengan gaya begini, tahu."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Orion mengalah setelah mengambil nafas panjang berulang kali. Lalu dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan mereka hanya berdua saja dan berbisik hati-hati di telinga Astarte, "I love you padamu."

Wajah Orion seketika berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus saat mendengar Astarte tertawa terkikik.

"A… ada yang salah?" tanya Orion gugup bukan main.

"Bahasamu kacau, Orion sayang," jawab Astarte sambil masih menahan senyum geli. "Tapi tidak masalah. I love you padamu juga deh."

Wajah Orion masih merah menahan malu saat sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar tepat di tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata dia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat kabur daripada harus terus ditertawakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Mulai masuk fandom Supernatural dan ada self insert dikit… **

**Chapter 7**

Malam Natal memang baru saja berakhir. Namun kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh kota belum juga pergi. Ditambah lagi kabut yang menebal dan hawa dingin tak wajar membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Hanya saja ini tidak berarti mematikan aktifitas kota. London tetap saja ramai seperti biasa, namun ekspresi cemas tampak kentara di wajah setiap orang.

Di salah satu sudut pertokoan di London, tepatnya di depan sebuah toko swalayan, tampak seorang pria berambut gelap sedang asyik membaca surat kabar terbaru sambil berdiri bersandar di tembok. Dari kerut-kerut di sekitar matanya, bisa jadi dia berumur tiga puluhan. Walau kelihatan sedang asyik membaca, matanya sesekali mengawasi gadis-gadis yang melintas di hadapannya. Well, entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Dean!" panggil seorang pemuda yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu toko swalayan dengan membawa sekantong belanjaan. Penampilan pemuda ini cukup mirip dengan pria yang dipanggilnya Dean itu, sama-sama berambut gelap dan memiliki sorot mata teduh. Mereka berdua kakak-adik rupanya.

"Hai, Sammy! Kau membeli pesananku, kan?" sahut Dean sambil melemparkan koran yang dibacanya ke arah adiknya itu dan menangkap sekotak snack yang dilempar balik ke arahnya. "Hei, tidak ada pie ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Sam lebih memilih untuk membaca headline surat kabar hari itu. Keningnya yang lebar berkerut-kerut. Tampak sedang sibuk berpikir.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu, Dean? Kau tahu Orion memberikan surat kabar ini sebagai petunjuk tentang sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sini. Petunjuk mengenai kegelapan tidak wajar sekarang ini," tanya Sam, masih belum melepaskan matanya dari halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

"Well, sangat aneh. Pembantaian yang jelas tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, begitu kan? Pria malang itu, Jonathan Elwood, tewas dengan leher patah. Coba pikir, Sam! Manusia macam apa yang bisa mematahkan tulang leher begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai membuat wajah korbannya menghadap ke belakang?" seloroh Dean dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Lalu istrinya, Miriam Elwood, tewas begitu saja tanpa luka-luka. Tapi hasil visum pihak kepolisian mengatakan wanita itu tewas seketika karena mati otak. Aneh sekali."

"Dan keduanya tewas secara hampir bersamaan kemarin siang. Hanya berselang beberapa saat setelah kegelapan misterius ini muncul," tambah Sam. "Sekarang aku mulai berpikir kalau Orion terlambat memanggil kita kemari…"

"Masa bodoh dengan hunter dari bangsa Alexus itu! Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan caranya yang selalu muncul dan menghilang sesukanya seperti undur-undur! Terakhir kali dia datang, dia membuat kaca jendela kamar motel kita hancur dengan petirnya dan kita yang disuruh mengganti rugi. Tidak adil, kan?"

"Dean, kau tahu betul kalau petir adalah kendaraan bangsa Alexus untuk turun ke bumi, kan?" balas Sam enteng.

"Aku tahu, bro. Tentu saja!" balas Dean seraya merebut kantung belanjaan dari tangan adiknya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Hanya saja cara kerja hunter bangsa Alexus selalu saja misterius. Kau ingat kan bagaimana cara Orion membawa kita kemari. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu kita sedang berada di jalanan Rock Ridge, Colorado, dan begitu mobil kita berbelok di tikungan, VOILA! Tahu-tahu kita sudah ada di Russel Square, London! Teleportasi diam-diam begitu, huh?"

Sam tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhan Dean. "Cobalah untuk maklum. Kesempatan untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan hunter dari bangsa Alexus tidak datang setiap hari. Ini seperti kesempatan seumur hidup begitu. Dad, Bobby dan hunter lainnya sepertinya senang-senang saja bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak. Kadang aku heran kenapa Ashriel tidak mengutus hunter wanita saja. Kudengar kecantikan wanita bangsa Alexus melebihi kecantikan wanita dari bangsa manusia. Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya saja," kata Dean nyengir sambil terus membongkar isi kantung belanjaan.

"Kenapa yang ada di kepalamu hanya wanita dan wanita?" dengus Sam agak tidak senang.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kadang aku juga memikirkan masalah krusial lainnya seperti umm…makanan. Hei, ini cracker keju kesukaanku!"

Sekali lagi Sam mendengus. Dia tahu Dean susah sekali diajak serius. Kakaknya itu baru bisa benar-benar serius saat berhadapan langsung dengan iblis atau monster. Mungkin Sam yang terlalu penyabar, tapi dia beranggapan kalau di balik semua kekurangan tadi, sebenarnya Dean itu cukup menyenangkan.

Sam mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat dan menyadari betapa suramnya kawasan Russell Square yang seharusnya hijau dan teduh. Awan hitam tebal yang menggelantung di atas kota London seakan tidak pernah bergeser dari tempatnya, padahal angin bertiup cukup kencang.

"Bro, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri kalau tidak ingin masuk angin sampai mati beku di atas trotoar ini," pinta Sam kepada Dean yang sedang sibuk berusaha membuka bungkus cracker kejunya. "Kebetulan di sana ada sebuah kafe. Kita bisa menghangatkan diri di sana."

Mengikuti beberapa orang yang tampaknya juga punya tujuan yang sama dengan mereka berdua, Sam dan Dean memasuki kafe yang di atas pintu masuknya terpasang papan bertuliskan 'Lunada'.

Suasana di dalam kafe Lunada lumayan hangat dan menyenangkan meski agak ramai. Dengan nuansa orange muda memenuhi seisi ruangan dan kursi-meja yang berwarna biru tua, berlama-lama di dalam kafe itu tentu akan sangat menyenangkan. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sam dan Dean untuk menyadari bahwa kafe itu adalah kafe milik seorang hispanik. Ini terbukti dari alunan musik samba yang energik dan percakapan dalam bahasa Spanyol dari yang digunakan oleh beberapa orang yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka.

"Ini kafe latin ternyata," gumam Sam, mengamati seisi ruangan untuk mencari kursi kosong.

"Masa? Aku kira ini surga. Semua cewe di sini cantik-cantik sih. Cewe latin gitu loh," timpal Dean, tersenyum lebar saat dua orang gadis berkulit kecoklatan lewat di depannya. "Wow! Bidadari…"

Lagi-lagi Sam hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan memutar bola matanya. Diam-diam minta ampun atas kelakuan kakaknya ini. Bahkan sampai mereka berdua bisa duduk tenang di salah satu sudut kafe yang cukup sepi, Dean masih saja belum puas-puasnya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari wanita cantik. Matanya masih kelaparan, mungkin.

"Bienvenido. Selamat datang. Sudah siap memesan, senor?" sapa seorang gadis pelayan dengan seragam orange cerah. Rambutnya yang hitam ikal panjang menyentuh punggung. Kacamata berframe putih yang dikenakannya membuat wajah gadis itu bertambah manis. Melihat ini, Dean pun segera beraksi.

"Apa di sini ada coklat panas?" tanya Dean sambil memasang senyumnya yang menawan.

"Tentu saja ada," balas gadis itu ramah.

"Kalau kopi?"

"Ada."

"Kalau nomor teleponmu?"

"Ad…"

Mendadak gadis itu terdiam. Kedua pipinya merona saat sadar kalau Dean hanya menggodanya. Sam berdehem keras dan melotot ke arah Dean yang masih cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Kami pesan dua cangkir coklat panas, nona… Dahlia," ujar Sam sopan sambil membaca nama yang tertulis di kartu pengenal gadis pelayan itu. "Dan tolong maafkan ketidaksopanan kakakku tadi ya?"

"Si. No problemo, senor," balas Dahlia sambil masih tersenyum tersipu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kakak-adik itu.

"Kembali ke kasus pembunuhan keluarga Elwood," kata Sam setelah menganggap Dean cukup puas mengamati kepergian Dahlia. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan. Apa ya?"

"Err… Kalau tidak salah, di koran tertulis kalau putri semata wayang pasangan Elwood menghilang ya?" kata Dean mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ailsa Elwood namanya. Menurut polisi, gadis kecil itu diculik setelah kedua orangtuanya dibunuh. Dugaan orang awam, begitulah. Jujur saja, aku sangat cemas dengan kondisinya sekarang. Apalagi kalau memang kasus ini benar-benar berhubungan dengan iblis yang sedang kita hadapi…"

Ucapan Sam terpotong perdebatan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melintas di dekat kursi mereka. Spontan, perhatian Sam dan Dean beralih kepada pasangan ini.

"…aku kesal sekali, Wooden! Masa pramuniaga itu sama sekali tidak mau membantuku!" kata yang perempuan agak kasar.

"Ya. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk melemparinya dengan peluru bau, kan, Balono sayang? Lagipula dia kan Muggle… Untung saja kita bisa kabur cepat-cepat tadi. Pramuniaga itu hampir memanggil polisi Muggle," balas pria pasangannya sabar.

"Salah sendiri! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kepadanya, aku mencari gaun yang polos tanpa renda-renda, tipis dan ringan dengan lengan pendek yang cocok dipakai untuk tidur. Tapi dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku kesal, mi amor!"

"Itu karena kita sedang mencari gaun pengantin, sayang. Bukannya daster. Masa kau mau memakai daster di pernikahan kita, Boleno?"

Sam dan Dean saling pandang setelah pasangan itu berlalu. Ekspresi mereka bingung campur heran.

"Magel itu apaan sih?" tanya Sam. Kata itulah yang berkali-kali dia dengar dari percakapan pasangan tadi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejenis berang-berang," jawab Dean asal. "Mereka pasangan yang aneh, menurutku. Walau sepertinya agak sinting, tapi body cewek tadi bagus juga."

"Dean, seriuslah!"

"Aku serius. Body cewek tadi benar-benar seperti gitar Spanyol. Cowoknya itu pasti senang sekali," sambung Dean usil.

"Maksudku serius ke kasus kita ini," tukas Sam sebal. "Bagaimana ini? Ada anak perempuan berumur enam tahun yang diculik iblis. Kita harus menolong anak malang itu, Dean!"

Belum sempat Dean membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menggelegar dan membuat meja serta kursi mereka bergetar lemah. Anehnya, pengunjung kafe lainnya tampak tidak terganggu dengan suara petir tadi. Baik Sam dan Dean segera paham. Kalau hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar dan merasakan petir tadi, itu tandanya ada bangsa Alexus yang baru saja turun untuk menemui mereka.

"Oh, gangguan apa lagi sekarang?" keluh Dean kesal. "Si Orion itu sudah datang lagi ternyata..."

"Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, Dean," sahut suara bernada datar dari arah belakang. "Cukup lama untuk mencermati semua kekonyolanmu."

Winchester bersaudara kaget sekali saat mendapati seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Orion yang sangat mereka kenal sedang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Namun Orion yang satu ini berpenampilan selayaknya anak muda jaman sekarang, bercelana jeans dihiasi rantai, mengenakan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan tulisan "Avenged Sevenfold" dan juga jaket kulit. Dia juga memakai kacamata hitam yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi bola matanya yang berwarna hitam total.

"Ini bukan halusinasi, kan? Jadi, kau menemui kami dalam wujud aslimu, begitu?" tuntut Sam tak percaya.

"Hampir saja aku mengira kau ini gitarisnya Avenged Sevenfold, Synyster Gates," sindir Dean. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang rocker daripada seperti seorang hunter."

"Itu tidak penting. Saat ini ada yang jauh lebih penting lagi. Astarte…" jawab Orion setengah bergumam sambil bergegas meninggalkan kedua kakak-adik yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Err… dia bilang apa tadi? Sate?" tanya Dean, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang konyol.

"Astarte. Dia bilang Astarte. Seperti nama seorang gadis. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu dalam sebuah mitologi. Astarte adalah nama seorang dewi… "

"Nama dewi? Dia pasti dari bangsa Alexus. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Sam? Ayo cepat kita kejar Orion!" potong Dean tak sabaran. "Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginanku. Bisa ketemu bangsa Alexus versi cewek."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Di sebuah gang sempit yang sunyi, seorang gadis muncul bersamaan dengan sambaran petir. Gadis itu, Astarte namanya, berdiri tegak untuk beberapa saat. Matanya yang hitam kelam mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tak ada raut cemas di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, justru tampak keberanian dan tekad di sana.

Air muka Astarte bahkan sama sekali tak berubah saat mendapati salah satu bagian rumah yang dindingnya mulai ambrol berantakan. Di saat yang bersamaan dia mencium hawa jahat yang semakin menusuk di udara. Kuat dan tidak juga pudar. Hawa jahat yang lama-kelamaan bisa melemahkannya. Baru kali ini dia bersentuhan langsung dengan hawa berbahaya seperti ini.

Tempat di mana gadis itu berpijak sekarang adalah lokasi di mana Madeline menemukan mangsa pertamanya, Fergus. Sebuah gang sempit yang kita semua tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Gelap dan lembab. Tempat tak terawat yang membuat banyak orang enggan melewatinya.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Astarte mendekati bagian dinding yang ambrol tadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraba memori apa saja yang masih tertinggal di setiap batu bata yang hancur itu. Astarte memejamkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Bibirnya gemetar. Kilas balik yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Aku Madeline. Madeline Lestrange. Dan kurasa saat ini aku adalah penjelmaan iblis yang merasuki tubuh Ailsa. Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah mati soalnya.

Maafkan kami… Tolong lepaskan kami…

Terdengar sahut-sahut suara isak tangis yang mampu membuat kedua lutut Astarte bergetar. Dia tidak tega mendengar permintaan memelas ini.

Bagaimana kalau begini?

Kali ini suara jerit-jerit kesakitan bergaung memenuhi kepala Astarte. Sontak, gadis itu berusaha menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari. Dia tidak tahan.

Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku…?

Meremukkan paru-parumu, kurasa.

Hentikan, please…

Rintihan panjang keluar dari bibir Astarte. Kepalanya hampir meledak saking sakitnya. Memori kekejian yang terekam terus saja merasuk dan menyerbu otaknya. Ditambah lagi suara-suara teriakan memilukan para korban yang datang bergemuruh memekakkan telinga. Hingga akhirnya dia terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk, lututnya menghantam tanah berselimut salju.

"Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah kilas balik bisa membuatku pusing. Aneh. Ternyata iblis itu sangat kuat. Kejam sekali. OMG..." gumam Astarte, memegangi dahinya. Pusing di kepalanya masih belum hilang.

"Tentu saja."

Astarte mencelos. Suara sahutan yang datang entah dari mana ini membuatnya sangat terkejut. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria botak berkulit gelap dan bertubuh besar tegap. Mata pria itu berkilau lebih merah dari darah. Pria itu iblis.

"Carloseus Agung telah menjatuhkan pilihan. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Juga wadahnya. Setiap rencana yang ada bukanlah rencana sembarangan," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum samar. "Oh, di mana sopan santunku? Bisa bertemu dengan putri Arcelia yang terhormat adalah suatu kebanggaan. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku memberi hormat terlebih dahulu, Yang Mulia Astarte, putri Ashriel Yang Hebat."

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit ke arah Astarte yang masih duduk bersimpuh di tanah. Meski tampaknya dia begitu takzim, Astarte tahu betul kalau iblis ini sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghormatinya. Bahkan sebaliknya, iblis ini punya alasan kuat untuk menghabisinya.

"Charon. Kukira Orion sudah mengurungmu di dalam neraka, tempat di mana kau seharusnya sudah membusuk," sahut Astarte setengah berbisik. Gadis itu sadar bahwa lawan yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan mendadak muncul begitu saja di sini.

Charon, salah satu dari dua iblis tangan kanan Carloseus, dulunya pernah ditaklukkan oleh ayahnya dengan susah payah dan berhasil dikirim kembali ke neraka. Dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Astarte yang masih lemah dan belum pulih, Charon benar-benar cerdik menampakkan dirinya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu. Kau tahu itu," kata Astarte, bangkit dengan agak sempoyongan.

"Memang tidak ada, tuan putri. Hanya saja kita sama-sama berada di tempat yang tidak tepat. Tuanku Carloseus memerintahku untuk menyisir beberapa tempat, membersihkan tempat-tempat itu dari para pengganggu seperti hunter manusia atau Alexus. Tapi coba tebak, ternyata tangkapanku justru jauh lebih besar."

Serta merta Charon menyongsong Astarte seraya melancarkan beberapa kali pukulan. Dengan gesit Astarte berhasil menghindar. Gadis itu bahkan berhasil menjejakkan tendangannya kuat-kuat ke dada Charon, membuat lawannya terhuyung mundur. Kemudian dia menyikut wajah Charon dua kali. Belum puas juga, Astarte melakukan tendangan berputar yang telak menghajar wajah Charon.

Tubuh besar Charon jatuh berguling-guling. Detik berikutnya dia bangun dengan geram sambil mencabut besi sepanjang satu setengah meter dari pagar bangunan terdekat. Didorong oleh kemarahan, besi itu diayunkannya ke kepala Astarte. Gadis itu berhasil mengelak. Sekali-dua kali dia masih bisa menghindar, namun akhirnya besi itu menyodok Asterte tepat di perut. Saat gadis itu terhuyung kesakitan, Charon justru menghantamkan besi itu ke kepala Astarte, membuat gadis itu roboh.

Astarte tergolek lemas di tanah. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Hantaman di kepalanya meninggalkan rasa sakit yang bukan main. Tapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk kesakitan karena Charon sudah bernafsu sekali ingin menancapkan besi itu ke dadanya. Astarte berguling sesaat sebelum besi itu berhasil melubangi jantungnya. Gadis itu masih sempoyongan saat Charon menampar wajahnya dengan tangan kosong dan kembali menghajarnya dengan potongan besi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Charon untuk mengalahkan Astarte. Dia adalah iblis berusia ribuan tahun dan sudah berlatih bertarung hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Menghadapi seorang putri Alexus manja yang tak pernah sekalipun turun ke bumi dan belum pernah tersentuh oleh hawa jahat tak ubahnya seperti pekerjaan yang membuang waktunya. Tapi Charon tetap merasa senang. Astarte adalah gadis yang terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana, tuan putri? Menyesal turun ke bumi dengan wujud asli?" cibir Charon, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram erat leher Astarte. "Memang sebaiknya kau tetap menggunakan portal mimpi untuk berhubungan dengan manusia, kan? Beginilah akibatnya…"

Astarte memekik pelan. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Dia semakin susah bernafas. Di lain pihak, Charon mendesaknya ke dinding dan mencekiknya kuat. Kedua kaki Astarte hanya bisa menendang-nendang udara kosong. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah dan juga babak belur.

Sementara itu senyum Charon melebar saat melihat wajah Astarte yang membiru dan dihiasi lebam-lebam, senang menyadari lawannya tidak berdaya lagi. Namun senyum itu memudar saat tiba-tiba saja Astarte mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menodongkan telapak tangannya tepat di muka Charon.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau kira kau bisa mengirimku ke neraka dengan kekuatanmu begitu? Kau bukan hunter, gadis busuk!" bentak Charon seraya membentur-benturkan kepala Astarte ke dinding. "Apa kau lupa hukum kita? Yang gaib memburu yang gaib!"

Tetapi Astarte hanya tersenyum lemah, mengabaikan keningnya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Ya, dia sangat paham hukum itu. Yang gaib memburu yang gaib. Bangsa Alexus tidak bisa mengalahkan iblis yang menggunakan wujud manusia. Dengan demikian, maka Astarte tidak akan mampu mengirim Charon (yang sedang merasuki tubuh seorang manusia) ke neraka, meski dia sudah mengerahkan kekuatan dengan tataran tertinggi sekalipun. Malah sebaliknya, justru gadis itu yang bisa terbunuh kalau memaksakan diri.

"Aku hanya mencoba… Aku terjepit… " desis Astarte, masih menodongkan telapak tangannya ke muka Charon dan mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

Raut wajah Charon mengeras, matanya yang merah tua melotot. Sesaat kemudian dia batuk-batuk kecil dan dari mulutnya keluar gumpalan asap kelabu. Sosok iblisnya mencoba keluar dari wadah manusianya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, darah merah pekat mengalir dari lubang telinga, lubang hidung dan kedua sudut mata Astarte. Semakin lama dia berusaha mengeluarkan Charon dari tubuh manusia yang dirasukinya, semakin Astarte merasa kesakitan luar biasa. Darah mengalir semakin deras. Kini wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah. Bahkan darah mulai menetes melewati dagunya menuju leher seperti aliran sungai.

"Bodoh!" geram Charon sambil menelan lagi gumpalan asap kelabu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Usaha keras Astarte masih belum berhasil rupanya. Sosok iblis Charon sudah kembali lagi ke wadahnya sebelum semuanya berhasil dikeluarkan. "Kau benar-benar ingin bunuh diri ternyata!"

Astarte memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati rasa perih bukan main yang sedang menderanya di sekujur tubuh. Dia sadar usahanya gagal dan menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya. Jika dia terus memaksa, bisa-bisa dia akan kehilangan indra pendengaran dan pengelihatannya. Tapi jika dia hanya diam saja, bisa jadi dia malah akan kehilangan nyawa.

Di tengah keputusasaan ini, mendadak cengkraman Charon di leher Astarte melemah dan akhirnya terlepas sama sekali. Astarte merasakan tubuhnya merosot dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Charon melepaskannya. Tetapi pandangannya gelap dan kabur. Dia hanya mampu mendengar suara-suara yang tidak terlalu jelas di sekelilingnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sam terkejut. Dia sudah berulang kali dibuat Orion terkejut, memang. Tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pemuda itu serta merta menusukkan pedangnya ke tengkuk seorang pria yang tampaknya sedang berusaha membunuh seorang gadis di sebuah gang sempit.

"A… "

Sam kehilangan kata-kata. Begitu juga Dean yang sedang melongo. Tapi tidak untuk Orion. Dia sangat yakin kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu benar. Bahkan saat mencabut pedangnya dari tengkuk korbannya, matanya tampak berkilat-kilat murka.

Pria yang tengkuknya baru saja ditusuk oleh Orion itu masih tetap berdiri tegak, seolah hanya sedikit terusik karena ulah Orion. Tidak menjerit kesakitan dan tak ada darah yang muncrat. Perlahan dia melepaskan gadis yang sedang dicekiknya tadi dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Orion dan Winchester bersaudara. Dengan mata merah pekat yang melotot marah dan lubang menganga lebar di lehernya, pria itu tampak jelas sekali bukan manusia.

"Iblis!" seru Dean, refleks mencabut pistolnya yang sudah berisi peluru garam dan bersiap membidik.

"Kau ini… Yang Mulia Ashriel benar… Iblis bermata merah yang legendaris… Charon… " kata Orion terbata. Dia agak shock begitu tahu siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi. "Kau sudah dibebaskan tuanmu rupanya…"

"Benar, hunter," ujar Charon tersenyum sinis. "Tuanku Carloseus juga akan membebaskan rekanku yang satunya sebentar lagi. Waktu kalian tinggal sedikit, wahai manusia."

"Iblis laknat!" sentak Dean sebelum menembakkan pistolnya berkali-kali.

Namun peluru yang dimuntahkan pistol itu tak berarti apa pun bagi Charon. Bahkan peluru itu sama sekali tidak bisa menembus kulitnya, seolah saat ini dia sedang menggunakan rompi anti peluru dari baja. Alih-alih gusar, Charon justru tertawa puas.

"Percuma saja, Dean. Peluru garam bukan solusi yang bagus saat ini. Peluru itu hanya bisa menghancurkan arwah dan bukan iblis yang sedang merasuki tubuh manusia. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengeluarkan iblis itu dari wadah manusianya," kata Sam menyimpulkan.

"Yang gaib memburu yang gaib. Aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh iblis itu jika dia masih bertahan dalam wujud manusianya," ujar Orion kalem, kedua matanya terpancang kepada Astarte yang tergolek lemah dengan wajah dibanjiri darah. "Hanya manusia yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya kalian yang bisa."

Dean dan Sam saling pandang. Sam mengerti apa maksud Orion. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan tua peninggalan ayahnya dan membolak-balik halamannya.

Sementara itu Orion mengangkat tangannya dan menghentakkannya ke arah Charon, menghasilkan sebuah medan energi yang membuat apa saja yang dilaluinya terhempas ke udara. Bak sampah, pot-pot kosong, drum-drum besar, bahkan sebuah rongsokan mobil terbang berhamburan ke arah Charon.

Namun hebatnya, Charon bisa menghentikan terjangan medan energi itu dengan sekali jentikan jari. Barang-barang yang tadinya beterbangan itu pun balik menghujani mereka bertiga. Sontak mereka semua menghindar dengan sangat kewalahan. Malah Dean nyaris tertimpa sebuah drum kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat mengelak.

"Sammy cepat! Mantra latinnya!" seru Dean, masih bersiaga dengan pistolnya yang tidak banyak berguna dalam situasi ini.

"Tunggu!" balas Sam tidak sabar. Sementara Charon sedang menyongsong mereka dan Orion sudah menghunus pedangnya sekali lagi, bersiap menerima serangan Charon. "Ah, ini dia!"

Dengan ekspresi serius, Sam mulai membacakan mantra yang tertulis di halaman bukunya. Nada suaranya mantap.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…"

Seketika itu juga langkah berat Charon terhenti. Wajahnya tampak mengernyit kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegangi lehernya sendiri seolah mencoba menghentikan tangan tak kelihatan yang sedang mencekiknya. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai batuk-batuk kecil.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica. Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis…"

Batuk-batuk Charon semakin menghebat. Sesekali terdengar suara erangan dan juga suara tersengal-sengal dari mulutnya. Segumpal asap hitam tebal tersembur dari dalam mulutnya. Dari ekspresinya, tampak Charon sangat kesakitan saat asap itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit melalui mulutnya.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine…"

Asap yang keluar dari mulut Charon semakin banyak dan bergulung-gulung di udara. Sementara tubuh Charon melemas dan jatuh terkulai dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Namun Sam masih belum mau berhenti membacakan mantra. Tidak sebelum sosok iblis di wadah manusia Charon benar-benar sudah keluar semua.

"Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus audi nos. Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Te rogamus audi nos."

Sam menutup bait terakhir mantra latin yang panjang itu dengan menghela nafas panjang. Kepulan asap hitam terakhir sudah pergi meninggalkan wadah manusia yang digunakan Charon. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan Orion dan Dean menaburkan garam banyak-banyak di sekeliling tempat Charon tergeletak. Detik berikutnya gumpalan asap hitam itu seolah terhisap ke dalam sebuah lubang di langit dan hilang tanpa bekas. Sementara tanah di sekeliling tempat yang ditaburi garam tadi berubah panas membara.

"Jadi kita berhasil, kan? Dia sudah kembali ke neraka, tempat dia seharusnya berada," seloroh Dean penuh kemenangan. "Kerja bagus, Sam! Sam?"

Rupanya Sam lebih terpanggil untuk menolong Astarte. Tentu saja dia tidak tega melihat gadis itu menderita lebih lama lagi.

"Nona Astarte?" bisik Sam hati-hati.

Astarte mendongak lemah. Wajahnya yang dihiasi bilur-bilur dan juga darah segar membuat hati siapa saja pilu. Sam tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Dia berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangan Astarte erat-erat, berharap gadis itu tidak sedang sekarat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hunter manusia," balas Astarte lirih.

Tetapi Sam tahu gadis itu berbohong karena saat dia mencoba membantu Astarte berdiri, yang terjadi malah gadis itu ambruk ke dalam pelukan Sam. Sam harus mendekap Astarte kuat-kuat agar tubuh gadis itu tidak merosot jatuh.

"Gadis blonde, Sam. Kebanyakan genit dan manja. Mereka bukan tipeku. Silahkan kau saja yang menanganinya," goda Dean saat Sam menatapnya dengan tatapan minta tolong.

Orion berdehem. "Asal kalian tahu. Gadis blonde yang genit dan manja itu calon istriku."

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Itu saja," kata Sam, tersenyum agak salah tingkah. Dean malah nyengir lebih lebar lagi.

Namun telinga Orion seakan tersumbat, tampak sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sam. Ekspresinya tetap saja dingin. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil alih Astarte dari tangan Sam dan menggendongnya.

"Aku akan kembali," kata Orion pendek sebelum menghilang bersama dengan sambaran petir yang membuat kaki Dean dan Sam kesemutan saking kuatnya.

"Apa dia sedang kesal?" tanya Dean tanpa dosa. Sam mengedikkan bahu. "Padahal kan sudah kubilang gadis blonde itu bukan tipeku. Kok dia masih takut kalah bersaing? Dasar aneh!"

Sam hanya tersenyum dan memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. Dia sangat yakin bukan hal itu yang membuat Orion kesal. Gurauan Dean tadi agak keterlaluan sih.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali ke Lunada. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita selidiki. Bukan nomor telepon Dahlia, Dean. Tapi terserah sih kalau kau masih ingin menyelidikinya," kata Sam, paham dengan sorot mata Dean yang mendadak berkilau cerah. "Ada sesuatu yang cukup mengangguku di tempat ini dan juga tentang Ailsa Elwood..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Kita kembali ke fandom Harry Potter**

**Chapter 9**

"Hari ini aku telah membunuh seorang manusia demi menyelamatkanmu…"

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Astarte. Meskipun Orion mengatakannya dengan nada tenang tanpa emosi seperti biasa, Astarte tahu betul kalau tunangannya itu sedang mendongkol. Well, Orion memang punya alasan untuk kesal. Dia orang yang sangat normatif. Sama saja seperti idola Orion seumur-umur, Ashriel, ayah Astarte. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang begitu tunduk kepada peraturan, seolah hidup takkan terasa nikmat tanpa adanya aturan. Saking banyaknya persamaan Orion dengan ayahnya, kadang Astarte berpikir kalau sebaiknya mereka saja yang dijodohkan, bukan dia.

"Yang Mulia Ashriel akan marah. Sangat marah. Beliau tidak akan suka jika tahu aku telah mendahului kewenangannya. Membunuh manusia, bayangkan saja bagaimana marahnya beliau nanti..."

Oh, begitu ya? Batin Astarte gemas. Keluhan Orion ini membuat perasaannya semakin tidak baik saja. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Astarte merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena sudah nekat turun ke bumi, hal yang jelas-jelas sangat terlarang bagi putri sepertinya. Dan lagi dia juga kalah telak dalam pertarungan, menyisakan tubuh yang babak belur. Sudah pasti bukanlah hal yang pantas bagi bangsa Alexus, melihat putri mereka yang seharusnya anggun dan tetap cantik dalam segala suasana malah tampil seperti orang yang baru saja diseruduk banteng.

"Padahal Ashriel telah memberiku petunjuk tentang kemunculan iblis di titik itu. Semua akan jadi lebih mudah andai kau tidak turun ke bumi..."

Orion hanya menatap Astarte dengan sorot prihatin saat gadis itu melotot marah kepadanya. Diam-diam Astarte memuji cara Orion melemparkan kesalahan kepadanya. Ya ya ya. Dia memang sembrono, tak pernah berpikir panjang dan selalu cocok dijadikan biang keladi. Di antara semua putri yang dipingit di istana, dialah yang paling payah. Meski tampaknya semua rakyat Arcelia selalu memujanya, tapi Astarte sadar kalau dalam hati mereka mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa putri semacam itu mendapatkan jodoh kalau tidak pernah mau memperbaiki sikapnya.

Namun tak disangka, ternyata jodohnya memang ada. Bahkan Astarte sendiri tidak tahu pasti kenapa. Yang jelas Orion telah memilihnya. Dengan lugas dan sangat mantap di hadapan Ashriel ketika penguasa Arcelia itu menawarinya satu di antara sekian banyak putri yang ada di kerajaan sebagai penghargaan atas kesetiaannya selama ini.

Orion, yang punya kharisma sangat kuat hingga mampu membuat setiap orang yang dilaluinya membungkuk hormat tanpa sadar dan merendahkan suara saat berbicara kepadanya, adalah abdi kepercayaan Ashriel. Masih muda dan sangat berprestasi, membuat banyak putri mengaguminya. Termasuk juga Astarte yang selalu mencoba berpikir logis untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Masih ada Phaedra yang mahir berdansa dan bermain musik. Lalu Thiresia yang cerdas dalam berdebat tentang ilmu kenegaraan dan juga Sirens yang begitu lemah lembut keibuan. Mereka semua lebih layak mendampingi Orion, pikir Astarte.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" tuntut Astarte pada Orion waktu itu.

"Karena kau yang paling susah diatur," jawab Orion tanpa basa-basi.

Jawaban yang benar adanya karena lagi-lagi Astarte memilih untuk melawan perintah Ayahnya dan juga Orion. Mengabaikan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang belum sembuh benar, gadis itu memutuskan turun sekali lagi ke bumi. Kini dia sedang menyesali akibat kenekatannya ini.

Tersangkut di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi di halaman The Burrow bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kan? Terlebih lagi Astarte punya phobia ketinggian. Err, tidak salah? Well, memang begitulah kenyataan yang ada. Mengingat selama ini gadis itu baru dua kali turun dari Arcelia (terakhir kali dia mendarat di Russell Square), dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata letak Arcelia cukup tinggi, maaf… maksudku sangat-sangat tinggi dari bumi. Pendaratannya kali ini tidak cukup mulus karena dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat turun bersama halilintar tadi.

Astarte mengigit kuku-kuku jarinya, cemas. Terlebih karena dia merasa tidak ada Orion yang akan datang menolongnya. Pemuda itu tidak sedang berada di dekat-dekat sini. Sebagai informasi, saat pertama kali Astarte turun ke bumi, mulanya dia hanya bertujuan untuk menguntit Orion saja. Tapi justru dia malah tersasar cukup jauh dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Charon. Jadi dibandingkan pengalaman pertama tadi, sebenarnya pendaratan kali ini lumayan juga. Paling tidak, dia tidak tersasar lagi. Hanya tersangkut di dahan pohon setinggi empat meter. Tidak parah-parah amat, kilah Astarte, mengabaikan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa turun dari pohon.

Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah terlalu jauh bertindak. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja mencuri kunci Devil's Gate dari saku jubah Orion. Cukup mudah saja sebenarnya. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura memeluk pinggang Orion sambil mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dan Orion sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kedua tangan Astarte sedang merogohi saku jubahnya. Namun hati Astarte sempat bergetar saat Orion balas mendekapnya erat dan membisikinya lembut.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, Astarteku."

Ketika itu Astarte hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menata hatinya yang mendadak kacau. Dia tahu perbuatannya ini salah, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia bertekad ingin mencegah Devil's Gate terbuka demi bebasnya sepasukan iblis. Tak ada cara lain selain melakukan ini. Dalam hati kecilnya dia sudah bisa meramalkan kalau tidak hanya Orion yang akan marah besar saat tahu kunci Devil's Gate telah dicuri, tapi juga ayahandanya. Ashriel bisa saja mengutuknya menjadi sebatang korek api kalau dia tahu hal ini. Namun Astarte sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi berat ini.

"Err, sekarang bagaimana cara untuk memancing Ginny Weasley keluar ya?" gumam Astarte yang masih nangkring di atas dahan pohon dan hanya bisa celingukan memandangi bangunan The Burrow yang tampak sepi dilatari langit kelam.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. Dia ingat dulu ayahnya pernah mengajarinya cyclo kinesis , semacam kekuatan hipnotis yang mampu mempengaruhi dan mengendalikan orang lain, bahkan jika penggunanya punya pancaran aura yang kuat, dia akan mampu menginterupsi pemikiran banyak orang hanya dengan menggunakan perasaannya saja. Sayang, Astarte belum terlalu menguasainya. Berbeda dengan saudari-saudarinya yang sepertinya sudah punya bakat alam dalam hal ini, yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah mempengaruhi seseorang untuk mengupil.

Untuk sekian kalinya Astarte menggerutu, bingung harus melakukan apa, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi memanggil Ginny Weasley keluar rumah dengan kekuatannya yang minim. Dengan jari telunjuk menempel di pelipisnya dan kedua mata terpejam rapat-rapat, Astarte memanggil nama Ginny berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Semenit, dua menit. Belum terjadi sesuatu yang hebat, kecuali bongkahan-bongkahan salju dari atas pohon berjatuhan menimpuki kepala Astarte dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh terjungkal.

"Haduuuuh!"

Astarte merasakan punggungnya seperti mati rasa dan kepalanya pening bukan main. Sepertinya ada satu atau dua tulang iganya yang retak, karena Astarte merasa sedikit kesakitan setiap kali dia menarik nafas panjang. Well, dia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian empat meter dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Untung tidak ada seorang pun yang menertawakan kekonyolannya ini.

Seolah belum cukup sial, bongkahan salju besar-besar yang menumpuk di atas pohon mendadak rontok bersamaan dan sukses menimbun tubuh Astarte yang masih terkapar kesakitan di bawahnya. Dengan agak kesulitan, kedua tangan Astarte menggapai-gapai. Memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam timbunan salju dan menyemburkan salju yang masuk ke mulutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Hai... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sontak Astarte terkesiap. Terdengar suara bernada cemas menyapanya. Dengan agak malu-malu, Astarte menengadah dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ginny Weasley! Jadi dia berhasil memanggil Ginny dengan kekuatannya? Wow, ini baru pertama kali terjadi! Belum sempat Astarte bersorak senang dengan kesuksesannya yang ajaib ini, Ginny sudah menyahut.

"Aku sedang menuju kandang ayam saat melihat petir menyambar pohon ini dan melihatmu terjatuh dari atas. Apakah… apakah petir itu menyambarmu? Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di atas pohon setinggi ini?"

Astarte tersenyum salah tingkah. Oh, rupanya begitu ceritanya. Ternyata kemampuannya masih saja payah seperti biasa.

"Bisa kau membantuku keluar dulu, ? Aku sedang terkubur hidup-hidup gitu loh."

Kening Ginny berkerut-kerut, masih terlihat curiga. Namun dia segera membantu Astarte keluar dari gundukan salju tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

"Jadi, siapa ka…?" mulut Ginny terbuka lebar sebelum dia meneruskan pertanyaannya. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa gadis di hadapannya ini. "Rambut pirang madu dan wajah yang bersinar. Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau... gadis dalam mimpiku. Astarte!"

"Eh? Iya," balas Astarte pendek. Dia sedang sibuk membersihkan butir-butir salju yang mengotori pakaiannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Jadi Arcelia benar-benar ada? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di halaman rumahku? Kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu?" berondong Ginny sebelum membekap mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya yang sangat kentara.

Astarte menarik nafas panjang dulu sebelum menjawabnya agak canggung. "Waduh, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Plis dong ah. Satu-satu gitu."

Hening sejenak. Astarte merasa agak tidak nyaman dalam situasi begini. Memang tadinya dia yang begitu ingin menemui Ginny Weasley. Tapi setelah bertemu, malah dia kesulitan untuk menyampaikan apa maksud kedatangannya.

"Begini, , aku datang untuk... untuk memberitahumu… tentang sesuatu…"

Ginny hanya terdiam. Kedua matanya terus menatap Astarte dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mungkin dia sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ini lagi-lagi hanya mimpi belaka.

"Duh, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ya?" gumam Astarte, mempermainkan jemarinya yang terasa agak kebas. "Sebenarnya semua hal yang sedang terjadi di sini berawal darimu. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tukas Ginny agak bingung.

"Maksudku, kegelapan mengerikan ini, yang mengubah London nyaris seperti kota hantu. Lalu ada beberapa pembunuhan misterius di dunia manusia yang kalian sebut sebagai Muggle. Juga kekacauan cuaca dan kegelisahan parah di mana-mana. Pokoknya ngeri banged gitu deh…"

"Tunggu, yang kutanyakan adalah apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau semua ini berawal dariku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tuntut Ginny. Kebingungannya berubah jadi kekesalan. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia dipersalahkan untuk hal-hal yang diluar kendalinya. Bahkan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa penyebab semua keanehan ini.

"Well, secara tidak langsung, kau punya tanggung jawab juga, ," seloroh Astarte santai. "Kau sudah membunuhnya sih... Ups... "

Astarte mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Maksud hati menyampaikan berita dengan hati-hati agar Ginny tidak tersinggung, tapi dia malah keceplosan. Kadang dia memang suka ceroboh.

Seketika itu wajah Ginny memucat. Kengerian tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Astarte tahu kalau Ginny mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan ini. Namun sekali lagi gadis itu menolak untuk percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapa-siapa, nona Astarte!" tukas Ginny tegas.

"Kau terlihat tidak begitu yakin," ujar Astarte setengah meledek. "Atau sebenarnya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi kau terus saja menolak kebenaran yang ada. Betul begitu?"

Kali ini Ginny menarik nafas panjang dan memantapkan dirinya untuk berkata, "Tidak!"

"Kita lihat saja, ," sahut Astarte kalem dan serta merta menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ginny. "Kita lihat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu."

000

_Kebingungan, Weasley?_

_Lestrange, kau?_

_Aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku harus membencimu. Bahkan aku sampai kesulitan menemukan hal yang bisa membuatku menyukaimu, dibandingkan dengan hal yang membuatku muak padamu._

_Katakan apa alasanmu membenciku?_

_Katakan apa aku harus tidak membencimu kalau ternyata kaulah yang akan menjadi istri Harry, bukan aku?_

_A…aku tidak akan menjauhi Harry atau siapapun._

_Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia fana ini, Weasley! Sampai jumpa di neraka!_

_Immobilus!_

_Protego! _

Kedua mata Ginny terbelalak. Bibirnya gemetar hebat dan kedua tungkai kakinya melemas. Detik berikutnya dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan sekujur badannya mulai mengigil. Dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Belum pernah dia merasa setakut ini. Namun jika kau sedang berada di posisi Ginny sekarang, pasti kau akan maklum kenapa gadis itu merasa takut.

Kilasan-kilasan sinar berwarna merah, ledakan dashyat yang mampu melumerkan lapisan salju tebal dan menghasilkan hantaran debu panas, teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah, sampai akhirnya Ginny melihat tubuh seorang gadis seumurannya terpental terkena terjangan mantra kutukan hebat yang berbalik ke arahnya. Ginny melihat semuanya dalam gerakan lambat. Bagaimana tubuh gadis berambut coklat itu melayang tanpa daya dan jatuh berguling-guling menghantam tanah. Juga ekspresi hampa yang tertinggal di wajahnya yang nyaris rusak. Semuanya membuat Ginny tidak hanya ngeri, tapi juga mual.

"Nah, kau sudah mengerti, kan?" kata Astarte, menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Ginny. "Gadis itu, Madeline Lestrange. Ya, sekarang dia sudah kembali dari kematiannya untuk mengejarmu. Dalam bentuk iblis, tepatnya. Orion yakin Madeline hanya ingin menuntut balas, tapi ada iblis lain yang mengendalikannya untuk berbuat hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu."

Ginny masih tampak sangat terpukul oleh kenangannya yang baru saja dipulihkan oleh Astarte. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, kedua tangan yang digunakannya untuk membunuh Madeline tanpa sengaja. Darahnya mulai berdesir kencang karena dipompa oleh jantung yang berdebar tak terkontrol. Hawa dingin yang mendadak terasa telah membangkitkan bulu kuduknya. Meski ketidakpercayaan masih kuat menyelubunginya, namun mau tak mau dia harus menelan pil pahit. Dia mulai menyadari apa arti mimpi buruknya beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa Madeline Lestrange kembali untuknya. Madeline Lestrange datang untuk mencoba membunuhnya sekali lagi.

"Kita perlu bekerja sama, . Karena tidak hanya itu saja masalah besar yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Bisa dibilang, duniamu dan duniaku sedang terancam serbuan iblis, dan kita harus segera mencegahnya sekarang juga!" seloroh Astarte, tak peduli betapa pucatnya wajah Ginny sekarang ini.

"Mencegahnya? Bagaimana caranya?"

Pertanyaan Ginny ini hanya dibalas Astarte dengan seulas senyum misterius.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Dan kita kembali lagi ke fandom Supernatural**

**Chapter 10**

**Jalanan Russell Square**,

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau dapat dari Dahlia selain nomer teleponnya, Dean?" tanya Sam, tersenyum gemas alih-alih menyeringai saat Dean baru saja masuk ke mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Sam pantas kesal. Hampir lima jam lebih dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam mobil hanya untuk menunggu Dean menginterogasi Dahlia. Sam tidak terlalu yakin apakah istilah menginterogasi ini cocok, mengingat sepertinya mereka berdua lebih terlihat sedang kencan.

"Hai, aku professional, Sammy," tukas Dean cepat, menepuk bahu adiknya sambil mengerling penuh arti. Setelah berdehem sejenak, Dean memaparkan hasil penyelidikkannya. "Menurut Dahlia, keluarga Elwood adalah keluarga terpandang di sini. Semacam keluarga yang sudah turun temurun hidup di lingkungan ini. Tipikal keluarga Inggris kuno, begitulah."

"Dan?"

"Dan kita harus segera pergi dari sini," balas Dean sambil menstater mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi berselimut kabut, meninggalkan kafe Lunada. "Dahlia memberiku alamat pemakaman keluarga Elwood tadi. Keluarga turunan bangsawan seperti itu pasti punya kompleks pemakaman khusus untuk kalangan mereka sendiri. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kita bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan kita di sana..."

"Dean! Gadis kecil itu sedang dalam bahaya! Ailsa Elwood dalam bahaya! Kita seharusnya mencarinya sesegera mungkin, bukannya malah menyusup masuk ke pemakaman keluarganya," tukas Sam ngotot. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yakin kalau iblis itu membawanya ke sana? Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku menunggu lima jam tanpa arti, kan?"

"Well, karena Dahlia memberitahuku kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam keluarga itu. Aku menyimpulkan keanehan itu seperti..." Dean mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan untuk menatap Sam lekat-lekat. "Kekuatan untuk menyedot energi."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini hanya gosip yang beredar di kalangan tetangga dekat. Lagipula gosip ini mulai tidak jelas karena sudah berkembang dari generasi ke generasi. Tapi tetap saja terasa mencurigakan bagi orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan keluarga Elwood sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka sampai sekarang," Dean menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin.

"Kau tahu, Sam? Mereka semua, keluarga Elwood, selalu tampak awet muda, seolah mereka tak pernah bertambah tua. Yang membuatnya semakin aneh adalah mereka selalu melakukan perkawinan antar keluarga dekat mereka sendiri. Mereka juga keluarga yang agak tertutup, namun senang sekali menghadiri setiap perayaan atau keramaian."

Sambil menyimak baik-baik perkataan Dean, Sam membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkannya dengan jaringan internet. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah situs.

"Ada juga ketidakwajaran yang berusaha ditutupi oleh keluarga Elwood, salah satunya dengan membangun areal pemakaman khusus untuk keluarga mereka sendiri. Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi menurut kabar yang beredar, rata-rata anggota keluarga Elwood meninggal pada umur 100 tahun lebih. Bahkan kebanyakan orang-orang tua di kawasan ini percaya kalau sebenarnya keluarga Elwood punya umur yang lebih panjang dari sekedar 100 atau 200 tahun, tepatnya 500 tahunan begitu."

"Terdengar agak hiperbolis. Tapi apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari sebuah kabar burung?" balas Sam yang masih asyik surfing. "Walau begitu bisa jadi kabar burung itu benar."

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu, Sam?" ujar Dean, memutar kemudinya seraya mengerling laptop di pangkuan Sam. "Hey, kau tahu. Memangku laptop bisa membuatmu mandul, bro! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin dikebiri ya?"

Sam memutar bola matanya dan mendengus sebal. Kenapa sih kakaknya itu selalu usil? Padahal baru saja Dean mulai bisa serius, tapi mendadak sikapnya balik ke asal. Maka dengan masih memasang ekspresi menahan kesal, Sam menunjukkan monitor laptopnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa banyak membantu kita atau apa, tapi dari nama marga mereka, Elwood, sepertinya memang menyimpan suatu rahasia," kata Sam dan buru-buru menambahkan. "Sebaiknya kau membelikanku alas laptop atau meja kecil, bro. Atau bisa-bisa kau tidak akan punya keponakan nantinya!"

Dean terkekeh. "Ada apa dengan nama Elwood, Sammy? Dan ada apa juga dengan calon keponakanku? Sudah menemukan gadis yang cocok, eh?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dean..."

"Tidak! Aku serius," balas Dean tegas, menghentikan Impalanya di perempatan lampu merah. "Gadis blonde itu, Astarte, kupikir dia mengingatkanmu dengan Jessica. Mulai dari rambutnya, postur tubuh dan suaranya..."

"Dean, please! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, okay?" balas Sam agak emosi. "Lagipula Astarte sudah punya tunangan. Dia sudah punya Orion. Dan kami sangat berbeda. Dia dari bangsa Alexus. Kau sudah mengerti, kan?" sambungnya dengan suara melemah.

Untuk kali ini Dean terdiam. Hatinya diliputi perasaan bersalah. Kenapa juga dia harus mengingatkan Sam tentang sosok Jessica yang telah tiada? Dean tahu kalau sampai detik ini Sam masih sangat mencintai Jessica dan belum bisa melupakannya. Bahkan salah satu alasan mengapa Sam bersedia meninggalkan kuliahnya dan ikut mengembara bersama Dean adalah karena dia ingin memburu iblis yang telah membunuh kekasihnya itu. Namun beberapa hal dalam diri Astarte membuat Dean khawatir dengan perasaan Sam yang masih kacau balau. Dean takut Sam akan meninggalkan pikiran rasionalnya dan jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang bukan manusia, seperti Astarte. Sebagai kakak, Dean tidak ingin Sam terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.

"Bagiku, terdengar tidak wajar saat Orion mengatakan gadis itu calon istrinya..."

Hati Dean mencelos saat mendengar perkataan Sam ini. Kekhawatirannya mulai mendekati kenyataan. Serta merta Dean menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat. Hampir saja dia menabrak serombongan penyebrang jalan saking kagetnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sam?" tuntut Dean, mengabaikan seorang penyebrang jalan marah yang mengacung-acungkan jari tengahnya ke arah mereka. "Kau tidak... kau tidak suka pada gadis itu, kan?"

Sam tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingat saat aku berkata kalau Astarte adalah nama seorang dewi dalam mitologi kuno, Dean?"

Dean mengangguk dengan wajah tegang.

"Astarte adalah nama lain dari dewi Artemis, dewi yang membunuh seorang hunter yang bernama Orion," lanjut Sam dengan tatapan menerawang. "Hanya mitologi kuno, tentu saja. Tapi aku berharap hubungan dua orang itu tidak setragis apa yang tertulis di dalam literatur. Orion dan Astarte. Semoga saja ini hanya kebetulan."

Dean kehabisan kata-kata. Selain itu dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk cepat-cepat menjalankan Impalanya. Lampu hijau sudah menyala dari tadi. Namun detik berikutnya Dean memaki-maki kesal. Mendadak ada petir yang menyambar tepat di depan moncong mobilnya, memunculkan sosok Orion di tengah jalan dan memaksa Dean untuk membanting stir agar tidak menabrak Orion.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" teriak Dean gusar. Salah satu roda depan Impalanya sudah naik ke atas trotoar dan tadi dia nyaris saja menyeruduk tiang lampu. "Apa...? Di mana dia...?" tanya Dean saat sadar sedang meneriaki angin.

"Kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tuntut Orion datar dan kaku. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di jok belakang, mengagetkan baik Sam maupun Dean.

"Kau, lain kali jangan menghindar! Supaya aku bisa mengilasmu jadi perkedel!" geram Dean, kembali menjalankan mobilnya pelan-pelan.

Orion tetap terlihat acuh, matanya terpancang pada layar monitor laptop Sam.

"Aku, maksudku, kami baru saja menemukan beberapa informasi tentang keluarga Elwood. Aku tak tahu apa ini penting atau tidak untuk Ashriel, tapi kami harus menemukan Ailsa Elwood sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Dari informasi yang kami dapat tadi, kami rasa keluarga Elwood bukanlah manusia murni seutuhnya..."

"Apaa?" seru Dean kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia berdehem untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Err, ya, begitulah. Sam, maksudku, kami pikir memang begitu."

"Mereka keturunan Elf," lanjut Sam. "Menurut situs yang sedang kubaca ini, Elwood adalah nama marga Inggris asli yang berasal dari marga asing, Aelfweald, yang dapat diartikan sebagai garis turunan Elf. Agak terkesan tidak masuk akal, tapi kalau dihubungkan dengan informasi yang kami dapat, bisa jadi kesimpulan kami ini sedikit banyak bisa dipercaya."

"Ailsa Elwood memang bukan sekedar manusia biasa, begitu kata Yang Mulia Ashriel. Karena itulah beliau sudah menurunkan titah yang harus kita jalankan tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa alasan untuk menolak," balas Orion dengan ekspresi nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Oya? Titah tentang bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan gadis itu?" tanya Sam penasaran.

Orion menggeleng tenang. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat mengagetkan kakak beradik Winchester.

"Ailsa Elwood harus mati."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n : Entah ini kenapa sepertinya FFN sedang bermasalah. Ada beberapa kata yang mendadak menghilang begitu fanfic ini diposting. Padahal di filenya ga ada masalah loh. Wah, gimana ini? Jelas mengganggu kenyamanan membaca kan? Mohon maklum ya guys… **

**Chapter 11 **

"…dan begitulah tongkat besi itu melukai wajahku. Kau bisa lihat sendiri hidungku yang hampir remuk ini. Lalu bla bla bla..."

Ginny hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Kedua telinganya nyaris pekak karena sedari tadi terus saja mendengarkan celoteh riang Astarte tentang kronologis peristiwa yang menyebabkannya babak belur. Anehnya, Astarte justru menceritakan hal ini dengan seloroh bangga, seolah dipukuli habis-habisan begitu adalah sebuah prestasi besar untuknya.

"Maaf," ucap Ginny, berdehem. Kerongkongannya mulai gatal karena dari tadi Astarte tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikit pun. "Jadi, berapa orang yang sudah mengeroyokmu kalau begitu? Lima orang atau sepuluh orang?"

Mendadak ekspresi Astarte berubah kecut. Namun Ginny tidak terlalu merasa bersalah sudah menyela cerita panjang lebar gadis itu. Untuk ukuran seorang putri, Astarte terlalu banyak bicara, begitu pikirnya. Sedikit banyak, sikap putri bangsa Alexus ini mengingatkan Ginny pada kakaknya, Ron, dan dia sudah sangat berpengalaman menghadapi orang-orang semacam ini.

"Mengeroyok? Err... aku tidak bilang begitu, kan? Maksudku, aku hanya terlibat perkelahian dengan… umm… seseorang," jawab Astarte agak kikuk. "Seseorang yang berbadan jauh lebih besar dariku tentunya. Dan lebih kuat! Jadi jelas saja aku kalah gitu loh."

Ginny hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yeah. Dia sudah menduga apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tidak pentingnya ini. Ada sebagian kecil dalam hatinya yang merasakan kekecewaan. Sebagian besar lainnya mulai meragukan apa gadis pirang di hadapannya ini adalah benar-benar Astarte yang ditemuinya pertama kali dalam mimpi.

Rambut pirang emas selembut sutra yang berkibar dan berkilauan seirama angin, sorot mata yang memancarkan ketentraman, dan berbagai hal mempesona yang dilihatnya dari sosok Astarte saat di dalam mimpi dulu seketika lenyap saat bertemu Astarte yang sesungguhnya. Ginny tak habis pikir, rupanya ada juga putri yang modelnya seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin denganmu. Terutama kalau aku mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama kita di mimpiku," kata Ginny jujur. Well, dia tidak terlalu suka menutupi apa kata hatinya.

Astarte mengibaskan rambutnya pelan, meringis aneh sebentar dan menjawabnya dengan nada canggung, "Kau tahu, Ms. Weasley? Kadang seseorang boleh jaim juga, kan?"

Untuk kali ini Ginny menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Kepercayaannya terhadap Astarte mulai menyusut. Apakah dia yang sudah berharap terlalu banyak atau mungkin putri dari bangsa entah di mana ini yang memang sudah kehilangan pesonanya di dunia nyata.

Bisa dibilang Ginny cukup shock dengan penampilan Astarte sebagai seorang manusia biasa saat ini. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian hitam ketat berbahan kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat. Bukan pakaian yang cocok untuk musim dingin, tentu saja. Dan Kalau Ginny mendeskripsikan penampilan Astarte ini seperti gumpalan obat batuk hitam berjalan, para Muggle justru akan mengira Astarte ini pemeran wanita dalam film The Matrix.

Di tengah suasana temaram begini, terkadang Ginny merasa agak kesulitan untuk mengikuti Astarte dalam busana yang serba hitam seperti itu. Berulang kali dia tersandung permukaan tanah yang tidak rata, menabrak dahan pohon, dan terserimpet akar pohon yang menjulur. Sosok Astarte sendiri hilang-tampak dalam penerangan lampu yang minim.

Suasana semakin tidak mengenakkan bagi Ginny. Tempat di mana mereka berada ini tidak hanya terkesan aneh, tapi juga angker dan mencekam. Jangan tanyakan tentang mantra "Lumos" dan "Incendio". Entah mengapa kedua mantra itu tidak berfungsi untuk mengatasi kegelapan di tempat ini.

"Tunggu, nona!" seru Ginny setengah kesal seraya menggapai-gapai kesusahan dan berhasil menyambar salah satu lengan Astarte yang sedari tadi berjalan di depannya. Sepertinya mata Astarte punya kelebihan melihat dalam keadaan gelap begini, sehingga dia tidak menemui kesulitan sama sekali.

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik kau berhenti mempermainkanku, nona Astarte yang terhormat!" ujar Ginny dengan nada menekan dalam-dalam, dongkol sekali.

Sejak awal mereka tiba di tempat seram ini, Astarte sama sekali belum mau membeberkan seperti apa rencana yang ada di pikirannya. Ginny mulai muak terjebak dalam situasi tidak jelas. Apalagi ada embel-embel pertaruhan nyawa begini. Bukannya Ginny takut. Bukan sama sekali. Dia siap menghadapi apa resiko yang ada, meskipun dia tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar bersalah dalam kasus terbunuhnya Madeline Lestrange. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Astarte bisa menjamin bahwa apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini tepat.

"Paling tidak kau memberitahuku sedikit saja. Misalnya seperti, di mana kita berada sekarang?" ujar Ginny tegas, tanpa ragu menampakkan ekspresi galak walau sadar kalau Astarte tidak bisa melihatnya di keremangan begini.

"Oh itu toh!" sahut Astarte santai saja, melepaskan cengkraman Ginny pada lengannya. "Kita sekarang sedang ada di lapisan Merx. Tepatnya di kawasan Heofon."

"Apa?"

"Hanya istilah tingkat tinggi bangsaku untuk menyebut kuburan angker," balas Astarte enteng. "Yeah, kita sekarang sedang ada di areal pemakaman, miss Weasley. Wigheard Cemetery di Lewinsham Road. Tapi untuk yang satu ini bisa dibilang sebagai pemakaman dimensi lain. Pemakaman generasi Aelfweald."

"Apa? Pemakaman?"

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau duduki itu, Miss Weasley? Kau sedang duduk di atas nisan orang tuh! Baru nyadar?"

"Jenggot Merlin!" Sontak saja Ginny terlonjak dari batu berukuran sedang yang didudukinya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?"

"Emang itu penting ya?" celetuk Astarte enteng.

Ginny menggeleng keras, tidak percaya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya gadis pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini terbuat dari apa sih? Seolah semua hal berbahaya yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang ini bukan apa-apa untuknya. Mereka bukan sedang akan piknik, kan? Mereka akan menghadapi iblis! Tapi lagak Astarte justru tampak seperti orang yang menganggap remeh situasi genting ini.

Kepercayaan Ginny terhadap Astarte hampir mencapai titik nol. Tentu saja. Tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membuatnya yakin kalau Astarte punya kemampuan untuk mengatasi permasalahan hidup-mati ini. Kini Ginny mulai menyesal kenapa dia begitu mudah percaya dengan mimpinya, mimpi yang menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya Astarte. Dia sadar kalau itu semua hanya tipuan belaka.

"Well, nona Astarte," panggil Ginny lamat-lamat, setengah putus asa, hal yang sangat dibencinya. "Apa... apa aku masih bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat? Maksudku... Apa masih ada harapan?"

"Aku tidak bisa janji, Ms. Weasley. Yang jelas, aku sudah mempertaruhkan banyak hal dalam hal ini. Nyawaku sendiri, ayahku dan Orion, dan juga keselamatan bangsaku. Kukira dalam banyak hal misi Orion tidak efektif. Terlalu membuang waktu. Bukan salahnya sih. Dia memang selalu percaya mentah-mentah apa saja perkataan ayahku. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri."

"Lalu, ada alasan kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Ginny. Suaranya melemah. "Selain karena iblis itu, maksudku Lestrange, mengincar nyawaku lagi?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak alasan untuk tidak memilihmu, . Kau punya banyak hal yang bisa membuat banyak orang mengagumimu. Kau punya keberanian dan tekad. Kau punya semangat hidup yang tinggi dan juga kesetiakawanan. Selain itu, aku juga percaya kalau setiap titik akhir akan selalu kembali ke titik awal. Dengan kata lain, Madeline Lestrange mengawali ini semua darimu, dan tentu saja dia ingin mengakhirinya dengan menggunakanmu."

"Apa ini artinya buruk untukku?"

"Bisa iya. Bisa tidak," Astarte menghela nafas panjang. "Maksudku adalah, kalau dulu kau sudah pernah mengalahkannya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya sekali lagi?"

Ginny terdiam. Mendadak kedua pundaknya terasa terbebani begitu berat. Dia masih ingat bagaimana sensasinya, sensasi membunuh. Ada kelegaan luar biasa saat dia berhasil mempertahankan nyawanya. Diliputi dengan kegembiraan bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan musuh jahat yang sudah menginjak-injak martabatnya sedemikian dalam. Weasley kumuh, panggilan hina dari Madeline yang akan selalu diingatnya sampai mati. Sebuah kepuasan bisa membungkam mulut lancang itu selama-lamanya. Namun di sisi lain, perasaan bersalah terus membayanginya. Bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan membunuh, seharusnya. Begitulah penyesalan seorang Ginny.

"Jadi aku akan menitipimu ini."

Sontak, Ginny terkesiap kaget saat Astarte menjejalkan sebuah lempengan kecil berbentuk segi enam ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Di atas permukaan lempengan berukuran sebesar Galleon itu terdapat tulisan-tulisan dalam huruf asing yang tak bisa dibaca Ginny.

"Itu adalah kunci untuk membuka Devil's Gate. Kau yang harus membawanya sekarang. Well, untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau misalnya salah satu dari kita, dalam hal ini aku, tidak bisa mencapai Shura dengan selamat," ucap Astarte dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Apa itu Shura?" tuntut Ginny. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Apalagi saat menyadari nada suara Astarte yang berubah serius.

"Shura adalah semacam menara kecil yang di puncaknya tersimpan api suci untuk meleburkan benda-benda yang tercela. Sejak dulu para Aelfweald menggunakannya untuk mengkremasi jenazah anggota keluarga mereka. Kau tahu, energi manusia yang terserap selama mereka masih hidup tidak selamanya baik. Karena itulah mereka tidak ingin membawa energi-energi buruk ke alam kematian. Para Aelfweald itu juga ingin mati dengan tenang, dalam hal ini mati secara 'bersih', melepaskan energi manusia yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka semasa hidup. Jika energi buruk manusia saja bisa disucikan, lalu kenapa kunci Devil's Gate ini tidak.

Aku yakin tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh lagi dari sini dan aku ingin nantinya kau yang masuk ke dalam menara itu, . Cari api sucinya dan buang kunci sialan itu ke dalamnya. Maka Devil's Gate tidak akan pernah bisa terbuka lagi, iblis-iblis yang ada di dalam akan tetap terkurung, Carloseus tidak akan punya pasukan iblis dan ayahku akan menendang bokongku atas kekacauan ini."

"Kalau terdengar sesimpel itu, lalu kenapa kau sendiri tidak yakin kau bisa selamat?" tanya Ginny, mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Astarte yang terdengar konyol.

"Apa kau selalu sepolos ini, ? Oh, sudahlah. Aku cukup yakin kalau Carloseus sudah membangkitkan satu iblis lagi dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Meskipun sudah dijaga ribuan hunter bangsa Alexus, Devil's Gate belum pernah benar-benar tertutup rapat sejak lolosnya iblis bermata putih itu. Carloseus masih terlalu kuat untuk ukuran iblis yang lemah dan ayahku terus saja mengabaikan kenyataan ini dengan menolak menghancurkan kunci gerbang sial itu."

"Aku paham," sahut Ginny sambil menggenggam kuat-kuat kunci berbentuk koin itu.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu, !" kata Astarte riang, menepuk punggung Ginny dengan kekuatan berlebihan sampai gadis itu terhuyung.

"Err, kau boleh memanggilku Ginny saja kalau kau mau."

"Oh yeah! Dan kau boleh memanggilku Britney Spears. Kalo mau sih," seloroh Astarte dan menyambungnya saat menyadari ekspresi bingung Ginny. "Engga tau Britney Spears? Duh, kasian deh…"

Mau tak mau, Ginny ikut tergelak. Astarte dengan gayanya yang aneh memang selalu menarik. Sedikit menyebalkan, tapi cukup menyenangkan juga. Begitu pikir Ginny.

"Ada apa, Astarte?" tanya Ginny cemas.

Mendadak saja ekspresi Astarte berubah tegang. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan di mengawasi keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Saking waspadanya, suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baunya. Aku bisa mencium baunya. Iblis. Tak jauh dari sini. Sedang mendekat."

Belum sempat Ginny bereaksi, Astarte sudah mendorongnya menjauh. Ketegangan di wajah gadis pirang itu sudah lenyap, berganti ekspresi setenang permukaan air yang tak terusik. Tampaknya dia sudah siap menghadapi apa pun bentuk iblis yang akan segera muncul.

"Pergilah, Ginny. Carilah Shura. Kau akan menemukannya dengan keyakinanmu," ujar Astarte lirih. Cepat-cepat dia menambahkannya begitu melihat Ginny akan membantah. "Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Pergilah! Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang! Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Percayalah!"

Ginny tak yakin apakah pergi meninggalkan Astarte adalah ide yang bagus. Terlebih tampaknya Astarte tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya sendiri dengan kondisinya yang babak belur begitu. Ginny tahu Astarte bisa terbunuh dan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja. Dia ingin membantu. Dia punya keberanian dan kekuatan. Jadi apa lagi yang menghalanginya?

"Oh, kau belum mengerti juga ya?" desis Astarte kesal, melihat Ginny masih belum beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berpijak. "Kau memaksaku melakukan ini, Ginny Weasley."

Secara tak terduga, Astarte menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke dahi Ginny. Satu-satunya yang bisa dirasakan Ginny seketika itu adalah dunia serasa berputar kencang dan darahnya bergolak. Sekujur tubuhnya kebas seakan dibenamkan paksa ke dalam kolam air es. Semua ketidaknyamanan ini berakhir ketika Ginny terbangun di tempat asing. Dia masih berada di areal pemakaman. Setidaknya itulah yang disadari Ginny dengan getir. Dia sadar kalau Astarte sudah 'melemparnya' menjauh dari arena pertempuran.

Astarte menghela nafasnya untuk sekian kali. Dia tidak menyesal sudah memindahkan Ginny dengan paksa. Dia paham kalau dalam dimensi lain begini kekuatan sihir manusia tidak akan banyak berpengaruh dan karena itulah, demi keselamatannya, Astarte harus melakukan hal ini.

Maafkan aku, Ginny. Dulu aku sudah menjanjikan seorang penjaga untukmu dan karena itulah aku datang kepadamu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang penjaga yang baik untukmu. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha…

"Seorang putri Alexus? Jadi ini yang bisa disodorkan Ashriel kepadaku? Menyodorkan putrinya sendiri untuk dihabisi?"

Suara melengking mendirikan bulu kuduk ini sontak membuat Astarte terkesiap. Gadis itu berputar di tempatnya, mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya yang remang-remang dan menajamkan pandangannya. Namun tak tampak apa pun di mana-mana. Hanya pepohonan tinggi yang berumur ratusan tahun dan juga banyak sekali batu nisan besar-besar yang tersebar tak beraturan.

"Tampakkan dirimu!" seru Astarte berani.

"Oh, lancang sekali kau, gadis ingusan. Tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, eh?" balas suara itu lantang.

Astarte mendongak. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Lebih kencang lagi saat mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri memandanginya dari sebuah dahan pohon tebal tepat di atasnya. Dari postur tubuh dan rambutnya yang keperakan, Astarte menduga iblis yang baru saja muncul ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Eris," desis Astarte saat bertatapan dengan sepasang mata kuning nyalang yang membalasnya dengan sorot keji.

Detik berikutnya, iblis wanita bernama Eris itu melompat dari dahan tempatnya berpijak. Gerakannya anggun, sangat halus, dan dia mendarat mulus tepat di hadapan Astarte tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatanganmu, Yang Mulia Astarte. Sama sekali tidak," seloroh Eris dingin. "Tapi aku akan mengampunimu dengan senang hati jika kau bersedia menyerahkan apa yang diinginkan Tuanku Carloseus. Kau cukup memberikannya saja dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak sudi," ujar Astarte enteng, mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang kosong.

"Gadis bodoh," desah Eris pelan.

Astarte mendengus, menatap Eris dengan tatapan melecehkan. Dengan seringai yang jelas-jelas menampakkan ketidaksenangannya dengan kemunculan Eris, Astarte berkata, "Kalau pun aku membawanya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan kunci itu ke tangan iblis-iblis terkutuk seperti kalian."

"Lancang!" geram Erin. "Berikan kunci itu atau kau hancur!"

"Bagaimana kalau, kau saja yang hancur atau aku tidak akan memberikan kunci itu?" ledek Astarte. "Iblis jalang!"

Gadis itu tahu kalau satu-satunya cara supaya Eris tidak mengejar Ginny adalah dengan berusaha membuat Eris yakin kalau Astarte yang membawa kunci itu.

Perkataan Astarte benar-benar membuat Eris kehilangan kesabaran dan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Astarte. Satu dua kali Astarte berhasil meredam pukulan beruntun dari Eris, bahkan balas menendang kuat-kuat perut lawannya dan membuat Eris jatuh terjengkang.

Dalam hitungan detik Eris bangkit dan kembali menyongsong Astarte yang sudah siap menyambut serangannya. Mereka beradu tendangan beberapa kali. Tendangan kaki kiri Eris berhasil menyapu wajah Astarte telak dan membuat gadis itu terhuyung. Belum ingin memberi ampun, Eris kembali menghadiahi lawannya dengan dua kali tendangan telak ke bagian rusuk.

Tubuh Astarte sempat melayang di udara sebelum menghantam sebuah batu nisan. Saking kerasnya, batu nisan itu hancur berantakan, menyisakan bongkahan-bongkahan besar dan Astarte yang sedang tergolek lemas meresapi rasa sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh benar telah terbuka kembali dan kali ini bahkan jauh lebih perih.

"Kau cukup memberiku kunci sialan itu saja, pecundang! Apa susahnya?" bentak Eris seraya menendang ke bagian ulu hati Astarte yang masih belum bisa bangun. "Atau kau memang sudah bosan hidup, tuan putri?" sambung Eris, menendang perut Astarte lagi dan lagi, tak peduli erangan kesakitan gadis itu. "Kalau begitu kau harus hancur!"

"Aku tak pernah takut hancur…" sahut Astarte lirih, di sela-sela rintihannya karena Eris masih saja belum puas menendanginya.

Tanpa diduga Astarte menangkap salah satu kaki Eris yang akan menendangnya sekali lagi dan menjungkalkan iblis wanita itu. Dengan susah payah, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari beberapa rusuknya yang retak, Astarte bangkit dan menghantam wajah Eris beberapa kali. Di saat lawannya itu sedang terhuyung, Astarte membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Eris sekuat-kuatnya, membuat Eris ambruk tak berdaya.

"Itu saja? Semudah itu?" seru Astarte, mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah dengan punggung tangannya.

Sebenarnya nafasnya sudah mulai sesak dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar-memar parah, tapi Astarte harus memastikan kalau dia sudah menahan Eris cukup lama sementara Ginny menemukan Shura.

Selama sekian menit Astarte menunggu reaksi Eris yang masih terkapar tak bergerak, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan kalau Eris memang sudah benar-benar tak berkutik lagi. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berbalik meninggalkan Eris, tiba-tiba saja seutas cambuk membelit kaki kanan Astarte dan menariknya hingga terjerembab.

"Kau sudah mengujiku terlalu jauh, tuan putri! Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main!" seru Eris geram. Gurat-gurat di wajahnya menunjukkan dia sangat murka sekarang.

Satu sentakan dari cambuk itu membuat tubuh Astarte terhempas dan jatuh bergulingan. Eris yang belum puas, menghentakkan cambuknya lagi dan membuat tubuh Astarte yang masih terjerat terombang-ambing seperti daun yang terbawa angin, sampai akhirnya dengan sengaja menghantamkan tubuh Astarte ke sebatang pohon besar.

Nafas Astarte hampir habis. Rongga dadanya mulai panas dan tulang punggungnya sakit bukan main. Sementara kepalanya yang nyeri berdenyut-denyut. Kakinya masih terjerat cambuk dan Eris pun tampak tak berniat melepaskannya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Dengan agak kesulitan, gadis itu meraih sebilah trisula yang tersimpan di pinggangnya dan memutuskan belitan cambuk Eris dengan sekali sabet.

"Aku juga tidak sedang main-main, Eris!" balas Astarte dengan nafas memburu. Keningnya bocor dan mengalirkan darah merah pekat melalui kedua matanya, agak mengganggu pandangan.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" cibir Eris, menyentakkan cambuknya hingga ujungnya menghasilkan bunga api.

Sementara itu Astarte sudah meraih trisulanya yang satu lagi dan bersiap menerima serangan lawannya. Ujung cambuk Eris kembali meluncur tanpa sempat terelakkan, menyambar wajah Astarte dan merobek pipi kirinya yang mulus. Cambuk Eris terayun sekali lagi dan menyabet perut Astarte hingga meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam dan memanjang. Belum sempat Astarte menghindar lagi, cambuk Eris menghajarnya lagi dan menghempaskan salah satu trisulanya jauh-jauh.

"Kau lihat sendiri, tuan putri. Tak ada gunanya melawanku. Hanya sia-sia belaka," gumam Eris, menyentakkan cambuknya semakin liar dan dalam sekali kibasan, tubuh Astarte kembali terpelanting.

Perlahan-lahan, Astarte mencoba bangkit meskipun seluruh persendiannya terasa hancur lebur. Kedua tungkai kakinya nyaris tak mampu menyangga tubuhnya dan kini mati pun akan terasa sangat menyenangkan demi mengakhiri semua rasa sakit yang menderanya ini.

"Mati kau!" seru Eris lantang, kembali mengayunkan cambuknya.

Namun detik berikutnya iblis itu menjerit kesakitan. Lolongannya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru. Tanpa Eris sadari, tiba-tiba saja trisula Astarte sudah menancap tepat ke telapak tangannya, memaku tangannya pada batang pohon di belakangnya dan secara efektif mencegah iblis wanita itu menggunakan cambuknya lagi.

"Kita mati sama-sama kalau begitu," desis Astarte, berjalan menghampiri Eris dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Apa...? Kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?" seru Eris murka. Meski begitu, ada nada ketakutan yang coba disembunyikannya dalam suaranya. Apalagi saat Astarte mulai menodongkan telapak tangannya ke arah Eris dan berkonsentrasi. "Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkanku dari tubuh ini! Kau tidak bisa mengirimku ke neraka lagi, brengsek!"

Eris semakin panik saat Astarte mengabaikannya dan terus berkonsentrasi. Iblis itu merasakan seolah ada api yang sedang berkobar di dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu mencoba merangsek keluar melalui organ-organ di dadanya. Didorong oleh rasa takut, Eris mencoba mencabut trisula Astarte yang masih menancap kuat di telapak tangannya, mengacuhkan darah hitam kental yang mengalir deras dan menampakkan otot-otot beserta daging yang robek.

"Yang gaib memburu yang gaib!" teriak Eris putus asa, trisula Astarte menancap terlalu dalam. "Kau sedang bunuh diri, gadis bodoh!"

Astarte tetap bergeming. Matanya terpejam rapat, tak peduli darah sudah mulai mengucur deras dari kedua lubang telinga, lubang hidung dan kedua sudut matanya. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar dan lehernya seolah tercekik semakin kuat di setiap detiknya. Namun dia tetap nekat melakukannya. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit, dia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar.

Eris mulai batuk-batuk hebat. Kedua matanya yang kuning terang melotot dan tampak ekspresi kesakitan teramat jelas di wajahnya. Sementara gumpalan-gumpalan asap hitam mulai keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, diiringi oleh suara lolong mengerikan. Sosok iblisnya mulai meninggalkan wadah manusianya.

Tak lama, Astarte mulai terbatuk-batuk. Kerongkongannya serasa ditoreh-toreh puluhan mata pisau, sakit bukan main. Dia pun semakin kesulitan bernafas. Pandangannya semakin gelap. Batuknya menghebat, sampai-sampai gadis itu muntah darah. Namun ia tetap menolak berhenti.

Gumpalan asap hitam bergulung-gulung mengitari tubuh Eris yang sudah lemas sama sekali. Dengan susah payah, Astarte mulai melafalkan beberapa baris kalimat asing.

"Dios nos ayuda por favor enviados este demonio de nuevo a donde está pertenece…" nafas gadis itu semakin tersengal-sengal. "En su bendíganos sobrevivirá."

Seketika gumpalan asap hitam itu tersedot sebuah pusaran yang mendadak muncul di angkasa, sampai akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Tubuh Eris roboh. Tanah di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi merah membara dan tubuh tak bernyawa itu mulai mengepulkan asap putih beraroma busuk.

Sementara itu Astarte tak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi saat tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Energinya terkuras habis-habisan. Pandangannya sudah benar-benar gelap. Dia buta. Begitu pula dengan keheningan mencekam yang tersisa. Dia telah kehilangan indra pendengarannya juga. Kini yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terkapar menanti ajal…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Ginny tak tahu lagi hendak kemana kakinya melangkah. Semua tempat tampak suram di matanya. Penerangan redup, nisan berserakan di mana-mana, pohon-pohon berukuran raksasa adalah pemandangan yang menghiasi tempat itu. Sungguh gadis itu sudah muak. Dia kebingungan dan juga kelelahan dalam pelariannya ini. Dalam hati terkadang dia merutuk. Di sisi lain dirinya dilanda kecemasan. Bagaimana nasib Astarte? Apakah dia berhasil mengatasi iblis itu? Lalu, apakah dia akan menyusul Ginny seperti janjinya tadi?

Sesekali Ginny berpaling, mencari-cari sosok gadis blonde yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun dia tidak menemukan seorang pun. Tidak ada Astarte di sana. Juga tidak ada iblis. Perasaan Ginny tidak kunjung membaik. Jauh di dalam hatinya sedang bergejolak. Dia ingin kembali dan bertarung bersama Astarte, atau setidaknya membantu gadis itu sebisanya. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik, pikir Ginny. Paling tidak dia tidak akan tersesat sendirian di tengah pemakaman seram begini di tengah kabut yang semakin tebal.

Bulu kuduk Ginny sontak meremang. Dia tahu akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Setiap langkah yang membawanya menjauhi atau mendekati entah di mana pun Shura berada terasa semakin berat. Ginny merasakan kegalauan yang teramat sangat. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasa tidak yakin atas hal yang sedang di lakukannya ini. Tapi dia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Menggenggam erat-erat kunci Devil's Gate yang harus dimusnahkannya nanti, perlahan Ginny menerobos kabut putih yang mendadak muncul dan menghadangnya.

"Kau akan menemukannya dengan keyakinanmu, begitu katamu, nona Astarte?" desah Ginny, agak menggigil di tengah selubung kabut. Kini hawa dingin yang terasa tidak hanya sekedar menusuk tulang, tapi seolah membekukan daging. Benar-benar dingin. "Well, aku penasaran dengan keyakinanku..."

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ginny, seketika selubung kabut putih tebal itu terkuak bagaikan tirai, menampakkan sebuah bangunan menyerupai menara. Ginny mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kedua tungkai kakinya gemetar hebat.

Menara itu bercat putih bersih berkilauan. Kedua pintunya berukuran besar, berukir indah dan terbuat dari kayu mahoni, dengan jendela-jendela mozaik yang memancarkan cahaya warna-warni dan dindingnya yang terbuat dari bata kokoh. Puncaknya memancarkan sinar terang berwarna putih perak. Suasana hening berubah. Sayup-sayup Ginny mendengar alunan syahdu dari dalam menara itu. Musik merdu yang pernah didengarnya saat memimpikan Arcelia. Untuk sesaat Ginny terpesona, hampir lupa apa tujuannya datang kesini.

Detik berikutnya, Ginny terhenyak. Dia ingat kalau waktu sedang memburunya. Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini Astarte sedang bertarung melawan iblis dan Ginny tak tahu bagaimana nasib gadis blonde itu sekarang, karena itulah Ginny tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Banyak nyawa yang sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Ginny berlari, menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu untuk menuju ke menara itu. Anehnya, kedua kaki Ginny sempat terhenti di ambang pintu. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik, sebenarnya. Tapi cukup untuk membuat otak Ginny berpikir keras sekali lagi. Apakah yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ini benar?

Kedua pintu menara terbuka dengan sekali gebrak. Ginny tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di dalam menara itu karena pencahayaan yang nihil. Itulah sebabnya Ginny berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, memantapkan rasa hatinya yang semakin bercampur baur, antara rasa takut dan juga kenekatan. Selang dua langkah dari ambang pintu, mendadak pintu menara tertutup dengan sendirinya dalam sebuah hentakan keras.

Jantung Ginny seolah berhenti seketika. Dia sadar sudah terkurung di dalam sebuah bangunan asing yang gelap (benar-benar gelap hingga dia tak mampu melihat kedua tangannya sendiri) tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah dia akan keluar hidup-hidup atau justru sebaliknya? Ginny menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Debar jantungnya semakin menjadi. Dia mulai panik!

Ginny berputar di tempatnya. Menengadah dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya di kegelapan. Sia-sia saja. Matanya tak mampu menembus kegelapan yang ada di sana. Di saat Ginny mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di tempat itu, tiba-tiba sorot cahaya keperakan muncul dari atas, menerangi sebuah peti hitam legam yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Feeling Ginny memburuk. Ada yang salah! Jelas ada yang salah di sini! Batinnya.

Dengan nafas tertahan Ginny mulai berjalan mendekati peti itu. Selangkah dan selangkah lagi, setiap langkahnya terasa begitu lama. Segala macam pikiran buruk berkecamuk. Hati kecilnya seolah berontak. Tidak seharusnya kau melongok isi peti itu! Begitu kira-kira jeritan hati Ginny. Tapi sudah terlambat. Ginny melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip apa isi peti itu dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya begitu tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ginny merosot lemas di tempatnya berdiri. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya kini sudah benar-benar hendak melompat keluar.

"Ini tidak mungkin… Ya. Sangat tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin yang di dalam peti mati itu… " desis Ginny berulang kali, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan diselimuti hawa dingin aneh. "...aku."

Masih gemetar, Ginny memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan sekali lagi menengok apa isi peti mati di hadapannya. Yang dilihatnya masih tetap sama. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri, sepucat patung lilin, dengan bibir ungu menghitam dan terbaring kaku di dalam sana.

"Tidak!" teriak Ginny, menggeleng keras sambil mundur perlahan tanpa sadar. "Itu bukan aku! Tempat ini bukan Shura! Bukan!"

"Memang bukan, jalang tolol!" hardik seseorang dari arah belakang. "Ini upacara kematianmu!"

Refleks Ginny berpaling. Belum sempat dia melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, serta merta seseorang itu meninju wajahnya dengan sangat telak, membuat Ginny jatuh terjengkang.

Secara berangsur-angsur kegelapan di tempat itu mulai hilang, berganti dengan cahaya benderang yang seolah diproduksi begitu saja dari seluruh penjuru. Ginny menyipitkan kedua matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, mengabaikan sudut bibirnya yang sudah mengalirkan darah segar. Bekas hantaman di pipi kanannya pasti sudah membiru, dan itu rasanya sangat sakit.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ginny dengan suara parau.

Cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul begitu saja ini telah membuatnya silau. Dia hanya bisa menangkap siluet dari orang yang sudah memukulnya tadi. Dari posturnya, dia seorang pemuda. Tinggi dan bertubuh atletis. Rambutnya agak acak-acakan dan sepertinya berwarna gelap. Tapi tunggu dulu! Ginny terkesiap. Dia kenal betul siapa penyerangnya ini. Tidak mungkin dia adalah...

"Harry...?" desis Ginny tak percaya.

Cahaya menyilaukan di dalam ruangan itu sudah padam, menyisakan penerangan temaram seperti yang biasa dihasilkan oleh lilin pada umumnya. Pemuda itu berdiri angkuh di hadapan Ginny yang masih terbaring di lantai. Tegak seperti batu karang. Mencibir dan menatap Ginny dengan tatapan bak binatang buas, seolah tak mau tahu kalau dengan tatapan kejam ini saja sudah cukup untuk meremukkan hati Ginny sekarang.

"Kebingungan, Weasley?" balas pemuda berkacamata itu dengan cibiran yang menyakitkan. Ya. Dia Harry Potter. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin…" tukas Ginny, mencoba bangun. Namun Harry buru-buru menyepak perut Ginny tanpa rasa iba dan membuat gadis itu kembali terkapar di lantai berdebu.

"Tetaplah di sana, gadis kotor! Di lantai itulah tempatmu seharusnya! Bergumul bersama debu-debu menjijikkan. Cih!" bentak Harry, mata hijaunya melotot tajam.

Di luar keinginannya, kedua mata Ginny telah berlinang airmata. Tidak biasanya dia menangis. Tapi kata-kata ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan, bahkan terasa jauh lebih sakit daripada pukulan dan tendangan yang baru saja diterima Ginny tadi. Apalagi keluar dari mulut Harry, seseorang yang dia percaya tidak akan mampu mengucapkan kata-kata sekejam itu kepada siapa pun.

"Kau bukan Harry..." gumam Ginny, meringis menahan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Saking sakitnya dia belum mampu bangkit dan masih terbaring lemah di lantai.

"Weasley kumuh," desis Harry, sambil perlahan-lahan menekan leher Ginny dengan kaki kirinya dan membuat Ginny merintih kesakitan. "Walau dalam otakmu bercampur darah pengkhianat, tapi kau pintar juga. Tadi sempat kukira otakmu sudah rusak parah karena begitu mudah tertipu dengan Shura buatanku ini."

Ginny mencengkram ujung sepatu Harry yang terasa semakin kuat menginjak lehernya. Nafasnya semakin tercekik. Sia-sia saja dia berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Harry dari lehernya, tenaganya mulai berkurang. Dia hampir tak kuat lagi.

"Aku bukan Harry, tentu saja. Aku hanya menggunakan tubuhnya," cibir Harry dengan sorot jijik melecehkan. "Aku malaikat mautmu. Aku Madeline."

Mata Ginny terbelalak lebar, tercengang. Namun ekspresinya berubah hampa saat Madeline memamerkan seringai liciknya sambil membuka mantel yang dikenakan Harry, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di balik mantel itu. Ginny membekap mulutnya sendiri, terisak-isak. Sangat terpukul. Juga sangat mual melihatnya.

"Harry Potter sudah tidak ada lagi sejak pagi ini, Weasley. Tepatnya hanya beberapa menit sejak kau meninggalkan bangunan bobrok tak berbentuk yang kau sebut rumah itu. Well, kurasa kau akan sangat tertarik mendengar ceritaku tentang bagaimana aku melubangi dada pemuda yang diam-diam kau sukai ini, kan?" ujar Madeline, menanggalkan mantelnya begitu saja agar Ginny bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan di tubuh Harry dengan lebih leluasa.

"Tidak…" isak Ginny. Kedua bahunya terguncang-guncang. Isakannya mulai berubah menjadi tangis. Tapi Madeline sama sekali tidak peduli, masih menahan leher Ginny dengan kakinya sambil bercerita panjang lebar. Ekspresinya sangat puas.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya sebagai kebodohanku, Weasley, karena aku baru sadar kalau sebagai seorang iblis, aku punya kemampuan unik untuk mengetahui banyak hal yang sedang terjadi di banyak tempat. Aku hanya memikirkan di mana saat ini Harry berada, dan tiba-tiba saja datang sebuah visi di kepalaku. Aku jadi tahu keberadaan Harry saat itu. Visi yang sangat mengagumkan. Begitulah aku menemukan bangunan menyedihkan yang disumpali penuh oleh satu keluarga berdarah pengkhianat plus Harry Potter di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku mengambil resiko berbahaya dengan meninggalkan wadahku yang nyaris sempurna, wadah gadis kecilku. Tapi tak masalah karena aku sudah menyerap hampir seluruh sari kehidupannya dan kini gadis kecil itu tak lebih dari seonggok daging sekarat. Oh, maaf. Kau pasti tak tahu banyak tentang Ailsa Elwood, kan? Jadi kita lompati saja cerita happy ending ini. Happy ending untukku, tentu.

"Lalu aku yang hanya berupa gumpalan asap kelabu tebal menyusup ke dalam ruangan tempat Harry saat itu berada. Sayang sekali dia sedang bersama kakakmu saat itu. Siapa namanya, Rupert? Whatever. Jadi aku segera merasuki tubuh Harry dan..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Ron?" jerit Ginny, yang dibalas dengan tekanan semakin kuat pada lehernya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Madeline sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, menginjak leher Ginny sambil menceritakan bagaimana kesadisannya seharian itu.

"Tidak ada. Lagipula aku tidak sudi membuang waktu dengan pemuda hina itu. Kukira kau sudah paham, gadis jalang! Kakakmu yang tak kalah tololnya darimu itu langsung pingsan begitu melihat Harry melubangi dadanya sendiri untuk mengambil organ vital yang ada di dalamnya. Sebenarnya itu hasil karyaku, karena aku yang menggerakkan tangan Harry waktu itu, kan? Agak menyedihkan memang, bisa merasakan nafas-nafas terakhir Harry saat benda itu dikeluarkan paksa dari tubuhnya."

Madeline mengakhiri penuturannya dengan terkekeh ringan. Sementara airmata Ginny mengucur semakin deras. Isi kepala gadis itu seolah berpusing-pusing dan membuatnya bertambah mual. Dadanya memanas. Segala rasa bercampur di dalam rongga dadanya itu. Antara geram, sedih dan juga miris.

"Hasil akhirnya tidak terlalu bagus ya? Tulang iganya jadi berantakan begini. Mencuat kemana-mana…" kata Madeline dengan nada sesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan!" jerit Ginny. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi mendengar ini semua.

"Oh, baiklah," balas Madeline tenang dan menyingkirkan kaki Harry dari leher Ginny. "Lagipula semuanya nyaris berakhir dalam hitungan menit lagi. Jadi buat apa banyak bicara. Yeah, aku sudah kembali, Weasley. Jauh lebih kuat. Jauh lebih baik, atau kau boleh menyebutku jauh lebih kejam, terserah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Harry bercahaya. Sinarnya keperakan dan cemerlang. Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya itu padam dan menampakkan sosok baru yang dikenali Ginny sebagai Madeline Lestrange yang asli. Madeline telah kembali dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak lagi dalam bentuk gumpalan asap seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Apa wajahku masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu?" tanya Madeline sambil melempar senyum jijik untuk Ginny. "Hai Ginny Weasley. Kau senang melihatku lagi? Well, bersiap-siaplah. Kita berdua akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi…"

"Jadi, kabar baik rupanya, eh?" cibir Madeline, menatap Ginny dengan sorot ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Bisa dibilang Madeline sangat puas dengan posisinya sekarang. Momen yang selalu ditunggunya sejak lama, bisa bertemu langsung dengan pembunuhnya, Ginny Weasley. Rasa dendamnya masih bergolak di dada. Dia harus menuntaskannya sekarang. Oh, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi malah. Untuk kali ini dia tidak perlu lagi merapal mantra kutukan. Cukup menjentikkan jarinya dan dia akan sangat terhibur menonton leher Ginny yang terpuntir. Tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan buru-buru. Dia ingin menyiksa Ginny pelan-pelan. Ini akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat.

"Well, kurasa kau sudah tahu betul apa alasanku kembali ke dunia. Betul, kan?" kata Madeline, mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi Ginny ruang agar bisa bernafas.

"Sejujurnya, tidak," geram Ginny yang sedang mencoba duduk. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku, Lestrange…?"

"Jangan buat aku tertawa, Ginny Weasley!" balas Madeline dingin tapi tajam. "Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku, jalang sial."

Nafas Madeline memburu. Rongga dadanya seolah terbakar. Kebenciannya semakin bertambah dalam dan pedih. Apalagi mengingat semua pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan untuk bisa kembali lagi ke dunia. Dia terpaksa harus merendahkan dirinya sendiri, menjelma menjadi iblis, makhluk yang setingkat di bawah manusia, dan hidup dengan menghisap setiap cabikan jiwa manusia yang dibunuhnya. Karena itulah dia ingin mendapat bayaran setimpal atas semua penderitaannya ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membunuhmu, Lestrange. Itu hanya… kecelakaan… "

"Ah, betul juga!" seru Madeline, berpura-pura terkesima. "Kecelakaan. Pilihan kata yang bagus, Weasley. Sangat menyentuhku, sungguh. Tidak masalah sih kalau pilihan kata cerdas itu bisa membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik dan kau tak perlu menyesal sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Kecelakaan. Yeah, memang sekedar kecelakaan. Brillian!"

Madeline tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Ginny yang merah padam menahan marah. Tentu saja dia puas dengan provokasinya ini. Perkataan tajam dan menyudutkan ini seolah-olah menuduh Ginny tidak punya nurani. Meskipun gadis itu punya sekalipun, Madeline tetap akan meragukannya. Bagi Madeline, Ginny tak lebih dari kotoran yang terselip di sepatu dan harus segera disingkirkan agar tidak semakin menyengat mata.

"Kau yang membuatku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku hanya melakukan pembelaan diri..."

"Tak perlu bertele-tele! Sekali membunuh tetap saja membunuh! Kau pikir menceramahiku dengan segepok alasan pembenar akan membuatku menghormati keputusanmu, begitu?" cecar Madeline dingin. "Dalam duel, seharusnya memang ada yang menang dan kalah. Yang sangat menggangguku hanyalah, well, seharusnya aku yang memenangkannya, benar? Tidak bisa dipercaya aku akan kalah di tangan sampah pengkhianat sepertimu. Cih, menjijikkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu, berengsek!" sentak Ginny. Dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran sekarang. Dengan agak kesusahan, gadis itu bangkit. Masih sempoyongan, tapi terlihat cukup mantap.

Sekali lagi Madeline tersenyum pongah. Targetnya sudah mulai memakan umpan. Menghadapi orang yang kalut pasti akan lebih mengasyikkan. Lebih mudah ditaklukkan. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk semakin menginjak-injak martabat Ginny.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku menyesal, Lestrange. Amat sangat menyesal harus membunuhmu... secara tidak sengaja, yah..." ungkap Ginny. Wajahnya berubah muram dan sorot matanya sayu.

Selama beberapa saat Madeline tertegun mendengar perkataan Ginny ini. Matanya yang putih berkilau meredup, mencermati baik-baik ekspresi penyesalan mendalam gadis yang dibencinya sampai ke tulang itu.

"Sesaat setelah kau... setelah kau koma, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat. Aku... aku hanya bisa berharap... seandainya aku tidak pernah merapal mantra itu... " sesal Ginny, bibirnya bergetar dan sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan bercampur bimbang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Weasley?" tanya Madeline, nyaris berbisik, tampak semakin tertegun.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku sangat menyesal, Lestrange. Aku minta maaf..."

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa menit. Baik Ginny dan Madeline hanya saling pandang, sebelum pada akhirnya Ginny terkejut saat Madeline malah memberinya applause dan mencibirnya jijik.

"Waw, akting yang sangat mengesankan. Harusnya kau memenangkan thropy untuk aktris dengan penjiwaan paling memualkan, Weasley. Nah, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh muntah?" seloroh Madeline, masih bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

Madeline merasakan bara api di mata Ginny, namun ini justru membuatnya semakin puas. Bibirnya masih belum cukup kering dan belum bosan untuk meluncurkan hinaan-hinaan tajam kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" tuntut Ginny. "Kalau kau dendam padaku, kau tidak perlu membunuh Harry! Kau tak perlu menyakiti banyak orang tak berdosa seperti apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang! Kau hanya harus membunuhku, itu saja!"

Perkataan Ginny ini hanya ditanggapi Madeline dengan berlagak mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya. Tampang gadis iblis itu geli sekali. Baginya semua kata-kata Ginny ini sama sekali tak berarti, tak lebih bermakna dari debu yang berterbangan dan membuat telinga gatal.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau peduli dengan nasib orang lain. Itu menggelikan, kau tahu," balas Madeline, pura-pura memasang tampang prihatin. "Seharusnya kau sadar diri, Weasley. Aku tahu kau mengerti apa alasanku melakukan ini semua."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti, Lestrange," desis Ginny dalam amarahnya. "Harry tidak bersalah..."

"Wow, kau cukup pintar juga rupanya. Semula kukira rambut merah konyolmu itu bisa sedikit mempengaruhi IQ atau apa," ejek Madeline, terkekeh. "Oh, itu benar, Weasley. Harry tidak bersalah. Hanya saja sewaktu aku menemuinya tadi, aku merasakan kalau jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar kencang untukku seperti dulu. Jujur, aku ngeri membayangkan seberapa kencang jantung itu setiap kali dia bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin memonopoli jantung itu untukku sendiri. Jadi, aku terpaksa harus membunuh Harry juga, kan? Karena aku yakin dia tidak akan mau menyerahkannya begitu saja kalau aku memintanya baik-baik. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, ups..."

"Kau... kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" geram Ginny, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Tebakan salah," Madeline menggelengkan kepalanya, melemparkan cibiran sengit. "Dulunya aku punya perasaan. Sayangnya kau sudah merenggutnya dariku... Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa di saat aku masih punya perasaan itu, kau tahu. Karena itulah..."

Serta merta Madeline menodongkan telapak tangannya dan seketika itu pula membuat tubuh lemas Ginny terhempas ke dinding. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak saat tubuh gadis itu terbenam semakin dalam ke dinding. Suara rintih kesakitan Ginny saat merasakan tulang belakangnya nyaris retak tidak begitu dihiraukan Madeline.

"Kau sudah lupa rupanya. Dulu aku juga seorang manusia, seorang gadis yang punya perasaan dan cinta sama sepertimu. Aku juga punya kehidupan, Weasley. Walau kuakui kehidupanku tidak begitu indah, yang jelas aku tidak perlu hidup berkalang sampah dan kotoran Muggle sepertimu. Yang jelas aku juga punya masa depan yang cerah. Aku pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan bisa bermain Quidditch sama hebatnya denganmu..."

Madeline memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan semua kejadian yang dilalui semasa hidupnya dan mengabaikan jerit kesakitan Ginny yang semakin memilukan.

"Oh, aku juga punya kisah cinta yang lumayan menyenangkan. Tidak sepanjang kisahmu sih, tapi aku cukup bahagia. Ya, karena aku bukan piala bergilir sepertimu tentunya," ujar Madeline sambil menelan ludah. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa perih saat mengingat ini semua. "Sedih juga rasanya. Hanya sempat menyukai satu orang cowo seumur-umur. Lebih sedih lagi karena aku tahu cowo itu justru memilih seseorang yang tidak layak untuknya..."

Perlahan Madeline menurunkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan tubuh Ginny terjun dari dinding yang menahannya tadi dan jatuh dengan suara debum keras. Dengan raut tanpa ekspresi Madeline memandangi Ginny yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, terbaring tengkurap dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau pernah dengar ungkapan lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai?" tanya Madeline dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau tahu kenapa, Weasley? Karena mencintai itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Memberikan sesuatu yang paling murni dalam hati kita kepada orang lain dan kau berharap hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu. Digantungkan oleh sugesti kalau perasaan murni ini akan mengangkat beban hidupmu. Lalu kau berpikir kalau kau akan bisa hidup selamanya bersama dengan cintamu itu, meski dari hari demi hari akan selalu ada pertanyaan yang sama seperti, apa dia juga mencintaiku?

"Di hari kematianku, saat-saat suara itu belum bergema di kepalaku, aku sempat berpikir... andai saja aku bisa percaya kalau Harry juga mencintaiku, mungkin aku akan bisa bertahan hidup..."

Madeline meraba salah satu pipinya, tertegun saat mendapati setetes airmata mengalir di sana. Di saat yang bersamaan dadanya semakin terasa perih dan berat seolah digandoli oleh sesuatu.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku iblis! Aku... aku tidak punya perasaan...

Namun airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya semakin deras dan Madeline tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Satu pemikiran sempat terlintas di benaknya. Dia masih sangat menginginkan Harry. Sama seperti dulu, bahkan jauh lebih dalam lagi. Terlebih lagi semasa hidupnya dulu dia belum pernah merasakan cinta yang setulus dan sedalam ini kepada seseorang. Mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti kepedihan hatinya ini.

"Cinta itu menyedihkan, Weasley. Apa kau tahu itu?" cecar Madeline menahan pahit, menatap Ginny yang masih tergolek lemah. Pandangan gadis iblis itu mulai buram karena airmata. "Karena sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Bahwa kenapa aku masih terus berharap dan berharap meski aku tahu kalau tidak akan pernah ada Harry dalam hidupku. Aku tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya... Bahkan setelah aku membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri... Tapi aku tetap..."

Gadis iblis itu tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ginny sudah bisa berdiri tegak dengan tongkat sihir digenggamnya mantap dan balik menatap Madeline dengan sorot menantang. Madeline mengusap setitik airmata yang hampir menetes di dagunya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi, kau pasti sudah mengerti apa alasanku, kan?" tanya Madeline kaku.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu," balas Ginny tegas. "Kau hanya tidak bisa merelakan kalau cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan. Lalu menimpakan penyebabnya kepadaku. Seolah-olah karena kesalahankulah Harry meninggalkanmu..."

Tanpa banyak bicara Madeline mengibaskan tangannya, membuat tubuh musuhnya itu terlempar oleh kekuatan iblis dan jatuh berguling-guling sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berani sekali gadis jalang itu berkata begitu kepadanya. Jelas Ginny tampak tidak takut meski menyadari nyawanya tinggal menghitung detik saja.

"Mulut kotormu lancang, Ginny Weasley!" desis Madeline geram. "Kau tidak tahu sakitnya patah hati!"

"Impedimenta!"

Kali ini giliran tubuh Madeline yang terhempas kuat saat tanpa diduga Ginny mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Sebelum gadis iblis itu sempat bangkit, Ginny sudah bersiap meneriakkan mantra, "Stupe...!"

Dengan cepat Madeline menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu tubuh Ginny terangkat beberapa meter dari lantai. Tubuh itu terus melejit tinggi dan tinggi, sampai akhirnya membentur langit-langit menara dan tertahan di atas sana.

"Sayangnya kau tak punya sapu untuk bisa terbang, gadis kotor," cibir Madeline, serta merta menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, membuat tubuh Ginny terjun bebas dari atas sana dan menikmati jeritan Ginny yang bergema ke seluruh penjuru.

Seolah tahu kalau tubuh musuhnya itu akan remuk saat menghantam tanah, Madeline menodongkan tangannya ke arah Ginny dan menghentikan laju gadis itu. Tubuh Ginny sempat melayang-layang tanpa daya di ketinggian dua meter dari tanah, sebelum Madeline mendaratkannya di tanah dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh.

"Kau benar-benar tolol, Ginny Weasley," kata Madeline menarik nafas panjang, memasang ekspresi prihatin yang menggelikan saat menyadari lawannya mengalami shock berat. "Apa kau ingin membuat jasad Harry ini semakin hancur berantakan?"

Sambil memamerkan senyum liciknya, Madeline kembali berubah wujud menjadi Harry. Dia tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah Ginny yang tampak sangat terpukul. Jelas sekali Madeline sadar betul kalau dia sudah berhasil memanfaatkan kelemahan Ginny. Melihat pemuda yang telah lama disukainya muncul dengan kondisi tubuh mengenaskan, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat Ginny selain diam tak berkutik.

"Jangan berpaling, Ginny!" seru Madeline, sengaja memakai suara Harry, seraya berlutut dan mencengkram dagu Ginny yang sedang terisak-isak sedih. "Kau harus melihatku. Melihat Harry yang sudah jadi mayat ini."

"Tidak..."

"Yeah. Kenapa tidak? Kau akan terbiasa dengan lubang besar di dada ini, Ginny," paksa Madeline.

Seringai Madeline semakin lebar saat menangkap kengerian di mata Ginny. Sebenarnya Madeline sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia bertukar tempat dengan Ginny saat ini. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia sudah berhasil membuat hati gadis itu hancur lebur. Sungguh sebuah ide bagus bisa merasuki tubuh Harry yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi demi menggoyahkan mental Ginny.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mati mengenaskan begini, kan?" bisik Madeline yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi Harry. "Tapi aku sudah mati. Sayang sekali..."

Ginny membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang saat isakannya berubah menjadi tangis tertahan. Namun Madeline belum ingin berhenti menerornya.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku, Ginny. Kau masih bisa memperbaikinya," desis Madeline, semakin berusaha menjerat kekalutan Ginny. "Kau tahu, aku masih bisa tertolong. Yeah, aku masih bisa hidup lagi."

Sontak Ginny mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Madeline yang masih berwujud Harry dengan tatapan sendu bercampur tak percaya. Madeline balas menatap Ginny dengan sorot penuh rasa sayang, sorot yang sama yang selalu dia berikan untuk Harry. Kali ini tujuannya tidak lebih supaya Ginny semakin takluk dalam genggamannya.

"Aku sudah pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu dari kamar rahasia. Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku? Kau berhutang budi padaku, ingat itu," ujar Madeline, menirukan gaya bicara Harry semirip mungkin. "Sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk membuktikan kalau kau ini gadis yang tahu cara berterima kasih."

Jerat beracun Madeline sepertinya sudah berhasil mencengkram korbannya saat ekspresi Ginny berubah hampa. Gadis itu sudah hilang harapan, termanipulasi oleh bujuk rayu iblis.

"Atau kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku? Mungkin Dean memang jauh lebih baik dariku dan kematianku tidak akan banyak berarti untukmu..."

"Itu... itu tidak benar, Harry!"

Madeline membasahi bibirnya, sangat girang. Aktingnya sebagai Harry semakin memperdayai Ginny. Kegembiraannya bertambah saat Ginny berkata lirih, "Bagaimana caraku untuk menolongmu...?"

"Percayalah! Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku, Ginny. Kau hanya perlu menjawab satu pertanyaan mudah ini..." ujar Madeline hati-hati, namun dia gagal menyembunyikan seringai liciknya. "...jika aku menawarkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu, maka apa jawabanmu?"

Ginny sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat, hanya memandangi mata Harry yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Madeline. Di saat yang bersamaan Madeline berharap gadis kumuh itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang ditawari sebuah klausula perjanjian dengan iblis. Yeah, itu karena taruhannya besar sekali. Tidak. Madeline tidak menginginkan nyawa Ginny. Nyawa Ginny baginya tidak lebih memuakkan dari seonggok daging berbelatung. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh berharga daripada nyawa Ginny.

"Aku akan menyetujuinya," kata Ginny dengan suara tercekat.

Madeline menyeringai puas. Tipu dayanya sukses besar. Sambil menahan rasa jijiknya (mengingat dia menyamakan Ginny dengan sampah), Madeline yang saat itu masih berwujud Harry menarik dagu Ginny dan mencium gadis itu sebagai tanda kalau perjanjian terlarang mereka telah mencapai kata sepakat.

Aku menginginkan hidupmu, jalang idiot...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Selamat datang ke dunia kami."

Begitulah sambutan Orion saat mereka tiba di Wigheard Cemetery, sebuah pemakaman yang terletak di tempat yang terpencil di pinggiran kota London. Tidak ada yang istimewa di pemakaman itu. Wigheard Cemetery tampak sama seperti pemakaman pada umumnya, dipenuhi batu nisan yang berjajar rapi dan juga dihiasi oleh patung-patung malaikat untuk mengesankan kedamaian dalam alam lain.

"Biasa saja," sahut Dean yang segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru setelah turun dari mobil. "Kami biasa menerobos masuk ke makam-makam. Bahkan lebih sering melakukan itu di malam hari. Ini kan masih belum siang. Jadi tidak terlalu..."

Tanpa banyak omong, Orion menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu pula muncul semacam tirai transparan yang menutup seluruh areal pemakaman. Bayangkan saja seperti gelembung sabun raksasa yang permukaannya memancarkan cahaya lembayung dengan dibayangi warna gelap dari langit di atasnya.

"...menyeramkan," sambung Dean lirih, tercengang.

"Ini..?" Agak ragu, Sam menyentuh tirai transparan itu dengan ujung jarinya, dan buru-buru mundur saat permukaan tirai itu bergelombang seperti permukaan air tenang yang terusik. "Ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan selubung dimensi?"

"Begitulah," jawab Orion pendek.

Dengan tenang, Orion melangkahkan kakinya menembus selubung transparan itu, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Winchester bersaudara yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Sam?" ucap Dean, menarik lengan Sam yang hendak mengikuti Orion.

"Masuk ke dalam. Apa lagi?"

"Begini. Dia makhluk dimensi lain, dan yang ada di dalam sana adalah hal-hal yang ada di luar dimensi kita. Apa kau tidak berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kita kalau nekat masuk ke sana?" tanya Dean. Raut wajahnya agak kuatir. "Kita memang pernah berada di alam yang tidak nyata, di alam mimpi Bobby* ingat? Waktu itu kita harus bersusah payah keluar dari sana."

"Jadi?"

"Biar aku saja yang masuk. Kau tetap di sini..."

"Hei! Ini tidak adil, Dean! Berhentilah bersikap protektif begitu kepadaku! Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja..." tukas Sam tidak senang.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin, Sam?" balas Dean. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Dad untuk menjagamu baik-baik..."

"Kalian mau berdebat saja atau masuk kesini?" tanya Orion, memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selubung.

Baik Sam dan Dean terdiam, hanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Masalah klasik seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di antara mereka. Dean yang selalu protektif dan Sam yang menganggap sikap Dean ini sebagai sebuah tanggung jawab berlebihan dari ayahnya. Jujur saja, Sam tidak terlalu tahu apa alasan ayahnya dan Dean sampai harus berbuat demikian, seolah-olah dirinya yang aneh ini memang pantas untuk dilindungi seketat mungkin.

Sam segera menembus selubung dimensi itu tanpa menghiraukan Dean, dan dia langsung merasakan perbedaan yang kentara begitu masuk ke dalam dimensi di balik selubung itu.

Dunia nyata di luar sana memang sudah diselimuti kegelapan yang nyaris mengubah siang menjadi malam, tapi yang terjadi di dalam sini jauh lebih mengerikan. Bukan hanya gelap gulita, tapi seolah-olah kehidupan terhenti di sini. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara-suara yang biasa terdengar mengisi kekosongan malam, bahkan suara hembusan angin pun sama sekali tak terdengar.

Pemakaman yang tadinya terlihat begitu damai berubah drastis. Nisan-nisan tidak lagi teratur, malainkan tersebar dengan formasi aneh, melingkar dan berpusat pada sebuah pohon raksasa gundul tak berdaun yang tinggi menjulang. Sementara itu pohon-pohon tua bersulur tampak ada di mana-mana, seperti sebuah pilar alami yang cukup menghalangi pandangan. Penerangan di tempat itu hanya mengandalkan sorot cahaya redup yang berasal dari puncak pohon-pohon bersulur tadi.

"Well, tidak terlalu buruk," seloroh Dean yang muncul di samping Sam. "Selain tempat ini berantakan sekali dan perlu didekorasi ulang."

"Di sini pernah ada aktivitas iblis..." kata Orion, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. "Masih tersisa sedikit baunya. Bisa kuduga ada dua atau tiga yang berkeliaran. Iblis-iblis yang kuat, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin Carloseus ada di antaranya. Lagipula, sepertinya kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk…"

"Apa itu?" tuntut Sam. "Kedatangan kita tidak sia-sia, kan?"

"Udara di sini sudah bisa dibilang bersih. Itu artinya..." Orion tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajahnya berubah lesu.

"Kita sudah terlambat ya?" tanya Dean dan segera menyimpulkan jawabannya dari ekspresi Orion.

Sam melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menjumpai kabut tipis yang mulai memudar. Detik berikutnya dia terpaku saat melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari balik kabut.

"Sam! Kau mau kemana?"

Teriakan Dean tidak terlalu dihiraukan Sam. Sebaliknya dia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Sam yakin betul dia melihat sebuah kilasan cahaya di tempat yang agak tersamar oleh kabut. Setelah melompati beberapa batu nisan dan sempat terjerat sulur-sulur pohon, akhirnya Sam mencapai tempat di mana kilasan cahaya tadi muncul. Pada awalnya Sam tertegun tak percaya. Well, dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan. Dia melihat Astarte terkapar bergelimang kubangan darahnya sendiri.

"Nona Astarte…" panggil Sam lirih.

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di samping tubuh Astarte yang terbaring tak bergerak. Dengan hati-hati Sam merengkuh Astarte ke dalam pelukannya sambil memeriksa seberapa parah luka yang diderita gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat Sam memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak tega melihat kerusakan yang sudah terjadi pada Astarte. Terlampau keji. Sam harus berulangkali menata hatinya sampai kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya, mencermati kondisi gadis yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

Kedua bola mata Astarte sudah hancur lumat, menyisakan darah yang terus mengalir dari dalam rongga matanya. Untuk wajah cantik Astarte sendiri, Sam tidak terlalu yakin apa dia bisa melihatnya lagi karena wajah gadis itu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh darah hitam pekat yang mengering. Untunglah Astarte masih hidup walaupun nadinya berdenyut lemah.

"Astaga!" teriak Dean kaget. "Apa yang sudah terjadi, Sam?"

Sam mendongak, masih memeluk Astarte erat dan melihat kakaknya sedang berlari ke arahnya diikuti Orion. Sangat wajar kalau ada kecemasan yang tergambar di wajah Dean. Yang tidak wajar adalah ekspresi Orion. Dia tidak tampak marah atau khawatir saat mendapati tunangannya sedang terluka parah di pelukan pria lain. Sebaliknya, ekspresinya masih saja dingin. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Mau tak mau, Sam mempertanyakannya dalam hati.

"Dia sudah bertempur habis-habisan dengan salah satu iblis yang ada di sini. Luka-luka ini sudah sepantasnya dia dapat setelah nekat mengeluarkan iblis itu dari wadah manusianya. Buta, tuli dan mungkin juga bisu, aku tak tahu pasti," terang Orion lugas, hanya berdiri tegak di depan Sam yang mulai tak habis pikir dengan sikap Orion ini. "Bisa jadi sejak awal dia sudah tahu kedatangan kita kemari dan melakukan teleportasi dengan kekuatan terakhirnya."

Sam dan Dean saling pandang, sama-sama tercengang. Luka-luka yang sudah sepantasnya didapat? Apa benar ini tanggapan Orion saat melihat tunangannya sekarat?

Orion pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat! Batin Sam, tanpa sadar meremas tangan Astarte yang sedingin es.

"Kau keberatan?" usik Orion yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Sam, mencermati keadaan Astarte yang sangat menyedihkan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sam hanya diam saja saat Orion meraih tangan Astarte yang tadinya sedang digenggam Sam. Orion tidak meminta Sam untuk melepaskan tunangannya itu, bahkan tampak tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kenapa bukan dia yang memeluk Astarte alih-alih Sam.

Semula Sam merasakan gejolak yang begitu mengganggunya. Entah dia harus prihatin atau marah melihat sikap Orion yang datar-datar saja. Bukankah seharusnya Orion jauh lebih mencemaskan Astarte daripada Sam dan Dean? Apa dia ini benar-benar mencintai Astarte? Banyak pertanyaan yang menggumpal di dalam batin Sam dan dia merasakan dadanya mulai panas.

Namun sebelum Sam sempat melontarkan kekesalannya kepada Orion, sesuatu telah terjadi. Udara dingin yang menyelubungi tempat mereka berada berubah hangat dan semakin panas. Perubahan juga terjadi pada wajah Astarte yang semakin bersinar cerah dan bersih. Kedua matanya yang hancur perlahan mulai pulih. Begitu pula semua luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu. Semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Orion, kau...?"

"Dia sedang mentransfer energinya, Sam," jawab Dean, ikut berjongkok di samping Orion yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. "Dia tidak akan diam saja dan membiarkan Astarte hancur. Sesuatu yang memang semestinya akan dilakukan oleh semua orang, kan? Yeah, begitulah..."

Perkataan Dean terpotong oleh suara batuk Orion. Sam terkesiap saat melihat Orion terbatuk-batuk dan muntah darah. Ekspresi hunter Alexus itu tampak sangat tersiksa, terlihat dari otot-otot wajahnya yang menegang seperti menahan sakit tak terkira. Tapi dia masih belum ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Astarte.

"Hentikan!" cegah Dean. Wajah Orion sudah berubah pucat seperti patung lilin dan Dean harus memaksanya melepaskan tangan Astarte untuk mencegah Orion menyakiti dirinya lebih lama lagi. "Sudah cukup, Orion! Cukup!"

"Dia... belum terbangun..." kata Orion, tersengal-sengal, masih nekat hendak menyalurkan energinya lagi.

"Tapi kau bisa terbunuh, Orion! Kumohon hentikan!" pinta Dean sambil memegangi kedua tangan Orion.

Sementara itu Sam merasakan geliat lemah dalam pelukannya. Kedua kelopak mata Astarte sempat berkedip pelan dan bibir indah gadis itu bergetar, sebelum akhirnya kembali diam tak bergerak.

"Dia mulai sadar!" seru Sam.

Selama beberapa menit mereka bertiga memandangi Astarte. Namun tidak tampak lagi ada tanda-tanda kalau Astarte sudah sadar. Gadis itu masih juga belum membuka matanya, terkesan sedang terlelap di dalam pelukan Sam.

"Mungkin dia butuh..."

"Dia tidak butuh nafas buatan, Dean!" potong Orion tidak sabar. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi tampak tegang,

"Aku belum berkata apa-apa kok," kilah Dean sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

"Astarte..." panggil Sam ketika melihat kedua mata gadis itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Astarte!" potong Orion antusias. "Kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Apa yang kau lihat? Katakan...!"

Sambil mengerang lemah dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Astarte berkata lirih, "Aku melihat... cowo-cowo... lebay..."

Suasana tegang mencair. Perkataan tak terduga dari Astarte ini membuat Sam dan Dean tergelak. Bahkan Orion saja terpaksa tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Astarte sudah kembali, sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ya ampun. Pantas saja empuk sekali. Ternyata memang bukan tunanganku sendiri yang memelukku," sindir Astarte yang malah bermanja-manja di pelukan Sam dan membuat Sam jadi salah tingkah di depan Orion.

"Kau bisa saja memeluk semua pria di muka bumi ini sesukamu, Astarte," kata Orion kalem, tidak ambil pusing. "Tapi itu justru akan membuktikan kalau hanya pelukanku yang paling hangat dari semuanya. Karena memang hanya aku yang paling mencintaimu."

Perkataan Orion ini membuat kedua pipi Astarte merona. Serta merta gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Sam dan menubruk Orion. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat seolah belum pernah berada sedekat itu sebelumnya. Dean dan Sam hanya saling pandang, dipaksa maklum melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pencarian kita..." usul Dean agak jengah. Orion dan Astarte sudah berpelukan lebih dari sepuluh menit dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan memisahkan diri. "Kita sedang diburu waktu, ingat?"

"Sebentar, hunter manusia! Aku kan harus sekarat dulu supaya dia mau sedikit memperhatikanku gitu loh," balas Astarte yang masih ingin lengket saja seperti gurita.

"Well, separuhnya itu juga karena kesalahanmu sendiri sebenarnya!" tukas Orion, berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan Astarte. "Aku sudah melarangmu, kan? Kalau kau tidak nekat dan tidak susah diatur...!"

"Kalau aku tidak nekat dan tidak susah diatur, bisa-bisa kau malah tidak akan menyukaiku, kan?" cecar Astarte gemas, masih saja membandel.

Astarte dan Orion saling melotot selama beberapa detik sebelum kompak memisahkan diri sejauh mungkin.

Benar-benar pasangan aneh! Baru beberapa menit mesra, sedetik kemudian sudah berubah panas, pikir Sam terheran-heran.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyembuhkanku," kata Astarte dari sudut bibirnya, bangkit dengan wajah muram. Kekesalan gadis itu semakin bertambah saat Orion memilih untuk bersikap cuek seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Dean menyeruak di antara Astarte dan Orion yang masih tampak sama-sama kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nona? Sendirian berkeliaran menantang maut?"

Wajah Astarte memucat saat Sam juga menatapnya dengan sorot curiga. Tentu saja Sam jadi sangat ingin tahu begitu melihat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu menjawab dan memilih untuk menunduk menghindari tatapan semua orang.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar..." jawab Astarte lirih, masih menunduk. "... dan aku tidak sendirian. Tadinya aku bersama seorang gadis manusia, Ginny Weasley namanya. Kami terpaksa harus berpisah saat mendadak Eris datang menyerang. Lalu aku meminta Ginny untuk pergi lebih dulu demi menemukan Shura dan…"

"Menemukan Shura?" Orion tampak tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya. "Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari Shura karena Shura tidak pernah menghilang. Shura selalu ada dan muncul hanya kepada orang yang meyakininya. Tapi tidak hanya itu, kau juga butuh kunci Devil's Gate untuk membuka tirai pelindungnya. Karena Shura akan menarik benda-benda dengan energi kotor semacam itu."

"Aku membawa kunci itu dan sudah menyerahkannya kepada Ginny..." tukas Astarte ragu-ragu. Ini memang bukan kabar yang baik untuk dikatakan kepada Orion.

"Oh ya? Maksudmu, kunci yang ini?" balas Orion dingin sambil membuka kepalan tangannya, menunjukkan sekeping logam berbentuk segi enam yang segera dikenali Astarte sebagai kunci Devil's Gate yang sudah diserahkannya kepada Ginny tadi. "Kunci ini akan selalu mengikuti pemiliknya yang berhak, sayang. Dengan begitu tidak mungkin ada iblis atau siapa pun yang bisa mengambil alih kunci ini dariku. Yang ada padamu tadi hanya kamuflase belaka."

Astarte tercengang, kehabisan kata-kata. Tampak sangat terkejut.

Tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang paling mengejutkan di tempat itu. Karena ketika Orion memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi, keanehan lain mendadak muncul.

Kepingan kunci Devil's Gate itu bersinar keemasan. Sinar dengan warna yang sama memancar dari pohon raksasa yang ada di tengah-tengah makam. Dalam hitungan detik saja, pohon itu berubah menjadi sebuah bangunan menara yang kokoh dan megah. Itulah Shura yang sebenarnya, yang seluruh permukaan dindingnya berlapis emas mengkilap dan tampak nyala kobaran api biru dari jendela berbingkai baja di puncak menaranya.

"Ini pekerjaan profesional, darling," ledek Orion tajam, tak peduli Astarte sedang cemberut jelek. "Jadi, apa mulai sekarang kau akan mendengarkan omonganku? Dan tidak menganggap tindakanmu sebagai tindakan yang paling benar, begitu? Kau tidak tahu banyak tentang hal-hal semacam ini, Astarte sayang."

"Nah, sekarang kita hanya tinggal mencari Ailsa Elwood dan membebaskannya dari cengkraman iblis. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi kita sudah berdebat panjang lebar tentang kemungkinan kalau gadis kecil itu sedang dirasuki iblis yang mencoba memanfaatkan energinya untuk tujuan buruk..." usul Sam.

"Oh, tidak!" Astarte menggeleng. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak panik. "Ginny Weasley! Kita juga harus menemukan Ginny Weasley! Sekarang pasti dia sedang dalam bahaya!"

000000

"Harry, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara merdu itu menyapa Harry begitu ia membuka matanya. Suara seorang gadis dengan nada cemas dan penuh perhatian. Perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk mengenali suara tadi sebagai suara Ginny yang saat ini sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan memangku kepala Harry.

Well, pandangan mata Harry masih kabur dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut pusing. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya seolah enggan untuk digerakkan. Harry merasa seakan-akan baru saja terbangun dari sebuah tidur panjang tanpa mimpi.

"Harry… Jawab aku, please…" pinta Ginny lirih.

Harry merasakan sentuhan lembut dari jemari gadis itu sedang membelai wajahnya. Kelopak matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka dan dia hanya sanggup mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar bisa terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ginny?" tanya Harry, mencoba bangun dari pangkuan Ginny meskipun kepalanya makin pening.

Pertanyaan Harry hanya dibalas Ginny dengan tatapan penuh arti. Entah apa yang menyebabkan bibir gadis itu terkunci rapat walau sepertinya dia ingin bercerita banyak. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Semakin lama Harry semakin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. Apalagi saat mendapati dia dan Ginny sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing dan gelap di antara batu-batu nisan berukir rune kuno.

Kebingungan Harry tidak juga berkurang saat mencermati ekspresi Ginny yang tampak shock. Sepertinya gadis berambut merah itu baru saja mengalami kejadian hebat yang sangat mengguncang jiwanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat dan dipenuhi keringat dingin. Juga bibirnya yang bergetar tanpa suara. Kedua mata Ginny yang biasanya selalu bersinar ceria kini meredup dan terkesan hampa. Dari jarak mereka yang rapat begini, Harry segera menyadari kalau saat ini tubuh Ginny sedang menggigil gemetar.

"Gin..."

Belum sempat Harry berkata-kata, Ginny sudah menubruk dan memeluknya erat-erat. Walaupun ini tidak akan banyak memberikan penjelasan, Harry memberanikan diri untuk balas memeluk dan membelai-belai punggung gadis itu dengan harapan ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aku... aku kira aku sudah benar-benar kehilanganmu, Harry," kata Ginny di sela-sela isakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry, semakin tidak mengerti. "Dan kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Perlahan-lahan Ginny melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu menunduk, membiarkan sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tampaknya Ginny tidak berani menatap Harry lekat-lekat seperti tadi. Nada bicaranya pun berubah menjadi penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku atas semua ini."

"Demi Merlin! Ginny, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang semua ini," balas Harry dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku hampir membuatmu terbunuh, Harry! Oh, tidak. Bahkan kau sudah terbunuh karena ulahku. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal sudah membuatmu terlibat ke dalam masalah ini," ujar Ginny, menengadah sejenak dan membiarkan Harry melihat ekspresi sedihnya sebelum kembali menunduk dalam-dalam.

Tak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya, Harry meraih kedua tangan Ginny dan meremasnya. Dia merasakan tangan Ginny dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ini membuat Harry menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi di tempat itu. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa, namun melihat Ginny selamat dan utuh sudah membuatnya tenang.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di sini. Tapi aku tidak terbunuh, kan? Kau lihat? Aku masih hidup, Ginny!"

Wajah Ginny masih pucat saat gadis itu memberi Harry seulas senyum terpaksa. Nada bicaranya mengambang saat dia berkata lirih, "Ya, kau masih hidup, Harry..."

"Sepertinya kita harus segera keluar dari tempat aneh ini," gumam Harry sambil mencoba bangkit. Ginny buru-buru membantunya berdiri meskipun gadis itu masih tampak cemas. "Siapkan tongkatmu untuk keadaan darurat, Ginny! Firasatku tidak enak."

"Kita pasti akan selamat. Setidaknya, bersamamu aku tahu kalau aku pasti akan aman," kata Ginny, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum memberi Harry seulas senyum manis.

Sambil memantapkan diri, Harry menggandeng tangan Ginny dan menuntun gadis itu menyusuri deretan nisan dan juga pohon-pohon yang menjulang menghalangi pandangan. Tanpa rencana dan tak banyak tahu tentang situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi membuat Harry amat tegang. Dia tidak mendengar bisikan penuh makna dari Ginny karena terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi, Harry. Karena hanya ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa bersamamu..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Kau yakin ini arah yang benar?" tanya Sam kepada Astarte.

Di tengah keremangan, mereka berdua berjalan menerobos semak-semak rimbun. Beberapa ranting berduri tak sengaja menggores kulit mereka dan meninggalkan barut-barut memanjang. Namun Astarte tetap yakin kalau arah yang mereka tuju ini benar, bahwa arah inilah yang akan membawa mereka berdua menemukan Ginny Weasley.

Rombongan mereka memang sengaja memisahkan diri menjadi dua kelompok. Orion dan Dean pergi ke Shura untuk mencari Ailsa Elwood, sedangkan Sam dan Astarte yang mendapat tugas untuk menemukan keberadaan gadis penyihir itu.

"Kalo aku engga yakin, mana mungkin kita bisa sejauh ini, Mr Winchester," sahut Astarte tajam. Gadis itu terus berjalan seraya menyibak ranting yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Kalian hunter manusia pasti udah tau dong kalo indera penciuman kami peka banged sama bau makhluk selain bangsa kami. Lagian, ranting-ranting pohon di sekitar sini pada patah dan juga banyak rumput dengan bekas terinjak. Sudah pasti ada seseorang yang baru saja lewat tempat ini gitu loh."

"Analisis bagus, nona," balas Sam, nyengir.

"Yaeyalaaah! Buat apa dong bangsa Alexus punya mata setajam burung hantu? Penglihatan kita kan maknyus!"

Sekali lagi Sam tersenyum geli. Walaupun Astarte mengatakan ini dengan nada kesal, tetap saja masih terdengar lucu di telinga Sam. Dia mulai paham kalau Astarte ini memang sedikit nyeleneh jika dibandingkan dengan paradigma para putri pada umumnya. Gadis itu memang bukan tipe gadis ideal bagi Sam, tapi seandainya dia harus bersama Astarte sepanjang malam, Sam tidak akan merasa keberatan.

"Betewe, kenapa sih sepertinya kalian sangat kuatir dengan anak yang namanya Ailsa itu? Maksudku, iblis suruhan Carloseus kan udah membunuh orangtuanya. Jadi belum tentu Ailsa masih hidup. Ini IMO loh."

"Begini," Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan. Pertanyaan polos tapi serius dari Astarte ini terdengar menggelikan. "Umm, kami punya dugaan kalau Ailsa sekeluarga memiliki garis keturunan dari elf. Dalam kasus ini, sepertinya mereka adalah jenis elf yang hidup dari energi buruk manusia seperti nafsu, amarah, dan sebagainya. Jika benar iblis itu sudah menyerap energi kedua orangtua Ailsa, itu saja bisa membuat dia hampir menjelma menjadi separuh manusia. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau dia juga menyerap seluruh energi Ailsa, kan?"

"Kedengarannya nakutin," komentar Astarte bergidik.

"Yeah. Pikir saja baik-baik apa alasan iblis itu sampai harus memburu energi buruk manusia langsung pada sumbernya. Tampaknya Carloseus sengaja melepaskan iblis itu begitu saja tanpa persiapan yang cukup matang dan tanpa kekuatan berarti. Akibatnya, setelah terbebas dia langsung tertarik kepada tubuh Ailsa yang menyimpan ribuan atau mungkin jutaan energi yang diperlukan iblis itu untuk bertahan hidup dan bertambah kuat.

"Dia menggunakan tubuh Ailsa untuk menghisap energi yang tersimpan dalam tubuh sesama elf, tubuh kedua orang tua Ailsa. Satu-satunya yang membuatku berpikir kalau Ailsa masih hidup adalah, proses mencerna energi yang pasti memakan waktu sangat lama dan dia masih membutuhkan tubuh Ailsa selama proses itu berlangsung. Entahlah, apa itu juga berlaku untuk makhluk dengan keistimewaan seperti ini, setengah manusia-setengah iblis."

"Tapi kalau dia sudah merasa cukup kuat, pasti saat ini dia sudah meninggalkan tubuh Ailsa," desah Astarte. Keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Tetap saja dia akan butuh wadah," Sam menyambungnya buru-buru saat melihat Astarte menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Ini baru hipotesa. Kami belum pernah menjumpai ada kasus serumit ini. Yeah, begitulah."

Astarte mengedikkan bahunya. Gurat kecemasan di wajahnya bertambah jelas. Ekspresinya tampak semuram langit yang gelap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam saat Astarte menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita tidak akan berhasil. Ini terlalu sulit karena... karena... " Astarte tergagap, tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget bercampur ngeri saat menuding sesuatu di belakang Sam. "Omaigad!"

Sam belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat mendadak banyak sekali tangan keropeng berbau busuk menyergapnya dari belakang. Dia sempat mendengar jeritan Astarte di tengah usahanya untuk berontak. Namun tangan-tangan kaku dan dingin itu terus menjeratnya semakin kuat.

Sebuah pemikiran mengerikan melintas di kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sedang dikepung oleh belasan mayat hidup yang berdatangan dari segala penjuru. Sementara nisan-nisan di sekitar mereka terlihat berguncang hebat. Dari satu persatu gundukan tanah yang merekah, keluarlah jasad-jasad dalam kondisi tidak utuh seolah tak ada habisnya. Iblis itu sudah membangkitkan para zombie!

000000

_Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, _

Dean dan Orion yang telah memasuki bagian dalam Shura segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh penjuru. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial di tempat itu. Dean hanya bisa menggambarkan Shura sebagai sebuah menara dengan bagian dalam yang sangat lapang dan mungkin mampu menampung ratusan atau mungkin ribuan orang. Namun lantai pualam dan dinding megah berlapis emas mengkilap tak bisa menghilangkan kesan melompong, karena sejauh mata memandang tidak nampak ada sesuatu yang mengisi tempat itu.

Di sekeliling dinding ada banyak sekali anak tangga baja yang tersusun melingkar untuk menuju ke puncak menara. Dean harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi agar dapat memastikan kalau tangga baja itu berujung jauh di atas sana, di sebuah altar kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah mangkuk raksasa berisi kobaran api biru menyala-nyala,

"Gadis kecil itu ada di sini," ucap Orion sambil menghela nafas. "Masih hidup. Hanya pingsan saja rupanya."

"Yeah, syukurlah," Dean menyipitkan kedua matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Tubuh Ailsa Elwood nampak sedang terbaring tak bergerak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan dari kejauhan tubuh gadis kecil itu nampak seperti sebuah titik. Dean bergegas berlari menghampirinya sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Kalaupun dia masih hidup, dia tetap harus mati. Yang Mulia Ashriel sudah bertitah. Dia harus mati. Ailsa Elwood harus mati…"

Sontak Dean terkesiap, menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Orion ini. Orion sendiri terlihat masih berdiri kokoh jauh di belakang Dean, namun Dean yang melihat gelagat tidak baik dari sorot mata Orion segera memacu langkahnya cepat-cepat. Dean berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia tahu Orion bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan teleportasi dan mencapai tempat Ailsa berada untuk membunuh gadis kecil itu, dan Dean tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Dean kepada Orion.

Benar saja. Dengan kemampuan teleportasinya, Orion sudah mendahului Dean. Dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu sudah berdiri tegak di samping tubuh Ailsa dengan pedang terhunus. Dari ekspresi dingin yang terpancar dari wajahnya, tampak Orion mantap sekali dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya ini. Dia hendak membunuh gadis kecil tidak berdaya itu.

"Hentikan!"

Dean menerjang Orion tepat sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengayunkan pedangnya. Mereka berdua jatuh bergulingan di lantai. Sementara itu pedang Orion terlempar sejauh dua meter dari pemiliknya. Dean yang lebih cepat bangkit segera meninju wajah Orion. Tak mau kalah, Orion menghantamkan sikunya ke rahang Dean. Keduanya pun terlibat pergulatan sengit dan saling adu jotos.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Ashriel!" bentak Orion, menonjok pipi kanan Dean.

"Oh, yeah. Perintah yang salah!" balas Dean sambil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Orion.

Keduanya sempat berhenti berkelahi selama beberapa detik karena merasa sama-sama pusing dan terkapar lemas berdampingan di lantai, sebelum Dean kembali bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan menduduki perut Orion.

"Dia tidak bersalah sama sekali, kau dengar itu!" gertak Dean, mencengkram kerah baju Orion gemas. "Jadi kau tidak berhak membunuhnya dengan alasan apapun!"

Orion mengernyitkan dahinya yang dihiasi memar berwarna ungu. Raut wajahnya jelas tidak senang.

"Yang Mulia Ashriel selalu tahu apa yang diperintahkannya. Dia selalu benar dan aku harus menjalankan apa yang dianggapnya benar itu! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini semua!"

"Memang! Aku hanya tahu kalau kau tidak seharusnya main bunuh orang yang tidak berdosa!"

Tanpa Dean sadari, salah satu tangan Orion menggapai-gapai, berusaha meraih pedangnya. Di saat Dean sedang sibuk menahan tubuh Orion agar tidak bisa bergerak, pemuda bangsa Alexus itu diam-diam mengerahkan kekuatan cyclokinesisnya untuk menggerakkan pedangnya.

"Tidak berdosa? Dia hanya iblis, Dean. Setidaknya di kedua tangannya berlumuran darah banyak orang yang sudah ia bunuh…" seloroh Orion tajam, melirik pedangnya yang sedang melayang-layang dan sudah siap untuk menyembelih leher Ailsa.

"Lalu apa ini artinya kau juga tidak akan berdosa kalau kau tetap nekat membunuhnya?"

Selama beberapa detik Orion tertegun. Sepertinya perkataan Dean ini cukup menohoknya. Gerakan pedangnya pun terhenti di udara.

"Kita terlahir untuk memburu iblis, kekuatan paling jahat di alam semesta. Iblis tetap saja iblis. Apapun itu, tetap harus dibasmi. Ini adalah pekerjaan Hunter. Kita membunuhnya, atau kita yang dibunuh," tukas Orion lugas.

Dean menatap Orion dengan sorot aneh yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat dari tatapannya.

"Dulu aku juga pernah berpikir sepertimu. Pemikiran yang dulunya kuanggap sebagai sebuah pemikiran logis dari seorang Hunter. Bahwa aku berhak membunuh setiap iblis yang muncul di depan hidungku dengan alasan pembenaran bahwa ini adalah pekerjaanku. Bahwa aku harus mematikan hati nuraniku dan berlindung di balik sebuah anggapan bahwa setiap iblis memang harus dibasmi. Toh keberadaan mereka lebih seperti bibit penyakit bagi umat manusia.

"Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sadar kalau pikiranku ini tidak selamanya benar. Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih dalam daripada sekedar membunuh iblis. Semacam ide kalau ini berarti aku tidak akan jadi lebih baik dibandingkan dengan makhluk buruanku. Iblis memuaskan nafsunya untuk mencelakakan manusia, kan? Mereka tentu tidak punya akal dan nurani dalam diri mereka. Nah, aku tidak ingin memperlakukan setiap iblis dengan cara yang serupa seperti itu. Karena aku tidak sama seperti mereka. Bertindak matang dan berpikir menggunakan nurani akan jauh lebih baik..."

"Tapi… aku tidak terlalu mengerti… Maksudku, ini perintah tuanku…" balas Orion bimbang.

"Kupikir Ashriel tidak mungkin selalu memberimu perintah yang dapat ditafsirkan mentah-mentah. Lagipula dia bukan Tuhan. Dia tidak selalu tahu segalanya dan juga tidak selalu benar," Dean mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Orion. "Kalau hipotesa Sam tadi benar, dan meski ini berarti buruk untuk kita, bisa saja sekarang iblis itu sudah keluar dari tubuh gadis kecil itu."

Kedua tangan Orion mengepal, sementara pedangnya jatuh berkelontangan di samping tubuh Ailsa yang masih terbujur tak bergerak. Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Ailsa.

"Kita bisa buktikan," ujar Dean sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi holy water dari balik overcoatnya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Orion yang masih bungkam, Dean berdiri dan menghampiri Ailsa. Lalu dia berjongkok di samping tubuh gadis kecil itu dan menuangkan sedikit holy water ke telapak tangannya yang lebar sebelum memercikkannya ke wajah Ailsa. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kulit wajah gadis kecil itu tidak mengepulkan asap karena terbakar seperti pada umumnya iblis jika tersiram holy water.

"Dia Ailsa Elwood, tapi dia bukan iblis," kata Dean, menatap ekspresi kaku di wajah Orion.

"Adikmu bilang, setelah menyerap energi dari suami-istri Elwood, iblis itu akan punya kekuatan setengah manusia karena energi kedua orang itu sama artinya dengan energi puluhan ribu manusia yang hidup di berbagai jaman."

"Setengah manusia-setengah iblis, jangan kau lupakan itu. Setidaknya Ailsa ini tidak menunjukkan reaksi kalau dia punya kekuatan setengah iblis..."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau hipotesis terakhir dari adikmu benar, kalau sekarang proses mencerna energinya sudah selesai dan iblis itu sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi manusia. Dia harus punya wadah, kan? Mungkin dia menyukai wadah gadis kecilnya ini dan berusaha mengecoh kita dengan berpura-pura tak berdaya," timpal Orion ngotot.

"Kalau begitu, coba gunakan hati nuranimu!" sahut Dean tegas. "Di saat harus mengambil keputusan penting, hati nurani selalu tahu apa yang terbaik."

Sontak Orion terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak ingin menyela atau membantah perkataan Dean lagi. Sebaliknya dia tampak semakin bimbang. Pedang yang sudah ia pungut dan sedang digenggamnya kuat-kuat bergetar lemah. Ini karena dia sedang mencoba mengambil keputusan yang terberat sepanjang hidupnya, keputusan untuk tidak melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian akhirnya Orion menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Dean bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah darimu, Mr Winchester. Mungkin kau benar…"

"Oh, well. Itu bagus. Sekarang kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Keluar dari dimensi ini lebih tepatnya. Denyut nadi gadis Elwood ini sangat lemah. Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya karena sepertinya dia sedang sekarat," kata Dean sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Ailsa ke dalam pelukannya dan menggendong gadis itu.

"Kau boleh pergi lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul setelah sekali lagi melakukan apa yang sesuai dengan hati nuraniku," balas Orion, mendongak menatap kobaran api biru jauh di atas sana. "Kupikir Astarte benar tentang kunci Devil's Gate ini. Aku harus menghancurkannya."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Orion kepada Dean sebelum dia lenyap dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sudah berada di atas altar di puncak menara. Dean sempat melihat api suci dalam mangkok raksasa itu bergolak hebat dan mengeluarkan asap biru pucat yang membumbung tinggi memenuhi puncak menara sesaat setelah Orion melemparkan kunci Devil's Gate ke dalamnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini!" kata Orion yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di sebelah Dean dan langsung menggamit lengan Dean. "Kita harus segera kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Bagaimana dengan Astarte dan Sam?"

"Setelah mengantarkan Ailsa ke rumah sakit, kita akan menunggu mereka di depan pintu gerbang pemakaman sesuai dengan perjanjian kita sebelum berpisah tadi. Mereka pasti akan selamat. Percayalah!" tukas Orion berusaha meyakinkan Dean. "Tempat ini akan segera hancur!"

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Orion. Lantai pualam tempat mereka berpijak mulai retak-retak karena diguncang gempa yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Sementara dari atas sana, satu persatu anak tangga pun mulai rontok dan berjatuhan tanpa ampun.

Dean mulai panik. Di sisi lain dia ingin menyelamatkan Ailsa yang sedang kritis, namun dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja. Dua tanggung jawab yang sama-sama mendesak dalam situasi genting begini. Tetapi tak ada pilihan lain bagi Dean saat Orion menggunakan teleportasinya dan memaksa Dean meninggalkan bangunan yang mulai ambruk itu.

000000

_Sementara itu _

"Oh, yang benar saja!" teriak Astarte saat tinjunya malah terbenam ke dalam rongga dada salah satu zombie yang sedang menyeretnya ke sebuah liang lahat. Ada cairan lengket dan berbau anyir yang melumuri tangan Astarte saat ia mencabut tinjunya itu. Sementara dua zombie yang lain mencengkram pundak gadis itu dan berebut menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Sam, aku sedang sibuk di sini! Tolongin napa?"

"Kau pikir sekarang aku sedang menganggur apa?" balas Sam tak kalah panik.

Dia sendiri sedang kerepotan menghadapi belasan mayat hidup yang tidak juga mau mundur meski terus diberondong peluru garam. Sam sudah hampir hilang akal saat pelurunya mulai habis. Setiap peluru yang berhasil bersarang di kepala atau dada monster-monster itu hanya mampu membuat mereka berhenti bergerak sejenak, sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Sam.

"Bertahanlah, Astarte!" teriak Sam seraya menghantamkan gagang senapannya ke kepala zombie-zombie itu satu persatu, berusaha membuka jalan untuk menolong Astarte.

"Ya ya ya… mereka memang sudah menahanku kok!" seloroh Astarte yang mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari belitan beberapa zombie. "Lepasin aku, monster jelek!"

Astarte bergidik jijik campur ngeri saat tiba-tiba saja kepala zombie yang sedang mendekapnya itu menggelinding lepas begitu terkena hantaman senapan Sam. Sekali lagi pakaiannya terciprat lendir berbau mirip telur busuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sam cemas. Kini dia sedang kewalahan menghadapi lima atau enam zombie yang menarik tubuhnya ke segala arah. Beberapa zombie berhasil merebut senapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kecuali harus mandi seharian biar bebas dari bau formalin! Mereka semua mengerikan, Sam! Ngeri abis gitu deh!" kata Astarte sambil melonjak-lonjak jijik dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang ternoda lendir lengket. "Mending juga aku duel sama iblis. Setidaknya mereka enggak jorok dan beringus."

Sam hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Keadaan tidak bertambah baik saat salah satu zombie berhasil menyeret Astarte sekali lagi. Zombie lainnya merenggut Astarte dari zombie tadi dan mencengkram leher gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat Astarte megap-megap tak bisa bernafas.

Belum sempat Sam bergerak untuk menolong Astarte, beberapa zombie menghadiahinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. Sam sempat merasakan kulit wajah dan tangannya perih bukan main. Ternyata zombie-zombie itu sedang mencoba mengupas kulit Sam dengan gigi dan kuku mereka.

Terkepung dari segala penjuru, Sam tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Astarte. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah rasa sesak dan sakit saat dirinya terjepit di antara zombie-zombie yang semakin ganas. Di saat seperti ini pikirannya melayang memikirkan kakaknya. Apa Dean juga sedang dalam bahaya seperti ini? Biasanya kakaknya itu selalu datang menolong setiap kali Sam sedang dalam marabahaya. Agak jengah sebenarnya dengan kenyataan kalau dia malah mengharapkan bantuan Dean di saat dia sudah merasa cukup mampu untuk mengatasinya sendiri. Dean, kau di mana?

"Incendio!"

Terdengar bunyi ledakan beruntun saat seseorang atau dua orang mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Rasa sesak Sam sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Zombie-zombie itu kocar-kacir meninggalkan Sam tergeletak begitu saja. Entah mengapa, namun Sam berpikir ada sesuatu yang telah menakuti para zombie itu.

"Incendio!"

Tubuh zombie terakhir yang sedang memegangi kaki Sam hancur berantakan saat seleret sinar merah menyambarnya. Serta merta Sam memejamkan matanya, cairan lengket dan anyir dari tubuh zombie itu menyiprati sebagian wajah dan badannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sam membuka matanya dan menerima uluran tangan dari seorang pemuda berusia enam belasan dengan rambut gelap berantakan. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara dan membuat Sam segera tersadar kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penyihir. Astarte memang sudah bercerita kalau Ginny Weasley, gadis yang bersamanya tadi, adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi kemunculan pemuda yang juga penyihir ini membuat Sam bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dimensi ini?

"Oh, kupikir aku baik-baik saja..." balas Sam tidak begitu yakin. Kulit wajah dan kedua tangannya cukup banyak yang terkelupas dan saat ini sedang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ginny, apa semuanya oke?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu kepada seorang gadis berambut merah yang sepertinya baru saja berhasil mengusir sekelompok zombie yang mengerubungi Astarte. Api yang keluar dari ujung tongkat gadis itu menari-nari bagaikan seutas cambuk, sangat efektif untuk membuat semua monster itu kalang kabut.

"Oke-oke saja, Harry," balas gadis itu riang. Astarte tidak tampak sama riangnya saat menyeruak dari dalam kekacauan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ginny dan Mr Potter. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengucapkannya, entah ini buruk atau bagus, tapi terima kasih," kata Astarte dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berlumuran lendir. "Seharusnya sihir tidak akan berfungsi di tempat seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan tidak seharusnya semua mayat tadi terbangun…"

"Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bisa ada pasukan inferi di tempat seperti ini," timpal pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sepertinya mereka semua tadi dikendalikan oleh semacam sihir hitam. Yang kulihat tadi mereka mencoba membunuhmu, bukan menginfeksimu atau memakanmu."

"Inferi? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Ginny tadi.

"Anomali. Ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang baru saja mengacaukan hukum yang berlaku di alam ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa..." jelas Astarte bingung.

Terdengar suara menggelegar dari langit dan membuat mereka berempat serentak menengadah. Mereka semua terkejut sekali saat mendapati langit yang tadinya kelam berubah menyala terang, lalu padam dan terang lagi, begitu seterusnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara retak yang membahana saat muncul garis-garis patah di atas sana, seolah langit mulai runtuh.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Astarte!" teriak Sam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini pertanda buruk.

"Semua berpegangan tangan! Aku akan melakukan teleportasi!" pinta Astarte sambil meraih tangan Sam dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Cepat!" teriak Sam setelah memastikan kalau mereka berempat sudah saling bergandengan.

Sementara tanah di sekitar mereka mulai terbelah dan menelan beberapa di antara puluhan mayat hidup yang kembali berdatangan. Terjadi gempa bumi disusul longsor di beberapa bagian makam. Keadaan sudah amat sangat kacau.

000000

Kejadian selanjutnya terasa begitu cepat seperti sekedipan mata saja. Suasana kacau balau di sekeliling mereka lenyap dan digantikan oleh pemandangan khas pinggiran kota London. Mereka berempat sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang Wigheard Cemetery dimana Dean dan Orion sudah menanti dengan ekspresi cemas bukan main.

Ginny bisa merasakan suasana haru menyelimuti mereka semua. Dean dan Sam berangkulan dengan wajah gembira seakan sudah lama tak bertemu. Astarte masih sempat menggoda Orion yang tak lagi kaku seperti biasanya sebelum berpelukan erat. Begitu juga dengan dia sendiri yang tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah untuk memeluk Harry. Kata cinta itu memang belum terucap, namun gadis itu ingin Harry bisa merasakannya dari ketakutan yang tadi ia rasakan, bahwa ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Harry.

"Aku masih belum begitu mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku sangat senang melihatmu selamat," ucap Harry, tersenyum.

Bersama Harry, Ginny menonton kehancuran total yang sedang terjadi di dalam selubung dimensi. Beberapa letupan dan kobaran jingga memenuhi tempat di balik selubung itu. Sementara mereka yang telah berada di dunia nyata tidak merasakan dampaknya.

Ketika asap putih tebal membumbung serupa jamur cendawan raksasa, selubung itu seolah tersingkap dan gelombang energi berkekuatan lemah menerpa mereka berenam. Debu-debu halus dan udara hangat bercampur aroma sangit berhamburan. Perlahan-lahan kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit mulai terkuak, menampakkan matahari yang bersinar cerah dan langit biru indah tanpa selaput awan.

Kota London tampak normal seperti sedia kala. Begitu pula dengan Wigheard Cemetery yang tampak sama seperti sebelumnya, utuh dan tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan secuil pun, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi hal yang mengerikan di sana.

"Jadi, semua sudah berakhir, kan?" ucap Sam memecah ketegangan.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Orion yang sedang mendongak menikmati sinar matahari yang selama ini menghilang. "Dean dan Sam, kalian berdua sudah bisa aku kembalikan ke Colorado sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Impalamu, Dean. Aku akan mengembalikan kalian semua…"

"Tunggu dulu! Kami belum sempat hunting cewe Inggris tulen, kan? Aku suka dengan aksen mereka yang sexy itu. Apalagi bunyi sengau saat mereka berbicara," Dean malah nyengir lucu saat Sam menatapnya tajam. "Ah, Sam. Kau tenang sajalah. Kita pasti akan pulang kok. Lagipula Orion pasti segera datang di saat kita membutuhkannya. Cukup menjentikkan jari atau menghentakkan kaki tiga kali sambil memanggil namanya."

"Aku bukan jin lampu, Dean! Sekarang diamlah atau kau akan kuteleport ke kandang macan!" sahut Orion sebal.

Mau tak mau Ginny terkikik melihat pertengkaran lucu di antara ketiga orang itu. Setelah mengalami semua kejadian mengerikan tadi, sedikit tertawa lumayan ampuh untuk mengurangi ketegangan.

"Ginny, kita juga harus kembali ke The Burrow. Mungkin kita harus mengarang alasan kepada keluargamu tentang kenapa kita bisa menghilang bersamaan dari sana begitu saja. Tapi kalau kau mau menceritakan padaku apa saja yang sudah terjadi tadi, kurasa kita bisa merundingkan alasan yang tepat di dalam Bus Ksatria nanti," ujar Harry. "Alasan yang tepat dan tidak membuat ibumu histeris. Kau tahu Mrs Weasley susah dibohongi."

"Aku ragu kita bisa membohonginya," balas Ginny dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Tapi aku punya banyak hal yang ingin sekali aku ceritakan kepadamu, Harry. Banyak sekali..."

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam. Dari sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Harry kepadanya, Ginny tahu kalau Harry pasti akan bersedia meluangkan banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan semua ceritanya itu. Sorot mata hijau kalem yang sangat dirindukan oleh gadis itu terasa begitu dalam dan menenangkan.

"Mr Potter, Orion ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," kata Astarte yang mendadak muncul dan mengusik mereka berdua. "Maaf ya?"

Dengan agak berat hati, Ginny mengawasi kepergian Harry untuk menemui Orion yang saat ini sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Hunter bangsa Alexus itu tampak baru saja mengirim Winchester bersaudara beserta Impala mereka ke suatu tempat, entah ke Colorado atau ke kandang macan seperti ancamannya tadi.

"Senang semuanya sudah berakhir, Ginny," ucap Astarte membuka obrolan.

Ginny mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry ke gadis pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia membalas senyum gembira Astarte. Tentu saja dia juga sangat senang.

"Yeah, semuanya sudah berakhir bahagia untukku…"

Seketika itu Astarte terbelalak, tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat kilasan sinar putih di mata Ginny. Bibirnya bergetar hebat saat berkata terpatah-patah, "Kau... kau... kau bukan Ginny..."

Sekali lagi Ginny tersenyum. Bukan senyum riang, melainkan senyum penuh kepuasan menyadari Astarte sudah tahu siapa yang kini sedang diajaknya bicara. Dia bisa merasakan ketakutan sedang melanda gadis pirang itu sekarang.

"Memang. Aku Madeline. Madeline Lestrange," cibir gadis berambut merah itu seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapal mantra non verbal. Obliviate!

_Ketahuilah, aku tidak keberatan Harry akan memanggilku dengan nama gadis jalang itu seumur hidupku. Aku juga tidak pernah menyesali tindakanku yang telah mengirim roh pemilik wadahku ini ke Alam di Antara. Si kumuh itu hanya membalas hutang nyawanya ke Harry, tak lebih! Yang pasti, aku telah mendapat semua yang kuinginkan. Kau tahu, aku dibesarkan oleh ambisi dan aku bertahan hidup demi ambisiku itu. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkanku dari orang yang sangat kusayangi. Satu-satunya dan selalu. Harry Potter. _

**EL EXTREMO**

**Ini chapter final. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya Darkness Surrounding adalah fanfic yang saya buat sekitar bulan November tahun 2008. Arsip lama. Karena itulah, mohon maklum kalau gaya menulis saya belum terlalu bagus pada saat itu. Dulu saya belum berani memajang fanfic ini di FFN. Selain karena reviewnya jarang-jarang dan lebih banyak silent reader, saya ga pede aja karena masih ngerasa nubie di FFN. **

**Di HPI, fanfic ini sempat jadi juara kontes fanfic untuk kategori The Most Fave Fantasy Fanfic di tahun 2009, dan saya ngerasa senang sekali karena bagaimana pun fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama saya untuk jenis Crossover dan multichapter pula. **

**Well, dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk siapapun yang sudah setia mengikuti fanfic ini dari awal dengan segala kekurangannya. Sekarang yang saya butuhkan dari kalian hanya satu, ****mohon reviewnya please****. **


End file.
